Switching Worlds
by Dinasaurs-go-rawr
Summary: After the war, Harry needed to take a vacation to get away from all the reporters, ministry officials, and the mourning familys that haunted him. He escapes to an unknown land where he meets a handsome man in a brown military uniform. Will he be able to go back to the wizarding world without him? does he even want to leave? Later chapters rated M!
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! I am Dinasaurs-go-rawr and this is my first ever fanfic, i'll try to do my best!**

**Ps.. The characters might be a bit OOC, but I will make sure they act the same ^^;**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Kyou kara maou sadly D':**

**SUMMARY: **After the war Harry needed to take a vacation to get away from the reporters, ministry officials, and most of all all of the mourning familys who had suffered numbers throughout the war. He escapes to an unknown land, with help of a book from the library and finds himself saved by a handsome man in a brown military uniform. Harry soon finds himself falling for this man, but will he be able to go back to the wizarding world without him?

**Prologue: **

Harry was tired of everything. Even now, after the war, Harry was getting more fame then he ever did before.

He was still called "The Boy who Lived" but more labels have been added onto his name including "The Chosen one" and "The Savior of the Wizarding World." Even his two best friends Ron and Hermione got pulled into it. The three of them were now known as the "Golden Trio."

Harry was sick of it. He never liked the fame, or the attention. He just wanted to wait in the shadows until all of the aftermath died down, however, being a "Savior" he couldn't get away from it. With everything going on, there was one thing Harry couldn't avoid; the Funerals.

That had been the worst for him. To see all of the familys torn about from the war hurt him deeply. He had lost so many friends in the war including most of the Order of the Phoenix. one death that was close to him was Fred Weasley. Fred was Rons older brother, and a twin. His twin George has been absolutely devastated ever since. The Weasley family has been trying to do everything they can, but it doesn't seem to work.

His Godson Ted Lupin (Or Teddy as they commonly called him), had to now grow up just like him without parents. Although, Teddy was going to have a great childhood, He'd make sure of that. Teddy was going to be taken care of by Andromeda Tonks, and Harry when he could. Andromeda was Teddys grandmother, and a very nice Witch.

Hermione had helped harry make a mirror just like the one Sirius his own godfather had given him, so he could take with Andromeda anytime there was a problem, or just wanted to talk. Later on when Teddy is grown, Harry would pass on the mirror to him, so if Teddy was in any kind of trouble, he could talk to Harry.

Although, all of the bad things around Harry were affecting him both emotionally and physically. He felt drained most of the time, but as much as his friends tried to help him, it wouldn't work. Molly Weasley, Rons mother had been teaching him how to cook to get his mind off of things (She did not know about him already knowing how to cook growing up with the Dursleys). The cooking did help him for a little while, but he would always return to that depressive state. This was the worst time for the Ministry officials to visit. The ministry officials always wanted Harrys attention.

They would make him do speeches in front of the Ministry, and most of the Daily Profits after the war had his face on it. If Kingsley Shacklebolt wasn't the new Minister, his life would have been much worse. He does what he can to get the reporters and officials to leave him alone, but sometimes it doesn't work.

With all of this happening to him, he had decided to get away. He didn't know where exactly to go though. Everybody had learned and heard about the story about Voldemort, (without the Horcruxes of course) and new most of the places Harry, Ron and Hermione had hidden. Harry had thought it had to be in a different world.

He had talked to Ron and Hermione about it to see what they had thought about him taking a break and had gotten the reactions he expected. Hermione had rambled about his responsibility

"How can you go on vacation now! There are Death Eaters still out there. You are the Youngest Head Auror in history! You have to make a good impression" But after a long look at Harry, she had to agree that it would be best for him.

Ron was more relaxed in his answer. He had just shrugged and said "Well, its your choice mate, It might get the Profit blokes of your trail."

After they had discussed everything, they began book hunting. They would stay awake in the library every night looking for some type of book that could bring him to another world. They had later thought that this type of book wouldn't be out in the open for everyone to read, it would be secluded to one part of the library, The restricted section. It had taken them awhile to find, but eventually, they had done it.

"This is a difficult spell Harry" Hermione said biting her lip, looking at the leather brown book.

"But are we able to do it?" Asked Harry leaning forward looking at the spell in front of them.

Ron looked over at the spell and cursed a little under his breath, getting a look from Hermione beside him

"That looks hard!" He exclaimed.

Hermione took the book in her hands and read it over a few more times until she sighed and looked up with a smile at Harry and Rons eager faces.

"Well, its a bit more challenging than Polyjuice potion, but I think we can do it" She said just as eager to try the spell as the others were. They all let out a cheer and started reading up on the spell.

It had taken weeks just to learn how to say the right incantation, but double the time to make the potion. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been making the potion for a month. One of the problems to this spell was to find a place brew the potion.

They had eventually gone with Hogwarts. They would be working in the room of requirement so then nobody but Headmistress Mcgonagall knew what they were doing. The room of requirement provided them with everything they needed so it was easy to actually start it.

The potion had to be a dull purple and have more than enough potion to put in a bathtub. Hermione had mostly been doing the potion with Harry and Rons help, but after the month was up, the potion was finally ready.

Harry was very excited to get away from the Wizarding world, and had packed weeks before the potion was even done. Hermione had helped him make an Undetectable extension charm on the moleskin pouch that Hagrid had gotten him for his 17th birthday. He put a couple clothes, His golden snitch, His mirror that attached to Andromedas, some food and water rations, The book in order to get back, and his wand. He had wondered what type of clothes to bring, but he thought that after he got there, he could transfigure his clothing to fit the world.

He tucked the moleskin pouch under his shirt, and continued on his way to meet Ron and Hermione. When he got there Hermione was just putting the finishing touches on the potion.

"Its ready" She said proudly looking at him.

"Your a Genius Hermione! This potion looks exactly like the one in the book" Ron said smiling at her grabbing her hand Hermione blushed at the praise and squeezed his hand.

"I'm not a genius, I'm just highly logical"

"It looks Brilliant" Said Harry grinning at her and Ron "Thank you both for helping me with this, it means a lot to me." Ron looked at Harry.

"Well we couldn't let you do the ruddy thing yourself! You'd probably still be doing the potion without us."

At the last comment, Harry couldn't help but agree.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Harry. "So, are you ready?" She asked a little nervously.

"I think so" Replied Harry, checking to see if he had everything he needed.

"Alright" said Ron taking out his wand "Its time to send you to a different world."

"Wait!" Said Hermione suddenly, running towards her purse "I thought that you could use this, its not the real one, but it will do. You don't know what this world is like, so you need something when you aren't using your wand."

In her hands was the sword of Godric Gryffindor. Like she said, it wasn't the actual sword, a mere fake, but it would work none-the-less.

Harry held the sword in his hands and looked up at Hermione and smiled "Thank you." He then pulled her in a hug for a moment and then released her. He looked over at Ron and grinned

"I don't want your Boyfriend getting jealous" He teased.

They both blushed, but while Ron smiled, Hermione hit him lightly on the arm

"Okay" Harry said "We should start to do the spell"

Hermione and Ron nodded and they took out there wands. This was a tricky part of the spell, they had to say the spell clearly with the exact wand movements, or else it could end in disaster.

They all looked at each other before taking a breath, repeating the familiar words waving there wands in a complicated movement.

_"Transibit Mundi!"_

Suddenly the Potion started bubbling and the dull purple started churning becoming more and more vibrant. The potion was loud, you could hear anything but the wind it was creating. Ron and Hermione continued waving it in the continuous movement and Harry got ready.

"Okay Harry!" Yelled Hermione over the wind. "Go!"

"Bye Mate! We'll find you in a Week!" Yelled Ron

That was the last thing Harry heard before jumping into the swirling potion.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Dinasaurs-go-rawr again, I hope everyone enjoyed the prologue!**

** And now... The Story Begins! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Kyou Kara Maou**

* * *

As soon as Harry jumped in, all he could feel was water. He couldn't breath and it felt like he was apparating, only slower. He had to hold his glasses to his face so they wouldn't float away with the current. When he looked around All he saw was a whirlpool of purple, but as he watched, the colour was slowly fading to an ocean blue. He was starting to loose his breath, and tried to swim toward the blue fast enough, but he couldn't swim in the pool.

His Lungs were burning with a need for oxygen, and he got reminded of the second task in the Triwizard tournamant. _At least i don't have Grindylows pulling me down in here_ he thought.

The blue was getting clearer and clearer, and soon he reached the surface. He came out of the water gasping for air. He soon started paddling for the nearest land and pulled himself onto the bank, laying on his back. It took him awhile until he finally sat up, and looked around fully.

The environment he was in was interesting. All around him were trees, while the ocean he thought he has just risen from, was actually a pond. Harry stood up and looked to see if anyone, or thing was watching him, and reached into his pouch for his wand. He wanted to test and see if he could use magic in this world, and what better way to test it out by using a spell that Hermione had given him.

The spell he had gotten was supposed to fix his eyesight, however, it didn't fix it completely. The spell would last only a couple of days, but it would be enough to get used to his surroundings. Harry took a deep breath, took his glasses off and pointed his wand towards his eyes. In a calm voice he said clearly

"_Oculus figere"_

The spells effect was instantaneous. The second he uttered the spell as his vision began to get clearer. However, he felt more drained. Harry put a hand to his head and sat down on the bank for a bit longer for the dizziness to disappear. He looked up at the sky to see that it was morning.

He frowned. It had been in the evening when he had come here. _The time must be different here then in my world.._He thought.

Once again he got to his feet and fumbled in his robes for his invisibility cloak. He grabbed the cloak from his pocket, and draped the silvery fabric over himself, heading into the forest. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he wanted to find out what type of world this was.

Harry wasn't walking for a while until he came upon a small village. He looked closely at the people living in the village. They looked like they were human, and dressed like they were in the middle ages. It was a curious thing, like they were still working on their technology. He noticed that at some of their sides, were swords, and sent a silent thanks to Hermione.

Harry wondered about this world, _What if it was just like my world, but without wizards?_ This was an intriguing thought for Harry.

He got closer to the village, making sure to make no sounds. He had pondered that thought for a little while, until he heard some of the towns folk talk. Harry had to take a step back in surprise. The people in this world spoke in a different language then him! It almost sounded like gibberish, but the people could understand it very easily.

Harry shook his head and walked back to the cover of the forest. He hadn't thought of anything like this, but thanks to Ron and Hermione, they did. On one of the nights they were learning the spell and potion, Hermione had thought about if they spoke in a different language then them. But it was Ron who had been the one to find the spell. He was fumbling through books not really reading them, until he had found a spell that sounded like something useful. They gave it to Harry, and soon he learned it.

Once Harry was in the shelter of the trees he pointed to himself yet again and muttered under his breath "_Mutare lingua"_

He felt a sudden tingle go through his body, and he almost blanked out, leaning against a tree for breath. He hesitantly spoke out loud

"Hello..?"

It didn't sound any different from English, almost like when he could speak parsletongue. He didn't realize he was talking like it, until he really listened for it. While he was in the trees, he also took time to transfigure his clothing. He transfigured his shoes into black boots, pants into tight brown pants, shirt into long sleeved dark green shirt, and a dark brown vest to cover it all. He shoved his robe into his pouch, and took out the sword of Godric Gryffindor and put it at his side. He smiled at the outfit, seeing it appropriate for this world and put the pouch under his green shirt. He took a moment to prepare himself then he then took a deep breath and walked out of the forest.

Harry couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about meeting the people from this world, but he was also very excited. He had decided to start off by finding some sort of library, to learn about the world he was in, but wasn't sure where exactly to find one. He walked towards the village and found it had a marketplace set up to sell items and food. He took a deep breath and walked over to a booth selling apples.

"Hello" He said smiling kindly "I was wondering if you could point me to-" He was cut off by the women squealing slightly and backing away from him.

"Mazoku! W-what are you doing here? This is human territory, Get away from me!" she cried pointing at him

Harry was starting to panic seeing the look on her face "No, no, calm down! I won't hurt you i just need directions" He explained looking at her

The women was starting to panic more, drawing attention from most of the villagers.

"Hey! Leave that women alone!" Yelled a man walking towards him, The man looked like he was both angry and frightened to be talking to him.

Another man yelled out "Maybe we can sell him as a slave! He has black hair, that's rare!"

Suddenly Harry found himself surrounded by some villagers, and was starting to panic even more.

"Its okay, I won't harm anyone" He repeated again "I just need directions"

The people around him didn't seem to hear them and were yelling insults in his direction, at this point Harry was starting to think coming here wasn't such a good idea.

Out of nowhere a voice rang out over the crowd "Calm down everyone, He could be a half-mazoku, you haven't even let the kid speak yet."

A man came out of the crowd infront of Harry. This man had to be in his early 20's with orange hair and the biggest biceps Harry had ever seen.

The crowd seemed to calm down when they saw this man.

"Lets just give him directions, then he'll be out of your hair alright?" He said winking at the crowd "I'll even escort him out myself."

The crowd looked at each other, while Harry thought out his options. He could always slip under his cloak when they weren't looking and find a way to get back.

Harry didn't get to think long before the crowd said an agreement, and watched as the man walked up to Harry.

"Well, seems like you got yourself in a bit of trouble" He said winking at him

"I guess so" Replied Harry warily. He wasn't sure what was going to happen now.

"Alright, well we should probably go, it'll draw less attention to you and me." The man said leading him away from the crowd.

"Where are we going" Asked Harry suddenly, he didn't know his way around at all "And who are you..?"

The man laughed and said "Should you really be asking that now that you scared more than half of this village? i'm saving your life"

The man sighed and said "Name's Yozak Gurrier, and we will be heading for the Inn. I'll need my stuff if i have to show you the safest way out of here."

Harry frowned but nodded and said "Alright, sounds good then..." He wasn't sure whether or not to say his name. _Nobody knows my name, or knows who i am. The people in the market proved that_ He thought. _No they just think i'm a demon who plans on attacking their village_. He pushed that last thought out of his mind.

After a short pause Harry added "My names Harry by the way.. Harry Potter."

Yozak smiled at him and said "Nice to meet you Harry, What brings you here anyway?" He asked staring at him funny "You have your black hair out in the open, in the middle of human territory."

Harry hesitantly tried to flatten his hair "I didn't know i had to hide it.." He mumbled

He got another weird look from Yozak, but they had reached the Inn.

"Okay, you stay here kiddo and I will get my stuff" He said pointing to a table with chairs inside the Inn "And i wouldn't think of walking away, you saw how the towns-folk acted."

Harry nodded sitting down tiredly "Yeah, i know" He waved toward the stairs "Hey, and im not a Kid!" He scowled at him

Yozak laughed and walked towards the stairs

Harry walked towards the table and sat down with a grumble. Harry did not like how his first day was going. He had up setted a whole village just by his hair colour. _What kind of a world did that? _He thought.

He sighed. He had to find out more about this world. He knew now that the people who had crowded him were most likely Humans. What had they called him? A Mazoku? He shook his head.

_ This will be interesting _He thought rubbing his eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

**Heey everybody! Sorry, the computer messed up so I couldn't Edit Chapter 1 ,! **

** Sooo! Thank you for the Reviews! :'DD They made me happy! It was like i ate a happy cookie, that filled me with a hug of warmth and joy. ^w^ Hehe, well Thank you for reading! **

**Also! I shall try to post a new chapter everyday, but no promises! **

**~Dinasaurs-go-rawr**

* * *

Yozak hadn't been gone awhile when he showed up. He sent a smile Harrys way before throwing a hat at him.

"You need to wear that" Stated Yozak crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry frowned but put on the hat. "So..are we going now..?" Asked Harry hesitantly.

"Yeah. You don't mind carrying some of my bags do you?" asked Yozak.

Harry didn't even get to reply before Yozak cut across him "Oh thanks, what a nice Kid" He said messing up the hat on Harrys head.

Harry scowled at him fixing his hat "I am almost as old as you are" Harry stated "Why do you insist on calling me a kid?"

Yozak shrugged "It looked like it would bug you." He said winking at him.

Harry sighed and stood up "Alright, might as well be going now then" He said warily, and then grumbled "Which bags can i help you with?"

Yozak smiled "See, that's the spirit kid! Alright you can carry these.." He pointed to a stack of bags, and Harry gaped at them

"How much stuff do you have in there? Your whole house!" He said in disbelief

Yozak looked offended "These are all my disguises, a spy can't make a living looking the same as he would normally." He stated

"But don't spys have to be quick, getting in and out of town unseen?"

"Yeah, but this was be semi-permanent living space, but i have to switch to another place so i keep people off my trail" Yozak answered smirking

Harry shook his head "Alright.."

They had packed most of the stuff in a carriage just outside of the Inn, and were getting ready to leave when Yozak asked him again

"So, what brings you here anyway? Its like you've never been outside before."

Harry scrambled in his mind to figure out what to say "Well, i had gotten into an accident with a bunch of..Bandits 1 year ago. They had beaten me very badly. I had lost my memorys after that. My friends have been helping me learn about everything again, but i wanted to learn for myself." Harry had made up a complete lie at the top of his head. He felt a little hesitant at the beginning, but soon the words were flowing out.

"See, that's why i needed directions, i wanted to look for an..Archive, so i could read some books about the different countrys." He finished a little breathlessly, looking at Yozaks reaction to see if he would believe him.

Yozak slowly nodded, his expression at first was a hidden one, before he smiled and patted Harry on the arm

"All of your memorys eh? That's tough.." He said. He then looked towards the carriage. "Well, we better get heading"

They walked towards the carriage, and Yozak got onto the seat behind the horses "I'll be driving, so you can be in the back." He pointed towards the inside of the carriage smirking a bit. Harry nodded

"Thank you." He said

"No problem "Replied Yozak.

Harry got into the carriage and found most of it filled with the Yozaks bags. He sighed in exasperation, but squished himself into a seat near the door. They hadn't been riding awhile before Harry started to feel his eyes starting to shut. He resisted for a few minutes, but eventually, sleep had taken over and he slept, using one of the bags as a pillow.

Harry hadn't been able to get much sleep after the war. Most of his dreams consisted of nightmares. These nightmares were the worst part. Harry thought that he could get away from reality if he slept, but it didn't seem to work that way. It was worse.

Harry found that he couldn't get away, and his dreams just brought back the things he wanted so hard to forget. Most of the dreams had his friends, people who he thought as family dieing around him. He had to keep reliving these things, but the worst part is they only said one sentence before they died and it was "_This is all your fault"_

Harry thought that a new place could get rid of the dreams, and maybe he could start to forget everything. This was Harrys first experiment : To see if he could beat his dreams.

The next thing Harry knew, he was being shaken awake by Yozak. Harry had to smile. He hadn't dreamed of anything!

"Yo, Kid. Were here" He said with a smile on his face

"Huh..?" Asked Harry rubbing his eye. He had been so concentrated on his thoughts he didn't hear him.

"Were here" Yozak laughed and backed up "You know, you look adorable when your sleeping" He said winking at him

Harry looked up at him, caught off guard "What..?"

Yozak chuckled more at his expression

Harry then blushed and looked away. _D__id i just blush?_ He thought. He shook his head then looked back at Yozak.

"Okay, we reached an Archive..?" Asked Harry, getting out of the carriage

"Yeah, and this is your stop." Yozak replied pointing over to a stone building "Thats it right there. If im your ever in my

neighborhood don't be afraid to come by." He winked and jumped onto the carriage "Later"

"Thanks for everything" said Harry gratefully. "Bye" Harry watched until the carriage was out of sight.

Harry sighed, and looked around. He was in another village, although, this one was a little bigger, and the inhabitants didn't look at him fearfully.

It was early evening, so he must have traveled for awhile. Shaking his head at the thought Harry walked over to the archive and went inside, making sure his hat was securly on his head. There was an old man at a desk reading what looked like a very old book. When Harry walked in the old man looked up and smiled

"Is there anything i can help you with son?"

Harry smiled back kindly and answered "Actually yes.. I was wondering if there was books on the history of the world." At the weird look the old man

gave him Harry frowned and tried to look dejected "I had lost most of my memorys in an accident last year. I have been trying to learn as much as i can, so i can make up for the learning i have lost." He looked at the man with pleading eyes

The old man put a hand to his heart sympathetically "Oh my!, That is horrible indeed! Im sure we can help you retrieve more information"

The old man scrambled out from behind his desk and approached Harry "We do have a table for people to research books over here. You can look at all the books you like." The old man looked at Harry with a look between sympathy and pity and patted his hand "I wish you good luck son."

Harry nodded gratefully "Thank you."

He watched until the old man was gone then smiled in relief. He was getting a little better at lying, that had to be a good thing. He was most liking going to be doing much more of it here. He stood up and headed to some shelves until he found some books that interested him, and took them back to his seat.

_Well, here I go.._He thought as he opened up the book.

Harry didn't know how long he sat there reading all of the pages. The old man had introduced himself as Joe. He was a nice man, whos family had owned the archive for centurys, each member collecting more data to add. His father had given it to him when he died, and Joe was going to pass it along to his son. Since Joes son had gone on a trip for a special book, his room was open. He had let Harry room in it for tonight so then Harry could find some sort of living space the next day.

Harry smiled laying awake on the loaned bed. He found that he had a lot of information about the world already. He was wrong in thinking that it was just like his world, it wasn't. In this country there was Mazokus and Humans. They had been at war for centurys. At this point, it had reminded Harry about Pure-bloods and muggles. The Mazoku had a much longer lifespan then humans, so they could grow up to 1000 years old. A person has old as Harry was expected to be about 100.

It was peculiar to Harry. One thing that stood out also was that Mazoku also had magic. Harry had been excited that he could do magic in this world, but it was different. Mazoku could only master one magic, Maryoku and it is the elements. Humans however had nothing.

They had a shorter life span, and were generally afraid of mazoku. Harry wanted to have peace between humans and mazoku, just like the Maoh. He didn't like people judging others just by what they were born with. He had never picked a better side during the war. He respected both wizards and muggles alike.

Another thing he learned everybody in this world also fought with swords. He had already had an idea of that, but he had wanted to make sure. Harry had made a mental note to learn how to sword fight. It would most likely come in handy later.

Harry had found out that the months and days were the same as on earth. He was relieved that he didn't have to start from scratch about learning everything.

He was very excited to be here, even if it was a few weeks. Harry smiled and closed his eyes.

He was going to like it here.

* * *

**Okay! Chapter 2 done! (: **

** Although, i'm going to do something different for the next chapter. If I keep going on like this, i will probably run out of things **

**to write, and never get to the story line, so im going to do a "**_**1 year later"**_** thing. I apologize to the people who had wanted **

**to read about how he learned to do everything, but it would take a very long while.** **Sorrryyy! ,! But yesh.. Anyways! I **

**shall be writing then**

** Until next chapter! **

**Ps.. .. Please write more reviews! I like my Happy Cookies! :3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello0o My dear readers! **

**Thank you for my Happy Cookies! :'3 They always seem to make me smile**

**Well! Like i have put before, we can get into the story line now ^w^**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**~Dinasaurs-go-rawr**

* * *

_** 1 year later **_

It had been one year. Harry couldn't believe it. It seemed strange how he had been here so long. The months flew by in a blur to him.

At first, all Harry was doing was learning about how to act in the world. Spending timeless hours in the archive learning more and more about the culture.

Harry had even learned how to fight with a sword.

It had been easier than Harry expected it to be. All he did when fighting was to avoid the other persons blade. Harry was used to dodging spells, so a bigger, sharper object was suprisingly easy to get away from. The next thing he did was put in his own moves, swinging his sword with precise aim.

He was a great swordsman. He had learned from other villages, and towns along his journey. The people there were very nice, even if they didn't show it.

In the world, he also got to experience how Maryoku worked, However, he couldn't use it. Harry wasn't disappointed about that fact. The Mazoku had to call upon there element, and then they could do whatever they wanted with it, within there own boundrys. Each person had a minimum level of magic, or Maryoku at a certain time. They have to practice, and train themselves to keep there maryoku longer. Although, it was hard work for mazoku. Sometimes the practices can cause them to pass out from to much of it, if not done correctly. Harry was just happy that he had his wand with him, and could use more than an element.

Harry had a theory about how he felt drained whenever he did magic as well. He thought that since the magic was different in this world, he had to do a little practising of his own, to reach his level of it again.

He also had to learn how to ride a horse. Harry had rode on a bunch of different things that resembled horses, like Thestrals, and Buckbeak, the Hippogriff. It had been relatively easy riding one, but the real problem was finding one. The biggest problem about finding horses, was that they were expensive. Harry had no money, and no job. This was when he thought of an idea. He could just do things for people and get money for it. Of course he wouldn't be doing things like assasinating people, but things like helping build houses, or delivering things. He had been doing these things for awhile.

It was only later that Harry realized a couple weeks, maybe a month had already past. Then he had started to get worried.

He had only been researching the world, he couldn't go back with only information. Harry then remembered when he first got there, it was morning, although he left his world at night... the times had to be different than in his world. At this thought, he couldn't help but feel relieved.

Harry had started out journeying to different places to see what they were like. Overall, Harry liked them, except for the odd human town that he had to escape from.

He had also run into Yozak. Yozak had been investigating a town for the maou. Apparently there had been a group of bandits that had swept through it. When Harry had seen Yozak, he thought that he could teach him how to be a spy. Of course Harry didn't like the word "Spy" but of course he wouldn't tell Yozak that.

Yozak had been happy that Harry wanted to learn how to be a spy, so helped teach him a few things. Harry had learned fairly quickly (With some thanks to his invisibility cloak) Yozak had begun taking him on some of the missions to see how he would do. In the end it was a big success. One day after training, they were sitting down eating lunch when Yozak brought up a question

"Hey, what do you think of thinking for the maou?"

Harry had been in the middle of taking a bite out of his apple, and spat it out in shock choking a bit "Wh-what?"

Yozak smirked at him crossing his arms behind his head "Do you want to work for the maou?" He repeated

"Uh.." Harry had learned a bit about the new maou. The new maou was named Yuuri, and he was the 27th maou of shin makoku.

Yozak sometimes would often talk about him during training, saying how caring, and strong willed he was, and his thoughts of the future of shin makoku. Harry had to agree with some of his views.

The maou Yurri had vowed that he would make Humans and Mazoku live in peace together. The plan was slowly working its way through the world, except there were many opposers.

"Sure" Answered Harry, a bit surprised by the question.

Yozak smiled and winked "I thought you'd say that. That's why i already sent the message."

Harry gaped at him "What?"

"There expecting you tomorrow night" Yozak said happily "You should probably get going soon then"

Harry looked at him exasperated "You couldn't have told me that before?"

"Well, it never came up until now" Yozak said cheekily, secretly enjoying the way the conversation was going

Harry let out a sigh of frustration and stood up "your unbelievable.."

"I know." Yozak replied staying sitting down "I guess now would be a good time to say that i grabbed some food rations for you to take with you" He gestured to a bag moved a bit away from him.

"Okay, well at least i have that now figured out now" Harry said relieved. He turned around, grabbed the bag and headed towards the stables. As he walked, he could hear Yozaks now familiar, snicker behind him.

Harry shook his head. When he got to the stables, he looked for his horse. His horse was interesting. It was almost a red colour, that had reminded him of Dumbledores pheniox, Fawkes. Harry had named his horse that aswell. Fawkes was a great horse, Harry had found him at a farm outside of a small villiage and had been stuck with him ever since.

As soon as Harry came into view of Fawkes, Fawkes let out a winnie.

Harry smiled as he neared Fawkes pen "Hey Fawkes, were going to be leaving again" Harry said petting his mane.

Fawkes nuzzled his head into Harrys arm, making him chuckle. Harry then untied him from the pen, and opened the door, leading him out of the stable.

Harry then attached the bag Yozak had given him to Fawkes, making sure that he wasn't forgetting anything. He put his foot into the stirrup, and mounted the horse.

He rode Fawkes down the small hill towards the place where Yozak and him were eating lunch. Yozak was laying where he was before, except looked like he was almost sleeping.

"Well, thanks for everything." Harry said to him

Yozak opened one eye looking up at him "Your welcome" he replied "Say hi to everyone for me."

Harry smiled and replied "Sure, Bye"

"Later" Answered Yozak closing his eye

Harry then rode away, in the direction of Shin Makoku. He had never been to Blood Pledge Castle, or the town near it before. He was excited to see how it would be like. As much as he was excited, he also wanted to know what the maou was like. He sounded so much different from what you would expect from a king.

The one thing that really proved he was the maou, was his black eyes and hair. Harry thought that it was weird how black eyes and hair was rare, when in his world, it was rare enough to be normal. Harry had ended up not wearing his hat to cover his black hair, and had grown it down past his ears. It took to much effort just to hide his hair colour.

Sometimes it would cause people to be wary and even sometimes scared of him, but he didn't care. It was just hair after all. It must have been weird to the maou since he's a double black himself.

_It probably caused a lot of panic_ Harry mused as he looked around at the scenery around him.

There was another thing he found interesting about the 27th maou also. Apparently, he has a male fiance. Harry had found it a bit peculiar, but had learned to accept it. It was a bit different, because in the wizarding world, you didn't hear of anyone being gay, or bisexual. This world openly invited and expressed it, and nobody judged them.

He found it interesting though. Once he had learned this, he had been more observant around. He found that there were a lot of bisexual people in this world. He had also noticed, much to his confusion, that he had grown to notice men more lately. He had never expected it to happen to him, and he didn't think that the world he was in would effect his sexual orientation. The only option clearly available was that he must have been Bi all along, just hidden underneath.

With all of these thoughts, it didn't take him long before nightfall. He had never realized how far he had come, but he couldn't see a town, or villiage in sight. Rather, it was the opposite. Surrounding him was a bunch of trees on both sides of the dirt road. He looked into the trees, but could see nothing but bushes.

Harry let out a sigh, and stopped his horse. "I guess we'll be staying here for the night.." He said dismounting.

Harry led him and Fawkes into the trees, searching for a good place to set up for the night. He didn't have to search for long when he found a fallen tree, with enough room for him and Fawkes to fit underneath. He then tide Fawkes to the tree and searched for branches to build a better roof for their makeshift bed.

It was getting even darker when he had collected enough branches. He started to head back towards camp, until he heard a group of loud voices coming from the road. Harry wanting to know what they were talking about placed the branches on the ground, and inched towards the road slowly. Gradually, the voices got louder, and closer.

"Oi, Do you think we collected enough for the boss?" A first voice called out

"Dunno about you, but i got my share." Another voice answered

"Pah, you both just stood there. That's what you always do when we raid. Your Lazy. One of these times your going to be killed,

and you know what i'll say? I told you so" The third voice said exasperated.

Harry was listening, and straining his eyes to be able to see down the road. Eventually, 4 men came into view. They were dressed in weather worn clothing, with bags in most of there hands. Bandits, Harry assumed by there attire, and conversation.

They had just came into view when he heard the start of an argument.

"What are you talking about! Who was the one who broke the lock? Who got the bags? Who stood watch?" The first voice whined

"It was me!" This voice belonged to a thin man, who looked to be holding the lightest bag.

"Oh yeah? We can go get that from a kid down the street! We don't need you" The third voice replied steely. This man was strong, carrying 2 bags full of what looked like things from silverware, to jewelry. Just as they were going to start yelling, the fourth man standing along the side said loudly,

"Enough! We need to get back to camp, the other guys are waiting. If you 3 stop your childish arguments, we might actually get there."

Surprisingly, the 3 shut up instantly, with mild grumblings under their breath.

Harry let out a long breath. So there were bandits in this forest. _Great_ Harry thought.

He then got up stretching form the position he was in, and walked stealthily over to the branches, picked them up and traveled back to camp. It was almost black outside before he got back. Fawkes let out a noise when he saw Harry.

"Sorry i took to long, there were bandits.." Harry apologized to the horse.

He then set up the branches, so that they could be able to be protected if there was a storm and laid down next to Fawkes. Harry then reached into his pouch and pulled out his wand. With a few well chosen words, he had casted both the eyesight charm for him, and a heating charm to keep himself and Fawkes warm throughout the night.

With all of the draining the magic had done, Harry couldn't keep his eyes open. With one last sigh, he closed his eyes, murmuring a good-night to Fawkes.

* * *

**Well, yet another chapter finished! :3 **

**Next chapter, What you've all been waiting for... Meeting Conrad! :D!**

**Hope your all excited as i am.**

**Ps.. I would appreciate it if you wrote more Happy Cookies! :D (Aka..Reviews) **


	5. Chapter 4

**Dear Readers!**

**Thanks for reading my story so far! It makes me smile, and flail with happyness (Much like the reviews - My happy cookies)**

** Now.. We get to meet Conrad! Im excited to write this.. And now, To the Story! *^*!**

**~Dinasaurs-go-rawr**

* * *

When it was early morning, Harry felt something touching his arm. He hadn't noticed it at first, but as he started to become more, and more awake, the touching was getting more insistent.

Harry sat up with a start looking around alert, seeing if there was anybody near. He let out a groan, when he looked over and realized it was Fawkes. He was rubbing his head against Harrys sleeve because he was hungry.

"Breakfast it is.." Said Harry tiredly. He reached over and into the bag containing the food that Yozak had packed him. He was happy to see that there was a bunch of apples, and sugar cubes for Fawkes, along with bread and cheese for him. He gave an apple and cube to Fawkes, and helped himself to his own.

As Harry ate, to looked around. It was still a little dark, and everything around him was quiet. Harry thought that it would be in his best interests to leave a bit later, that way he could make a good impression with the Maou for being early. However, once he got thinking, he realized that he wasn't alone in the woods.

He remembered what he had heard, and saw last night. There were bandits in these wood, It would be best to leave before them so he won't have to associate with them.

After he was done eating, he packed up the stuff and tore down the shelter. He made sure that everything looked exactly the way he found it before he untied Fawkes and led him quietly back to the path. Fawkes Neighed at Harry and tried to bite the food bag Harry had hanging off his arm.

"Shh!" Harry shushed him looking around wildly to see any indication that they were heard "We have to be quiet, you know whats

in here. I'll give you an apple when we get out of distance."

Fawkes snorted and bumped his head against Harry making him smile. When they had gotten to the dirt road, Harry mounted Fawkes, and galloped away quickly, and Quietly.

Harry couldn't help but hold his breath as he traveled farther away from the camp. He was fully awake, and observing everything around him for any disturbances. To his satisfaction, there was none, but he didn't drop his guard. To soon, the sky around them started to lighten, and they had gone a long way down the road. Fawkes whinnied and started twitching agitatedly.

Harry smiled "I guess i do owe you more food now" He said reaching into the bag beside him. He took out an apple and reached forward for Fawkes to eat.

Fawkes took it gratefully, and ate the whole thing quickly expecting another. Harry chuckled a bit at the enthusiasm and gave him another.

"This is your last one until we get there" Harry warned "We still have an afternoons journey to go."

Fawkes shook his mane, but pressed forward.

On there way, they only stopped to rest once, and eat most of the food they had left. At this point, it was getting later in the day and the sun was starting to set ever so slightly. Harry got back on Fawkes and they were on the road again. Harry was going to open his mouth to mention something to Fawkes when he felt his Chest warm up. At this Harry was puzzled at first, before his face broke into a huge smile and he reached into his pouch and pulled out a Mirror.

It was the mirror that had connected with Andromeda and Teddy. As soon as he took out the mirror and looked at it, a dark eye, with light brown hair was stareing at him. He grined wider, and took out his wand, and whispered

"_Engorgio"_

Within seconds the mirror got bigger in his hands and he was able to see her whole face clearly. Andromeda Tonks didn't seem to change much after the war.

The only noticeable thing was a tired look, and one of sorrow after she had lost her husband, daughter, and son-in-law.

Nevertheless, As soon as she saw Harry in the mirror, her face changed into a smile

"Harry" She said "How are you?"

"Im good, how are you?" Harry answered back.

"Im doing quite well. Teddy doesn't seem to be doing well though.." She sighed and rubbed a hand across her face, "I've been trying, and trying to get him to sleep, but he won't. I think he wants you, telling by his apperance.. mabye could you help me a bit, if your not to busy..?" She pleaded a bit.

Harry was always happy to see his Godson, and longed for the opportunities

"Of course" He answered smiling "Where is he..?"

"Just over in his room.." She trailed off, walking with the mirror through the house and into a room. The room was a typical one for babys, It had bright coloured walls, a bookshelf with books, clothes, and a crib. In the crib was Teddy. Teddy was a metamorphagus, and could change his appearance at will. Right now, Teddy had black hair, and Bright green eyes familar to his own. He was heard crying as soon as Andromeda walked into the room.

Instantly, Harry felt overprotective and Andromeda moved the mirror closer to Teddy.

"Teddy?" Called Harry with worry

Teddy looked up still sniffling, but noticed Harry in the mirror. As soon as he realized it was Harry, he smiled and waved his hands infront of him, cooing for the mirror.

Harry and Andromeda laughed at the effect Harry had on his Godson. Andromeda passed the mirror over to Teddy, but kept a hand on it in case anything happened.

"How are you doing Teddy?" Harry asked smiling at him through the mirror "I hear you have been keeping your grandma up"

At this, Teddy just smiled more,trying to touch Harry through the glass.

Harry chuckled more at this "You have to listen to your grandma Teddy" He said gently "Its time to go to bed"

Teddy frowned, but tapped more on the mirror, and Harry smiled and said "I'll stay here until you fall asleep"

It didn't take long before Teddys eyes began to shut, and his hair slowly brighten into its usual shade of turquoise. Andromeda sighed and smiled.

"I still don't know how you can do that" She said shaking her head "Its like you have a gift"

Harry smiled and looked at her as she took the mirror away from Teddy and towards her

"I don't know, i guess it comes naturally" He said, "I haven't talked to you and Teddy in so long!"

Andromeda looked at him puzzled "Long..? You came over to dinner just 3 days ago"

This time it was Harrys turn to be puzzled

"3 Days? I've been here for a year" As soon as Harry said this, he realized just how different the time difference was.

Andromedas eyes widened "Oh my..By the time the week is up, it could be 2 more years before Ron and Hermione come and get you!"

Harry nodded "Probably...I guess i'll be getting an extended vacation" Harry said with a small smile "You don't have to tell Ron and

Hermione, its alright. Im getting a job for the king here, so i can do that to occupy myself."

Andromeda looked unsure but nodded slowly "If this is what you want.." She said "I'll be mirroring you more often then, to check and see how you are doing."

Harry nodded, and smiled fully "I expected that"

Andromeda smiled back "Well, I'll let you get back to whatever you were up to. Thank you for helping with Teddy"

"Your welcome, you know i will always be there for him" Harry answered.

Andromeda nodded "Okay, Take care, and please be careful" She said

"I will, don't worry" Harry replied "Bye"

The mirrors image flashed for a moment, before transforming back into a plain mirror, showing his own reflection. Harry looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He had missed everybody, even though it was a short amount of time for them, it had been a year for him.

He took out his wand again, and said the counter spell for "Engorgio" and stuffed the mirror back into his pouch. He looked around and realized that he was right near the captiol of Shin Makoku, and also near Blood Pledge Castle. He was going to share the information with Fawkes when he all of a sudden felt something weird. It was that feeling when something was flying towards him, like a spell. As quickly as he could he rolled off of Fawkes and drew his sword. As he was rolling, he felt something fly over his shoulder. It had scared Fawkes.

Harry looked over his shoulder to see what it was. An Arrow.

Harry just had time to yell towards Fawkes, and push him towards the town for help before the a couple of people burst from the forest around him yelling.

He recognized them instantly - the Bandits. Harry cursed as he took up position to block.

The first of the Bandits ran at him swinging his sword down at Harrys head. Harry jumped to the side to dodge the blade, and tripped the bandit, causing him to fall down onto his sword, and knocking the wind out of him. Next another bandit rushed at him with his sword like a javelin. Harry deflected the sword and got into his space, jaming his sword into his face, breaking his nose.

Harry had expected only to see 4 bandits, but there was 4 more coming out of the woods at him. Harry whipped his bangs out of his face so he could see better. He just had to keep the bandits occupied until help came.

Soon 2 more bandits came at him swinging at the same time, aiming at him. Harry ducked under both swords and kicked one into a tree, but the second one got enough balance to turn around and clash swords against his. This was the larger bandit from last night. Harry gritted his teeth as the man pushed him back and sprang back swinging again at him. Harry easily swung so it met the blade, dodging and fighting against him.

Suddenly Harry felt someone come up from behind him. He had enough time to push the man away before another bandit came from behind. He quickly disarmed him when he felt something coming his way again. This time, he was to slow. Suddenly, he felt searing pain in his left shoulder. He gasped as quietly as he could, and reached a hand to his shoulder. He was hit with an arrow.

Harry gritted his teeth against the pain, and pushed himself even more as the larger bandit moved towards him again.

Harry held up his sword, now using only his right arm to protect himself when he heard someone yelling towards them.

"_Harry!_" The voice yelled. Harry quickly looked over to see a figure on horseback coming towards him.

Harry quickly looked back towards the larger bandit, and had knocked his sword away, when the final arrow flew at him.

Harry saw it coming and tried his best to dodge, but he had no energy left. The arrow shot right in his stomach and he fell to his knees with his eyes shut with pain.

"_Harry!_" The voice yelled with more urgently this time. It was also closer. Harry clutched a hand to his stomach and crumpled to the ground. He was beginning to get tunnel vision, looking around him.

He saw a flash of the figure clashing swords, before a bandit was blocking his vision. Harry panicked a bit and tried to beat him off of him, but couldn't move without the pain. The bandit smiled at him crulely before snatching somthing up in his hand and bolted into the forest.

Harry wasn't sure what he had taken, and was feeling his eyes starting to shut without his permission. Soon the yelling stopped, and someone was beside him turning him over onto his back.

"Harry? Can you hear me?" A worried voice asked.

Harry tried to answer the best he could, but no sound was coming out. His eyes were also starting to shut on there own, but before he blacked out, the last thing he saw was a pair of beautiful brown eyes staring at him.

* * *

**Gah! Im so mean! **

**Cliffhanger~! But we did get to meet Conrad, even if it was just for a little while. **

**Next chapter, Blood Pledge Castle and everybody in it! :DD **

**Hope you are all excited as i am!**

**Ps... :3 I have a craving for Happy cookies.. Could you do me a favor and give me some..? **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey readers!**

**Thanks for the Reviews! :DD! Shall i right down some of the cookie makers..? I think so. *^***

**Thanks Markhal! :D You cookies are always warm and filled with joy :3 hehe (I thought Teddy was cute too! :DD!)**

**Thanks exaigon for all of your cookies! :D Every chapter reviewing and it makes me happy! **

**And Thanks to CaughtinalandSlide :3 CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! *^*! I not only will update 1 chapter, but hopefully one everyday! X3 **

** Well, On with the Story! **

* * *

Harry was disoriented. His body felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. He could tell he was laying down, but he wasn't sure where. It felt soft, and a comforter was covering him.

_A Hospital?_ Harry thought confused.

He tried his best to open his eyes, but it was no use, they didn't want to open yet. Through the cloudy thoughts, he could hear voices around him. He tryed to hear most of the words, but at some points he could only hear some things.

"-Put some bandages on his chest and shoulder.." A feminine voice rang out, "I hope they will be good for now. That archer had very good aim..."

"Thank you for doing what you can Gisela." A gentle male voice rang out. This made Harry more confused. He knew that voice from somewhere, but he couldn't pin-point where. His thoughts were interupted as he heard the voices talking again.

"I am surprised he's even alive Conrart." The female voice, Gisela Harry thought, said worriedly "His wounds were horrible.." She trailed off.

The familiar voice, or Conrart, Harry thought said calmly "I know. He must be strong to recover from them.."

It was quiet for awhile, and Harry was beginning to fall back into sleep, until he heard them again.

"He has a lot of scars.." Gisela said "There is one on his hand.. I don't know what it is, but it looks like some language. I've never seen it before."

Harry tensed a bit as she mentioned his scars. This had gotten the attention of the room. Suddenly he felt a presence at his side putting a hand to his forehead for his temperature.

"Is he waking up?" Asked Conrart.

That was the last thing he remembered, as sleep finally overcame him once again.

* * *

Harry was lost. He was surrounded by trees, and he could hear far off yelling in the distance. Looking around, he realized he was in the forbidden forest, and he felt himself go pale. He reached for his wand in his sleeve, and ran towards the noise.

In the distance he could see Hogwarts faintly, but mostly all he saw was red. There was fire everywhere, and screams could be heard in the direction. This made Harry run harder to find out what was going on. As he ran, Hogwarts began to get farther away, and Harry started running slower. Soon he could see figures through the fire, and his blood ran cold. They were death eaters.

The death eaters were rounding up people, torturing them, and if they were not satisfied with that, killed them. He could hear there wicked laughter through the screams. Harry cried out, trying to run, to do anything to help them, but his legs wouldn't work anymore. In minutes, the Dark mark was shining through the sky, and Harry felt horrible. Harry tryed one last try to get over there, but soon blackness overcame him, but he heard one last thing before that. That familiar voice, yelling towards him.

"_Harry!"_

Harry woke with a start, eyes flying open, breathing hard. _Its just a nightmare, its not real. _Harry repeated to himself over and over. This had been his ritual for months after the war. Harry had been sure that the nightmares had gone away, he hadn't gotten one in so long.

Harry groaned and put a hand to his forehead, looking around the room. He was in a large room, with beautiful desks, chairs, dressers, and the bed he was in was very fancy. Harry tried to sit up, but with a gasp of pain he realized that he wasn't such a good idea.

"I probably wouldn't do that if i were you." Said that familiar voice from beside him. "Your wounds are still mending."

Harry looked over to see a man standing a few feet away from him. The man had dark brown hair, and a gentle smile on his face. He wore a brown military uniform. Overall, Harry thought this man was very handsome. The one thing that stood out more to Harry was his eyes. He knew those eyes from somewhere. He took a moment until he realized from where. Then blurted

"Your the one who saved me.."

The man nodded and smiled "I assume you are Harry..?" he asked

"Yes.." Harry said uncertainly and asked "Who are you? and where am I...?"

The man smiled and answered "My name is Conrart Weller. If you prefer to call me Conrad, you may. As for where you are, you are in Blood Pledge Castle. Because of your injurys we had to take you straight here to treat them."

Harry nodded and said "Alright, Conrad. Its nice to meet you..." He trailed off looking down at himself and frowning. His shirt was off and he had a bandage around his torso, and another that wrapped around his left shoulder.

Harry sighed "I hate hospitals"

Conrad chuckled a bit and Harry got a warm feeling in his stomach. "Well, you should be out soon. We have one of the best healers treating you."

As soon as Conrad said this the door opened and a handful of people come into the room. At this, Harry tried to slowly sit up without hurting himself, but a familiar feminine voice stopped him.

"No, please don't move! You might rip your wounds." The voice belonged to a women who looked to be a little bit younger than

Harry with both Green eyes and hair. Harry frowned but layed back down. As the women spoke again.

"My name is Gisela von Christ, and i am your healer." She spoke kindly, standing in front of him.

Harry nodded and smiled "Its nice to meet you Gisela, my name is Harry. Thank you for treating me."

Gisela smiled back "Your welcome Harry."

Harry looked around Gisela at the others in the room. There was only 2 of them. The one that caught Harrys attention was a tall man, in a green military uniform. He looked like a very scary and grumpy man with frown lines all over his face. The second man was very feminine Harry thought. He wore a white military uniform, and had light grey hair and purple eyes. He looked excited to be there, and was almost the opposite of the man beside him. Before Harry could say anything the grumpy man stepped forward.

"Is he the one Yozak sent?" He asked gruffly

Harry met his gaze evenly, but before he could reply Conrad stepped forward.

"Yes he is." Conrad answered. "This is Harry. He was trained by Yozak, so he should be a very efficient spy." At the mans nod, Conrad turned to Harry.

"Harry, this is my half-brother Gwendel von Voltaire, and Gunter von Christ."

Harry raised an eye-brow at the "Half-brother" thing but nodded to the 2 men. "Its nice to meet your acquaintance."

Before Gwendel could respond, Gunter jumped in excitedly "Oh, such manners! And green eyes that rival even Lord Wolframs!"

At this, Gwendels left eye-brow began to twitch in agitation, and Harry flushed.

"So, Yozak told me that I had to meet the Maou to help him." Harry said directing his attention to Conrad and Gwendel, while Gunter continued to swoon.

Gwendel nodded "Yes. But that can be arranged after you are healed. The maou is currently working on paperwor-" He was cut of by the door opening and a cheerful voice rang through.

"Oh your awake! Im so relieved."

A boy entered the room smiling, and Harry had to do a double take. This boy had to be around 16 (Or 83) and was a double black. Yozak had told him the maou was young, but he didn't expect this young. Harry quickly got over his surprise and answered

"Thank you for taking care of me Heika. Im sorry to make you worry."

The maou scratched the back of his head and laughed a bit nervously "Oh your welcome! and please, just call me Yuuri, no titles."

Harry nodded smiled a bit "Alright Yuuri." He said "Oh, and my names Harry by the way."

Yuuri grinned "Its nice to meet you Harry!" He opened up his mouth to add something else but he was cut off by Gwendel clearing his throat.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked clearly annoyed.

Yuuri gulped and laughed nervously "I thought it was time for a break, and wanted to see how Harry was doing" He answered

Gwendel sighed in aggravation, and Conrad stepped forward.

"Where is Wolfr-" Conrad was interrupted by a loud yell coming from the hallway.

"_Yuuri!_" Yuuri knew right away who it was and froze. Right after a boy about Yuuris age walked into the room. The thought that first came to Harrys mind was "Pretty boy"

This boy had bright yellow hair and green eyes, much brighter than Harrys. He was wearing a blue military uniform. This had to be none other than Yuuris Fiance.

"Yuuri! you cheater! What are you doing in this room? Cheater!" He yelled walking angerly towards Yuuri.

Yuuri held up his hands, trying to convince him "Wolfram! I'm not cheating on you! I was just seeing how he was doing!"

"Liar! Your a cheater!" Wolfram yelled back at him, holding up his hand to show a slowly growing fireball. Before Yuuri could talk, or run away a loud voice rang out.

"_Enough!"_

Harry was very surprised, it had came from Gisela. She cleared her throat and continued once there was quiet.

"You all need to be quiet or leave, There is a patient in here who needs rest."

Gwendel then pulled himself to full height, nodded to Harry and Gisela, and walked out of the room with Gunter following closely behind.

Yuuri frowned, but Wolfram pulled him out of the room before he could say then smiled in content at the power she had over people and said to Harry

"I'm just going to get you a herbal drink to help you sleep." She said kindly and then left. Soon it was only Conrad in the room. he was about to leave when Harry called out

"Conrad, could I talk to you for a minute?"

Conrad turned around a bit puzzled at first, but then his face changed into his usual gentle mask. He walked towards Harrys bed until he was a few feet from him.

"Yes" He replied kindly "What is it?"

Harry looked at him in the eye, and found himself entranced in them. Not only were they brown, but he also had specks of silver throughout them giving of a mysterious look. Harry mentally shook his head and answered him.

"I wasn't able to thank you properly for saving me." Harry said flushing a bit. "I will try to repay you as soon as i am well again."

Conrad smiled at him "Your welcome Harry. Although, you don't need to repay me."

"I would feel much better if I did. I don't like people risking there lives for me.." He trailed off frowning sadly.

After a calculated look from Conrad, he answered with a kind smile, "Okay Harry. I'll think of something for you to do."

Harry sighed in relief and nodded, smiling back "Thanks."

"Well, you should probably be resting now, I will leave you. Hope you feel better when you wake up next Harry." He said bowing his head a little, and heading to the door.

"Thank you, Conrad. Bye" Harry answered after him.

Soon Harry was left alone in his room. He took this opportunity to check on his wounds. He moved a bit of the bandage over, and looked at them. They didn't look all that bad. They were small wounds, but they were deep. After Harry had set his bandages back in place Gisela walked in and handed him a bottle.

"Here you go." She said pleasantly "It will help you get to sleep."

Harry nodded and took the bottle carefully and drank most of it.

"Thank you Gisela" Harry said handing the bottle back to him

"Your welcome" She replied setting down the bottle and heading towards the door "Now, its time to rest."

Harry sighed but settled down on the bed to get more comfortable. All to soon, his eyes started to droop, and he finally gave in to sleep, hoping that it would be nightmare free.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello0o0o0o! :3**

**Sorry I havn't posted chapters in awhile! I feel horrible! Im so meeaannn D': ! ,! Homework! Y U NO Finish yourself?**

**But soon it will be summer, and i shall attempt to write more ! *^***

**Anyways~ Here we go :DD **

**~Dinasaurs-go-rawr**

* * *

Harry woke up to hear the door shutting. He opened his eyes and looked around tiredly. A maid was coming towards his bed with a smile on her face.

"Oh your awake!" She called coming over to him with a tray of food.

"Nearly.." Harry replied yawning. He tried to sit up, only to realize that he could, and he smiled.

The maid blushed bright red noticing the smile and set the tray of food on his lap. She was very flustered, sight of him. Although, Harry was paying more attention to the tray and saw that it was porridge with lots of fresh fruit.

"Thank you" Harry said gratefully staring at her.

"Y-your welcome" She replied stuttering and blushing more. The maid then bowed clumsily and headed towards the door.

Harry found it confusing how she was acting around him, nobody else did that. He didn't really think much of it at first, but after some time he noticed just how flustered she was. Was being in someones sick room all that embaressing? He thought. He was trying to recover from 2 arrows launched into his body, did he honestly look that bad?

Before the maid got to the door he called out "Wait"

The maid turned slowly around putting a shy smile on "Yes..?" She asked

"Whats your name..?" Harry asked leaning forward a bit in interest.

Suddenly, her face filled with colour and replied a stuttered "S-sangria"

Harry then put on a bright smile and inclined his head "Its very nice to meet you Sangria, have a good day."

Sangria the maid gave out a little squeak and bowed again. As she was leaving the room she tripped over her feet, and blushed more. She quietly shut the door and Harry was more confused then ever.

He didn't expect to get that type of reaction out of it saying that. He felt like a complete moron. He had just tried to make friendly conversation after all. Harrys thinking was caught short when he heard a bunch of squealing outside his door.

"HE'S SO CUUTE!" He heard, "Kawaii!" Harry then heard a lot of shushing, and the noise slowly drifted away.

Harry sat in his bed a bit frozen. _What was that..? _ He wondered worryingly. Harry then finished most of his food and set it down on the desk beside him. Just then, Gisela knocked, and walked into the room.

"Good morning Harry" Gisela said smiling.

"Morning" Harry replied smiling tiredly.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Gisela feeling his temperature.

"I feel great" Harry said "Can I actually get up today?" He then asked, hopefully

"I'm sorry Harry.." Harry felt his heart sink a little. He was already sick of being in this room, and doing nothing. "Your still healing. I will put in more into my healing to get you out faster.. Is that okay?" She asked.

Harry felt himself nod "Yes that's alright. I understand i have to stay in bed to heal."

Gisela smiled lightly "You should rest and gain more of your strength Harry. I will be back later to check on you"

"Okay, I guess i'll see you later." Harry replied.

Gisela walked towards to door before turning around.

"Oh! I just remembered, Don't take a bath yet Harry. I have some salve that i have to put on your wounds. It will speed up the

healing immensely, although the smell isn't that great.." She said. Harry agreed to not take a bath until later and Gisela left the room.

Throughout the whole conversation Harry had been thinking up a plan. He needed to get out of this room. It was boring and he could almost feel the walls closing in on him. Harry quickly made up his mind and swung his legs out of bed.

He instantly felt a bit dizzy, but it soon subsided. He then reached towards the headboard and proceeded to help himself out of bed. He tensed as he felt his chest and left shoulder ache. He took a deep breath and pulled himself all the way up. His wounds pulsed for a little while, but soon subsided. Harry sighed in relief.

He looked down to see what he was wearing and saw he had his normal pants on, but still no shirt. He cursed quietly and looked around the room for one. In the end he had turned to the dressers and found a white t-shirt. It was most likely and undershirt, but it worked. Harry held his breath as he put the T-shirt on. He then crossed the room and peeked out the door. Down the hall there were 2 guards both talking casually. Harry quickly closed the door before they noticed. Harry then frowned and leaned against the door. There had to be an easier way.

He looked around the room for anything he could find that would help him. He couldn't use his bed, his desk, his dresser or anything. He couldn't even see what was on his desk anyways witht he glare of the window. Wait, The window? Harry grinned and walked over to the window and looked out. He was looking out at the inner courtyard of the castle. Harry opened up the window to get a better look.

There was a large area in the courtyard for soldiers to train, and found a few of them trickling by. He noticed that far on the left was a beginning of a garden. Harry smiled and inspected his window. It was right above a corridor leading from the courtyard into the castle. He was happy to see that beside his window was a large trellis with various flowers vined all the way up. Harry couldn't believe his luck!

He quickly went across the room and checked the door again. There was no-one there except for the guards. It would be okay, Gisela just said she would be back later and later could be a long time. He made it back to the window and looked around outside for the best opportunity.

As soon as no-one was looking he reached out his window and grasped the trellis. He then angled himself right and put his leg on it, testing how much it could hold. Suprisingly, it held. Harry then climbed out fully and held on. He then tried his best to close the window so then no-one thought he left this way. His left shoulder then started burning with pain and Harry winced. He then held his breath and started moving down the trellis trying to ignore it.

He had gotten down a few feet when he looked around again. There still wasn't many people in the courtyard and then continued down. Soon his chest started hurting too, and he was beginning to slow down. he had gotten more than half way when he heard footsteps coming from down the corridor from inside.

Harry quickly stopped moving and held his breath waiting for the person to pass. The footsteps then got closer and closer until it revealed Conrad. Harry tensed more and waited for him to pass. Conrad was walking by when he slowed down as soon as he came out of the corridor, but continued walking until he was out of sight.

Harry let out a quiet sigh of relief and climbed down the rest of the way. As soon as he reached the ground he shot a grin at the trellis having overcome it with a hurt shoulder and torso. He then turned around to walk away, although he had walked into a wall of flesh. He then jumped back with a quiet yelp and looked at the person he walked into.

"What are you doing?" Conrad asked amused wearing his usual smile

Harry felt himself go pale, and his stomach flutter "Please don't tell anyone. I just need some air, and i'll be back later." Harry explained

"Alright"

Harry blinked looking up at Conrad "Alright?" Harry said

Conrad laughed lightly and Harry relaxed a bit "Well you seem to be well enough to go for a walk. After all, you just climbed out of your window to get out of your room, so i think you deserve it." He replied

Harry then grinned "Thanks Conrad." He said relived

"Although, you can't be seen by anyone. After all, your in your room resting." Conrad continued "And i don't recall you ever being shown around.. Would you like a tour?"

Harry couldn't believe his luck. Not did he leave his room, but he was also going to get a tour of the castle with Conrad.

Harry tried to hide most of his happiness, while managing "That would be great"

Conrad nodded and they started walking out into the courtyard. Conrad explained what it was used for, but Harry had to zone him out. All that he was really thinking about was how his voice sounded. It was rich, gentle and smooth. He could listen to it for hours. _Whats going on with me...?_ Harry thought.

They had walked farther when suddenly Harry heard footsteps coming from the corridor Conrad and him had just left from. Conrad looked around quickly and pointed towards the left side.

"There are guards coming this way, I'll lead them off if you can quickly hide over there" He said

Harry nodded "See you over there" He then jogged over to the garden. while jogging he had looked back and saw that Conrad was talking to the guards. It looked as if they were looking for someone. _Later doesn't mean that long after all_ Harry thought dryly.

He soon arrived at the garden, and had to stop. This was the most beautiful gardens he had ever seen. there were flowers everywhere and a fountain in the middle. He was out of view of the guards and Conrad so he decided to look around a bit.

He realized that he didn't recognize any of the plants around him. There were 5 flowers that seemed to be everywhere, and were the prettiest. He crouched down the have a closer look at the flowers in front of him. They were a bright blue with 5 individual petals. He was going to pick one up when he heard footfalls behind him. His head whipped around, but he relaxed as soon as he saw Conrad jogging into view.

"These flowers are beautiful.." Harry said loud enough for Conrad to hear "I've never seen them before.."

Conrad walked over to stand beside him and Harry stood up.

"You probably wouldn't see them outside this castle. My mother, the former maou Cecilie von Spitzweg creates flowers. She named 4 of them after her children, herself and Yuuri Heika." He explained.

"Oh" Harry murmured. "What are the names..?"

Conrad smiled and pointed to a yellow flower "This is 'Beautiful Wolfram'-" He pointed to a green one beside it, "This is 'Secret Gwendal'-" He pointed to a fiery red flower "This is 'Celi's red sigh'-" He then pointed to a black flower "This is 'Filled with Yuuri's Naivete', and lastly-" He pointed to the blue flower, the one that Harry had been looking at "This is 'Conrad stands upon the earth'"

"Wow" Harry said "It must take a lot of effort to create flowers like these.."

Just as Conrad opened up his mouth to respond, a couple voices rang out, calling Harrys name. Him and Conrad froze,

"I'm sorry for not getting through the whole tour, but it would probably be best if we get you back to your room before the whole castle is in a frenzy" Conrad said smiling

Harry nodded smiling back "Probably"

They then jogged back towards the castle. Conrad looked towards the corridor to find that there were a bunch guards trailing out of it searching.

"Alright Harry "Conrad began "Were going to have to go through the castle. There won't be enough time to distract them."

Conrad then turned around, and went back through the garden. On the other side was another corridor, this one had no-one near it. Harry smiled and they ran towards it. They ran through the corridor, and didn't run into any guards until they were farther into the castle. Harry was running up ahead when he saw 2 guards turn the corner. Before they could see Harry, Conrad grabbed his hand and pulled him into a side corridor behind a statue, pushing himself against him so that Harry wouldn't be seen.

Harry couldn't believe what was happening. He hadn't been very alert in the hallway, but he was now. He could feel Conrads calming breaths on his neck, and him pressed up against him. It was all he could think about at that time. Conrads smell was almost like Cinnamon. Harry couldn't find the words to describe it He felt his heart soar as he blushed. He didn't know the footsteps pass until he heard Conrads voice in his ear

"That was close" Not trusting his voice, Harry nodded.

Conrad then stepped back and checked the corridor. There was no-one there. They then had an easier time getting back to his floor, although there were more guards in front of his door than anywhere.

"I'll distract them by saying i saw you in the garden." Conrad said in a hushed tone

Harry smiled "Thanks for doing this Conrad."

Conrad smiled back and released his hand. Harry hadn't realized that he had been holding it for the whole time.

"Have a good evening" Conrad said kindly.

"You too" Harry replied and he watched Conrad jog up to the guards. It didn't take long until most of them had left and Harry had an opening.

Harry ran the rest of the way and into his room. He quickly looked around and shut his door with a sigh. He had done it. He let out a loud laugh and walked towards his bed and sat down. He had a good day roaming around with Conrad. It didn't even seem that long to him. Thinking about his day made him realize something. What would the others think he was doing all day? Harry soon created his own story to work, and used the bath across the hall to wet his hair. He then placed the white shirt back into the dresser and layed down, trying to sleep.

It didn't take long before Gisela walked back in. He knew it was her by the noise she made when she saw that he was laying in bed. Once she got over her shock, it turned into frustration and she walked over and tryed to wake him up. Harry pretended to resist, but woke up.

"Where were you this afternoon?" Gisela demanded "You should have been healing!"

"Wha...?" Harry murmured rubbing his eye "I've been in here all afternoon"

"I checked this room this morning and you weren't there! we had the whole castle searching for you" She said in a huff

"Oh, i went for a bath this morning" Harry said sitting up "I know you said not to, but i have been resting here for a couple days, and didn't want to stink out the room."

Gisela let out a loud sigh "Of course you wouldn't be noticed in the baths, my father checked them." She muttered under her breath

"Well" She said loudly again "I will go and tell everyone the hunt is off. Good night Harry"

"Goodnight Gisela" Harry replied feigning a yawn.

When she was gone Harry couldn't help but chuckle, as he nestled into a comfortable sleeping position.


	8. Chapter 7

**Alrightehh! Heres another chapter for everyone! :3 **

**Thank you for the Happy cookies everybody! :DD I still feel guilty for not writing chapters so i shall try harder this week ,! **

**I Have the Technology! *^* Anyways~ On with the story! :DD**

**Hobey-ho, Lets go! (Heh, heh, did someone ask for a Bobby Pendragon reference?XDD! )**

**~Dinasaurs-go-rawr**

* * *

Harry woke up earlier in the morning. He sat up slowly and yawned, looking around the room. It wasn't to early, the colour flooding into his room could only be sunshine. He looked over at his desk and grinned. There on his desk layed all of his things. Although, as soon as he went to reach for them, a foul smell rang up. Harry wrinkled his nose in distaste and looked down.

All over his left shoulder and chest was a large layer of what looked to be pale green lotion. Harry groaned to himself. He assumed that it was the salve that Gisela had been talking about the night before. Since he had fallen asleep, she had just put it on himself. Harry was surprised that the smell hadn't waked him, it was starting to make his eyes water.

He quickly got up, noticing the minimum pain it caused and walked towards the door. He then opened it and checked outside for anybody looking.

Outside there was not only 2 but 4 this time. The 2 new guards were standing right outside his door, and when Harry opened it to peek, they both looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Asked the one guard on the left, looking suspicious.

"Im just going to take a bath.." Harry explained to them, pointing to the salve.

"Alright" Said the one on the right, "Just don't be to long, Gisela might think that you were lost again." He seemed amused at the thought.

Harry nodded, and made his way to the bath.

He had never gotten the chance to really look around the bath before he dunked his head under the water. It was about the size of the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts. There were stained glass along the far wall, and a large bath in the middle that was almost like a pool. Harry found that farther on the left side was a cabinet, and walked towards it. He was happy to find that there was fresh towels, aswell as soap and quickly grabbed the stuff he would be using and proceeded towards the bath. Unlike yesterday, the bath was empty. Harry then walked over to the taps and turned them on and soon there was warm water throughout the tub.

Harry then undressed and slipped inside the bath. He sighed in content closing his eyes and letting the water sooth his body. He stayed like that for awhile until he remembered about the salve. He reached over towards the soap and washed it off as well as the rest of his body. He noticed that the wounds that he had looked like scars now. They looked almost healed, if it wasn't for the light bruises. Smiling, he washed his hair using the shampoo, then he was finished. He got up, grabbed a towel and then dried off. Once he was dry enough, he put his pats back on and walked back to his room drying his hair as he went.

When he got to his room he smiled again at seeing everything on his desk. Harry thought it could have been a sign for him, telling him he could actually go outside and not have the castle looking for him.

Harry walked over to the bed and sat down, the then grabbed his green shirt and pulled it over his head. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt him much at all. Gisela was right, the salve smelled horrible, but it was very good at healing. Just as he moved to grab his other things he heard a knock on the door and Gisela, followed by Conrad walked into the room. Harry felt his stomach flutter at the sight of him.

Gisela noticed that he had noticed his stuff on the desk and huffed. Before she could say anything, Harry spoke up.

"There must have been a reason you put my stuff here." He said "You didn't just expect me to ignore it, so i think i am well enough now to actually get up."

Gisela hesitated "But your healing.."

"Harry has been healing all along Gisela, with minimum complaints. I think he is already healed to be up and about." Conrad said trying to reason with her. Harry couldn't help but smile. Conrad was taking his side on the matter.

"I guess so.." Gisela said quietly "Okay Harry, you can but just don't push yourself to hard." She bit her lip

Harry grinned, "Brilliant!" He said happily. He looked over to Conrad and saw an amused smile on his face. Harry then winked at him, and got out of bed. _Did I just wink..? _Harry thought bewildered, he then blushed a light pink.

Gisela gave out a small noise at his abruptness, but sighed in defeat. He was still going to get up now, no matter what she said.

Harry then looked over at the desk and found that the rest of the stuff contained his boots, his vest, and sword. Harry froze.

"Whats wrong?" Gisela asked worried.

"Wheres my pouch?" Harry said still frozen looking through the pile

"What pouch..?" Gisela asked a little confused "There wasn't one with you when you came..."

"What?" Harry turned around shaken. He couldn't believe it, he _wouldn't_ believe it

Conrad then stepped forward "I couldn't find a pouch when i found you." He said frowning

After Conrad said this, he remembered. One of the bandits had taken something off of Harry when he was on the ground. He couldn't move to see what was taken, but he knew now. Harry felt sick. All of his things were in that pouch. Most importantly, His wand and mirror. He stood up more straighter.

"I need to get it back." He said seriously looking at both of them

"You can't now Harry, your still getting over your wounds. I just agreed for toda-" Gisela was cut off by Harry

"I apologize, but i couldn't care less about myself. All of my things were in that bag, everything..." He trailed off, as he reached for his vest to put it on.

"You can't go alone." Harry had put on his boots when he heard a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Conrad looking at him seriously. "Last time you got fatally wounded. If you want to go, im going to have to go with you." He continued

Harry sighed and put a hand to his face. Part of him was happy that Conrad was worried, but it wasn't the time. He didn't want to put anyone in danger because of him, especially Conrad. Although, he knew that it was the only way they would let him go. Conrad and Gisela waited for his answer, and eventually he looked up at Conrad.

"Fine." He said warily "But you are not the protecting me." Conrad opened his mouth to speak but Harry quickly continued. "As I have said before, I don't like people risking there lives for me. I can fight for myself."

Conrad sighed quietly but nodded "Alright. I assume you would like to leave as soon as possible..?"

Harry nodded "Preferably."

"Wait" Said Gisela suddenly "You have to clear up where your going first. You may not know where the Bandits are!"

Harry frowned "Then we can do that now. As for knowing where they are, we can follow the trail, and talk around. We aren't entirely hopeless." He explained

Gisela sighed in defeat "Then you are bringing salve for your wounds." When Harry tried to object Gisela talked over him, "No buts! You are bringing it."

Harry groaned, but didn't object again. He then turned to Conrad

"Would you be able to give me a tour..? I still don't know where everything is." Harry asked, managing an amused smile through his worry.

Conrad smiled back "Yes, i can do that."

"Great" Harry said, walking towards the door. "Thank you for everything Gisela" He said as he passed her

"Your welcome "She replied, "Be careful"

"I'll try. Trouble always has a way of finding me" Harry said opening the door. Conrad soon followed him and they walked down the corridor. Harry found that he would be looking around for guards to sneak away from, before realizing he didn't have to do that anymore.

"Did you get into your room okay yesterday?" Conrad asked smiling at him

Harry smiled back "Yeah, My excuse for disappearing was that i took a bath and then napped for the rest of the time. Im actually surprised they believed it."

"So am i actually."

They kept up a conversation for most of the way to Gwendals office, which included Conrad telling Harry where everything was in the castle on the way. Harry was happy that he could have a steady conversation with Conrad. He found that talking with him helped him calm down, and he was able to get his thoughts straightened out. It wasn't long before they were in front of Gwendels office. Conrad turned to Harry,

"I'm going to collect the things we need, i will be back soon." He gave another smile and left down the corridor. As he was walking,

Harry couldn't help but stare at him until he was out of sight. Harry shook his head to clear the blush off his face as well as clear his thoughts. When he was ready he knocked on the door.

From inside he was able to hear a gruff "Come in."

Harry walked in and found Gwendal sitting at his desk doing paperwork. The room was large with bookcases and drawers along the sides. It also had a couple chairs to the left side of the door, one of the chairs was not empty. There sat Wolfram von Bielefeld, reading a book. When Harry walked in, he got a glare sent for him for interrupting his reading, but Harry ignored it walking towards Gwendal. Before Gwendal could speak a voice piped up from next to him.

"Harry" Said Yuuri cheerfully, smiling brightly at him "What are you doing in here?", Harry hadn't seen him at first because he was behind a huge pile of paperwork for him to sign.

At Yuuris smile, Harry couldn't help but smile back. This king was always happy.

"Hello Yuuri. Im in here to ask Lord Gwendel for a favor." At this Gwendel looked up from his paperwork looking at Harry with a suspicious look.

"What?" Gwendel said gruffly,

"When i was attacked, one of the bandits stole something from me. A pouch. So, i need your permission to get it back." Harry said seriously looking Gwendel straight in the eye.

"One of the bandits stole something?" Yuuri asked worried "Of course you can get it! I can help if you want."

Before Harry could reply Gwendel stood up looking at Yuuri "Your a king, you can't be running around doing quests for other people. your duty is for your kingdom." He then turned towards Harry, "Why is this pouch so important to you, that you would risk your life again to retrieve it?" He asked scowling.

"It has all of my things in it, and among them personal items that have great value to me." Harry replied.

Gwendel then pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers "And if i say no?" He asked

"I would go anyway, with or without your permission." Harry said like it was completely obvious, "Either way, im going, but it would be nice to actually be able to."

Gwendel sighed and sat back down "Fine." He said curtly "But you have to brin-" He was cut off by the door opening up behind Harry, and Conrad walked in.

"That has already been decided Brother." Conrad said calmly,

"Conrad" Said Yuuri, standing up.

Connrad smiled at Yuuri "I'll be fine Yuuri Heika. I will be back before you know it."

Yuuri groaned "Its 'Yuuri' Conrad, your my godfather, you named me!" He grumbled

Conrad laughed lightly. Harry was bewildered. He didn't know that Conrad named Yuuri, or was his godfather. Harrys thoughts were cut off by Gwendel speaking up,

"Harry, i expect you back as soon as possible." Gwendel said scowling.

"Alright." Harry said warily, he then turned to Conrad "Is everything ready?" He asked

Conrad nodded "Yes, im ready to leave whenever you are."

Harry nodded and turned to everybody in the room "Well, i guess i'll be back." He said a little awkwardly "Bye."

"Bye, Be careful!" Yuuri said waving

Suddenly a voice was heard "You CHEATER!" Everyone looked towards Wolfram who was glaring at Yuuri. Yuuri raised his hands in surrender.

"What? Wolfram i was just saying 'Be caref-" He was cut off by Wolfram

"Does that mean you care more for this man-" He pointed towards a extremely confused Harry "-More than you do me?" He yelled storming over to where Yuuri was.

At this point Yuuri started to pale and slowly back away from him.

Yuuri was in a panic "No! I mean, Yes, Wait! i mea-" He was cut off by Wolfram yelling at him, and muttering a quick "All the

element that is fire, serve this proud Mazoku!"

Gwendel stood up with a frustrated look on his face and yelled "Silence!" But it was to late. At this point Conrad quickly grabbed onto Harrys arm and pulled him out of the room.

"You wont want to be in the middle of that." Conrad told him. Just as Harry was about to answer Yuuri ran out of the room

"AAHHH! WOLFRAMM! STOP!" In return, Yuuri gasped and ducked. A fireball flew right over his head, at hit the wall. If Yuuri hadn't have ducked, he would have gotten it full force.

"Come back you Cheater!" Wolfram screeched running out of the room. Yuuri was already running down the corridor.

"And this happens daily..?" Harry asked bewildered

"Pretty much." Conrad answered "Ever since they got engaged."

Harry shook his head "Well, we better get going then."

Conrad nodded, and they walked down the corridor.

"I heard that their engagement was just an accident." Harry said

Conrad gave Harry a side look "Yes, it was."

Harry was a little confused "How can you accidentally do that?" He wondered out loud, thinking about Marriages in the wizard world.

"Well in Yuuris case, Wolfram was insulting Yuuris family and he slapped him on the left cheek instead of the right." Conrad said calmly

"Oh i see.." Harry murmured. _He must have been pretty mad to mistaken that _Harry thought.

They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the front courtyard. To the right was the stables, and in it he was able to hear a familiar whinnie.

"Fawkes is here?" Harry asked Conrad with a grin,

Conrad assuming he was talking about his horse smiled and nodded "You have a very smart horse."

Harry walked quickly over to the stable and saw Fawkes standing there. As soon as Fawkes saw Harry he let out another whinnie.

Harry walked over and petted his horses muzzle "Hey Fawkes, Its good to see your alright." He said smiling

Fawkes rubbed his face against Harry causing him to laugh, "We have to get my pouch back, it was stolen." Harry said suddenly

"Are you ready to go?"

Fawkes then nodded him head and Harry smiled. He then turned to Conrad who was leaning up against the stall smiling amused,

"Were ready." Harry said to him. Conrad then tossed him a sadle and Harry worked at getting it on. It wasn't like his saddle before, this must belong to the castle. Harry was trying to get the clips on right when a voice was at his ear.

"Your doing it wrong." Conrad said amused. He reached around Harry and grabbed his hands directing where they should have gone to try on the saddle.

Harrys heart stopped for a moment feeling Conrads arms move around him, but he relaxed soon after letting Conrad guide him.

He could feel himself starting to blush throughout the process, and was starting to feel ridiculous. Although, Conrad didn't seem to notice, and if he did, didn't seem to care. Once again Harry found himself getting lost in the scent of Conrad. The rich cinnamon-like smell that had gotten to him before. Harry found himself not paying attention to the things around him, until he heard

"There, its done." Conrad said in his ear. It caused a small involuntary shiver to go through Harry, But he nodded

"Thanks" He said quietly,

"Your welcome." Conrad said with a smile releasing him, "We better get going."

Harry nodded and mounted Fawkes, who was giving Harry a look,

"Oh shush." Harry said blushing a light pink

"Hmm?" Conrad looked over from his stall

"Nothing." Harry said with a reassuring smile. Conrad nodded and Harry sighed quietly in relief.

Soon Harry and Conrad were leaving the castle, and were preparing for the journey ahead of them.

* * *

**Tadaa~! :D Yet another chapter successfully finished! *^***

**I would love some Happy cookies :D Please Review~!  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Heeeyy :3 **

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Some of them made me giggle /w/ (Ex: "Harry and Conrart sitting in a tree.." XDDD!)**

**Hehe! But i also want to answer some questions asked~! :3**

1: What are Conrads thoughts on Harry?

**You will find out, all in due time.. :3 **

2: Will Harry get his pouch back?

**Its all part of the story! But yesh x3**

3: What season is it?

**This is after the third season, so then theres more room for a plot line! Hurrah!**

**Now that thats settled~! On with the Story! *^***

**~Dinasaurs-go-rawr**

* * *

Harry and Conrad left the castle in the afternoon. They were both riding in a comfortable silence, thinking to themselves. Harry was thinking about the attack. He found himself more drawn to that topic now that he was searching for his pouch.

The thing Harry was confused about was how Conrad knew how to find him. Harry thought how he told Fawkes to go ahead and get help, but even if Fawkes did get to the castle, it would have taken longer for Conrad to reach him.

"Hey Conrad.." Conrad looked over at Harry questionably "How did you find me?" Harry asked

"Gwendel was getting a little impatient, so he asked me to ride out and meet you. When i was near the forest, your horse came to me, so i followed it and found you." He explained

"Fawkes came back then..?" Harry asked questionably

Conrad nodded "Yes, if it wasn't for him i don't think i could have made it back in time.." He trailed off with a frown.

"Oh i see.." Harry murmured. He then looked down at Fawkes and saw a superior look in his eyes. Harry couldn't help but laugh a little and pet his mane. He then looked back up at Conrad, "I was that bad was i?"

"Yes, although, There was 7 bandits in total, including the archer. You took down more than half of them single handedly." Conrad said "Your quite a good swordsman. Even without an arrow through your shoulder." at the last comment, Conrad had to smile,

Harry laughed lightly "Well, from the rumors i hear about you, you must be a good swordsman yourself." and Harry had heard rumors. Either from travelers, or sometimes Yozak. They all talked about how strong and fast Sir Conrart Weller was, and how they longed to battle him. All except Yozak, who told about when he was his comander.

Conrad inclined his head, "So i've been told." He said smiling "Perhaps we could spare sometime."

Harry felt his stomach do flip, and he had to stop himself from yelling "YES!" Instead Harry nodded smiling slightly with a controlled

"That would be great"

Conrad smiled "Alright."

Harry then looked towards the town, trying to calm his wild thoughts. He had so much to look forward to now, except he had to get his pouch back before doing anything. Harry let out an inwarded sigh, and turned his thoughts towards a plan. It wasn't that long before they reached the town. This was Harrys first view of the town, since he had been slowly dying the last time he came through. It looked like a joyfull town with lots of things going on, with lots of people. Along the road there were little shops, for various things. Harry found that he couldn't help but look around at all the cool things happening.

Harry felt eyes on him, and he turned around to see Conrad staring at him in amusement.

Harry blushed and unselfconsciously put a hand through his hair "What..?" He muttered, "Its a pretty town."

Conrad laughed lightly, "That it is." He said still looking at him,

Harry had to control his face from turning any redder and looked away at the shops. Some of the shops looked to be very interesting. One on his left sold some pretty jewerly, while on the right was a butcher of some kind. While they were heading down the hill, they passed by an apple booth with a girl sitting there. As soon as she saw them she ran up grinning holding an apple, When she saw Harrys face fully, she got a small blush and said,

"Would you like to by an apple Sir?"

Harry smiled, "Sorry, I haven't got any money for right now." At the small drop of her face, Harry couldn't help but add,

"If you save me one, i'll be back in a few days, i'll happily buy one."

The girl then grinned again, blushing and nodded frantically, "Okay! Goodbye!" The girl then went happily back to her booth and sat down smiling to herself.

"It seems like you can get along with anybody." Conrad said

"Not everybody.." Harry trailed off with a wry look thinking about Snape and Draco.

It wasn't long until they were out of the town, waving goodbye at the guards at the gate. They headed down the road, and Harry could see the road enter the forest farther down. Harry was thinking about the quest when he thought of something.

"Hey.. Maybe we should have sent a message to Yozak. He should have heard something about the bandits." Harry said looking up at Conrad

Conrad smiled "I already have."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Harry asked surprised,

"It hadn't came up until now." Conrad said amused "Plus, it being Yozak would most likely want to surprise you himself."

Harry nodded, rolling his eyes "Probably."

Soon, they were entering to woods. During daylight, it looked peaceful, with noises of the wind on the leaves and the occasional bird. Although, Harry knew that it wasn't so peaceful during the night. Harry could see the spot already, from where he was attacked. It made him frustrated how he was so close to the end, but he got stopped.

"Which way did they go after you chases them off?" Harry asked suddenly, dismounting his horse,

"They escaped to the left, through the trees." Conrad answered doing the same.

Harry nodded and walked over towards the left crouching to find any sort of evidence. He touched some leaves and saw that they were bent inward, probably done by the bandits in a haste to get away. He then moved most of the broken twigs and leaves on the ground and uncovered what looked to be footprints.

Harry grinned and looked up "For bandits, they aren't very discreet."

Conrad had been observing him until then, but looked down and smiled back at Harry, "They don't seem to be."

Harry then stood up, "The bandits probably left as soon after the attack to get away. It would be safe to follow the tracks. If you

could watch the horses, i can follow the tracks." Harry offered, however, Conrad shook his head smiling

"I can't take that chance." He said, "Before did you find some sort of camp by any chance..?"

Harry thought about it for half a second before remembering when he first had seen the bandits. "No, but i heard most of them.."

He began, "I'm sure this trail would lead there though." Harry continued

Conrad shook his head, "Well, i'm sure it wouldn't work out. Who would watch the horses if we both go?" He asked

Harry sighed, "Here." He said walking over to Fawkes, "Fawkes can lead your horse over to where i was camping, and we can meet them there."

Conrad hesitated looking towards the horses, "Will he remember..?" He asked

Harry looked towards his horse and whispered in his ear the directions, Fawkes then nodded his mane and caught the other horses reins and continued down the road.

Conrad still hesitated, but Harry stepped into the trail the bandits left, "So, are you coming?" He asked with a smile

Conrad sighed but nodded, "Lead the way."

Harry continued into the forest, sometimes crouching to check to see if he was following the footsteps but he did it rarely. From all of the broken branches on the trees, the bandits had to be in a big hurry to get away. _Conrad must have scared them greatly,_ Harry thought. It was a long while of walking until they made it to a clearing.

"Found it." Harry stated

This had to be where the bandits had stayed, it was obvious. The place was trashed with eaten food and amateur beds, not even taken down. Harry noticed that the bandits hadn't spared the stolen goods they had. They managed to take the bags, however, there was various goods thrown across the grounds forgotten by them. There was a few necklaces spaced out, an earing, and a bunch of silverware. As Harry moved more into the camp, he noticed a silver dagger near the make-shift beds.

He walked over to it, and picked it up looking it over. It looked like you average dagger, it couldn't have been stolen. Along the side however, was an inscription, some type of symbol. The symbol looked to be a side of a skull with a blood red stake through it.

Harry looked at the mark curiously before turning to Conrad, who was searching the camp for anything.

"Hey Conrad," Harry called over "Do you recognize this symbol?"

Conrad made his way quickly to his side and gently took the dagger from him, looking it over.

"No i have never seen this before.." He said handing it back

Harry frowned, "Well just have to see if Yozak will." Harry then put the dagger into his boot to conceal it and hold it.

"We should probably meet the horses now." Conrad said staring at the sky, "Its beginning to get dark."

Harry nodded and they made one last sweep of the camp, finding nothing else and traveled back towards the road. Once they got there, they could see the sky slowly darkening.

"My camp isn't far from here." Harry began, "I hid most of the things i used, but they can be easily found."

Conrad smiled, "Okay."

They walked in silence for a little bit until Conrad spoke to Harry, "How did you meet Yozak?" He asked conversationally,

Harry gave him a half-smile but answered, "I had traveled to a human village, and got into some trouble with some humans. They saw my black hair and all of a sudden thought i was going to kill them. Although, just when things were going to get even worse, Yozak showed up, and pretty much saved the day."

Conrad smiled, "That sounds like Yozak.." His gaze then traveled towards Harrys hair, "You must get that a lot, having black hair."

Harry nodded, "Most of the time i wear a hat" He said, "Although most of the time, i forget them." He added thinking about his hat that was sitting on the desk back at the castle.

"Are you half-mazoku then?" Conrad asked questionably,

Harry frowned. He hadn't came up with that much detail on his story. Nobody really cared to ask, but most of the time they thought half-mazoku. Harry decided to tell the truth,

"I really don't know." He said with a frown,

Conrad looked towards him with light confusion on his face, before it became smooth again. "Yozak wrote in his letter that you had lost most of your memorys before. I didn't realize how far they were lost. I apologize."

Harry waved a hand, "Its alright, i can't really miss what i have forgotten." He said. Harry didn't like lying to Conrad. He wished he could tell him where he was from, and all about his life, but he knew he couldn't. It would probably unbalence things, and change his views on him. Harry didn't want Conrad to avoid him because he was from a different world.

"Do you remember anything at all?" Conrad asked gently,

"Some things come back. Although they normally come back in nightmares." Harry said truthfully with a grimace. He decided that he would answer as best as he could, without lying, just stretching the truth a bit.

Conrad frowned, "What kind of nightmares?" He asked.

Harry winced thinking of most of them, but before he could reply Conrad spoke again, "I'm sorry. I can see that this topic is a bit delicate for you."

"Its alright." Harry said tiredly, "I'm just not ready to talk about them. Maybe sometime later i can answer your questions."

Conrad nodded, and they walked in silence for a bit.

The silence didn't last forever, because the camp was soon right in front of them. Harry smiled, and walked into the trail, leading Conrad through it. They didn't walk for long until they heard Harrys horse Winnie.

"Good job Fawkes." Harry said petting his mane. His camp looked just as it had last time. The tree in place, and it generally looking deserted. The 2 horses were positioned in front of the tree.

"I'll be back." Harry told Conrad walking into the forest a bit. Harry found the branches he used and brought them back to the camp, and placed them over the tree making it safe from rain like he had last time.

"There we go." Harry said with a yawn.

"Why don't you go to sleep. I can keep a watch for anything that comes." Conrad said seeing Harrys yawn,

"I'm not that tired." Harry said stopping a yawn. He tried to ignore the amused look Conrad sent towards him.

"How about i take the first watch, and let you sleep and then i can wake you up later for your watch?" He offered, Harry frowned but realized this was the best offer he was going to get that night.

"Fine, but promise me you'll wake me." He said seriously sitting below the tree,

"I promise." Conrad said smiling gently at him.

Harry nodded before finding a comfortable position to sleep in. Harry closed his eyes and the last thing he heard was Conrads smooth voice murmuring,

"Goodnight Harry."


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello0o~!**

**Yet another chapter to be posted! :3**

**I would like to say to the Anonymous reviewer that I shall work harder on capitalizing my "i's (:**

**Sorry for not doing it before! I get how its distracting, It shall be fixed**

**Anyways~! Onwards with the chapter! *^***

**~Dinasaurs-go-rawr**

* * *

Harry woke up in a daze. For the moment he looked up at the tree above him wondering how he got there, until realization hit. He sat up and looked around. The horses were where they were before, and Conrad was sitting beside a tree farther away. Suddenly Harry felt frustration.

He then got out of the bunk and walked over to Conrad. On hearing Harrys footsteps, he turned around with a smile only to see Harry glaring at him.

"Why didn't you wake me up for my watch?" Harry asked frustrated,

"You needed the rest." He replied calmly, standing up slowly.

Harry frowned, "I'm fine Conrad. You need sleep as much as I do." He said in exasperation, "You should have woken me up."

Conrad sighed quietly, but nodded slowly, "If that is what you would like, than I will do so."

Harry nodded, "Good." He said relieved, He started walking towards the horses, "Since you were awake all night, tonight I will take watch, and you can sleep." He called back with a half-smile. Conrad opened his mouth to object but Harry was already talking.

"No buts." He said fully smiling, "Its only fair. You're just going to have to deal with it."

Conrad made a noise of exasperation, but didn't disagree.

Harry then sat himself down next to the horses, watching as Conrad made his way over to sit beside him. Harry could feel a blush creep onto his face as Conrad settled down beside him. He sat close enough that there shoulders were brushing, and Harry felt tingles move up his arm with every time they touched. Harry found himself wishing that he could touch more of him, could smell his sweet scent again. However, Harry found that he couldn't, not without making him seem like some lovesick teenager. _Woah, _

_Lovesick?_ Harry thought in confusion. Harry was trying to get rid of his thoughts when Conrad spoke from beside him.

"Would you like some breakfast?" He asked with his usual smile,

Harry couldn't help but notice just how close they were. He could notice his clear brown eyes with every little silver speck. He liked how they tended to twinkle when he smiled. However, it wasn't like Dumbledores twinkle, it was much more pure. With an inward shake of his head Harry answered with a smile of him own,

"Yeah sure."

Conrad reached toward his horse and grabbed the bag that he had taken with him. He reached his hand inside and took out some fruit, bread and cheese. Harry looked at the food and he could her his stomach rumble. He hadn't eaten since they were at the castle. Conrad handed Harry over some of his share and they ate in silence. After they were done, Conrad passed some apples to the horses and they packed up the camp.

"Do you have any ideas of where to go now?" Conrad asked looking at Harry,

"Well we should probably go to a few towns and ask around. We could also send another message to Yozak to meet us so we won't waste more time trying to figure out what the symbol means." Harry said thinking it over

Conrad smiled at him and mounted his horse, "Sounds like a plan."

Harry nodded and mounted his own, leading them out onto the road yet again.

When they got to the road, they turned and went on there way towards the next town. While Harry was riding he realized something. He didn't really know much about Conrad, or his past. All he really knew was he had 2 half-brothers, he is the godfather to the maou and he has a flower named after him. It wasn't much to go by, so Harry thought about something to say, or ask. However, he was drawing a blank. Finally he settled for,

"Whats your favorite colour?" Harry asked. He mentally kicked himself for such a lame question, but it was the only thing he could think of.

Conrad looked over at him smiling amused, "Pardon?" He asked,

Harry felt himself blush, but he ignored it and continued, "I realized I don't know much about you.." He trailed off watching Conrad nod in understanding,

"Ah, i see." He murmured, "As for my favorite colour, I don't have one. I like all colours the same." He gave Harry a side look,

"Whats your favorite?" He then asked

Harry smiled, happy that he had answered his question, and he answered honestly, "I don't normally pay attention to colours unless I have to, so I guess my answer would be the same answer as yours."

Conrad smiled, "What else would you like to know?" He then asked,

Harry didn't know what to ask first. So many questions were popping in and out of his head. Conrad looked at Harry and sensed his dilemma, so he began at the beginning.

"I was born in Shin Makoku. My mother was the maou at that time as you know, and my father was a human. Sir Dunheely Weller." He said, " My father died of old age when I was younger, but he was a great man. He was also known as a great swordsman. He helped me learn to use a sword. Gunter had also taught me at an academy, but I was not happy with it. When I was 16 I decided to live as a mazoku and started my life as a knight in the kingdom, serving whichever maou was in power, which was still my mother."

Harry listened to everything Conrad said with his full attention. He had wanted to know about Conrad, and now he was. He had felt a little weird at first, learning about it, but after awhile he got lost in his talking.

"Ohh.. "Harry murmured afterwards. He didn't really know what to say.

Conrad looked towards him with a gentle smile, "Have you remembered anything about your past yet?" He asked

Harry frowned at the turn of events. He had to somehow tell the truth, while hiding his true identity.

"Um, I was an only child," Harry began, "From some of the information my nightmares give me, my parents had both died when I was little so, I grew up with some relatives. Although, they didn't like me that much so they would usually pretend I didn't exist." He said with a frown.

Harry was trying to find a way to make his life sound better than it actually was, but it wasn't turning out that way. Most of his life was depressing, and Harry couldn't help it. He tryed to make it seem like he was trying hard to remember most of his 'lost' memorys. At some points Harry thought that he was going to be called out on his bluff, but he wasn't. Harry looked over at Conrad and saw a look of sympathy there,

"Im sorry." He said kindly,

"Its not your fault." Harry said uncomfortably. He didn't like these moments. He didn't understand why people always felt the need to apologize for what had happened to other people during there lives. Its not like they could control that went on, so why apologize?

"I know." Conrad murmured, "But im sorry it happened."

Harry frowned, "Me too."

They rode in silence for a bit more. Harry looked up at the sky to find they had been riding for a long time, it was already afternoon. He then realized how worn out he was for riding all morning. It must have been time to stop for lunch because Fawkes started getting impatient.

Harry looked over at Conrad, "Do you think we should stop for a break now?" He asked

Conrad looked over at him and smiled, "If you would like. The town is just up the road."

Harry nodded and dismounted his horse bringing him into a nearby clearing near the road. Conrad dismounted beside him and followed him. Harry laid down on the grass with a sigh. It felt good laying in the shade. Fawkes started grazing the grass with the other horse as Conrad sat beside him. He got lunch out and they ate in peace. After they were finished they packed up and left for the road again.

When Conrad said that the town was just up the road, he was right. They hadn't traveled very far when it came into view. Harry had passed through it on the way to Blood Pledge Castle. It was an average town, but smaller. There was a bunch of people outside buying things from the markets around. When they got to the edge of the town they had a stable with some horses in it.

Conrad dismounted, and brought his horse over to the man at the stable. Harry quickly dismounted and followed him over to find that this was a holding place for horses, when they were not being used. Conrad gave the man some money and they were able to put there horses in the stables.

Harry then walked with Conrad towards the inner part of the town.

"Where would you like to go first?" Harry asked

Conrad looked around before turning to Harry, "Lets try asking one of the marketers if they have heard anything about the bandits. It will be quicker if we both choose a person to question. After that, we'll have to wait and see."

Harry nodded, and they looked for the best person. In the end, they walked up to a man selling different items, from swords, to clothes, to jewelry. He didn't seem to have any customers at that moment and looked nice enough to answer a few questions.

Harry walked up and pretended to look around. The man at the counter looked up and walked over with a smile on his face,

"Can I help you with anything?" He asked polity,

Harry looked up, "Maybe. I was looking for a gift for my sister, and was wondering if there was any jewelry you might have." He lied,

The man smiled kindly, "Well we have an assortment of necklaces, in different colours and shapes. Though we don't have much, we had recently went through a burglary." He finished with a frown.

Harry let out a small gasp of surprise "That doesn't sound very good at all. Do you think it could be the work of bandits?" He asked curiously,

The man shrugged, "It could be. I've been hearing that some of the booths along this street have been getting a lot of items stolen also."

"Woah." Harry said, "Well I hope everything returns to you soon."

"Thank you." He said kindly, "Have a nice day."

Harry gave the man one last smile before walking away toward Conrad. Conrad was talking to a middle aged women at a fruit stand. The conversation was already ending when Harry got there.

"Oh is this your Husband?" The Women asked eagerly as Harry walked up. Harry wasn't sure what he had heard. He was sure

that she had just called him Conrads husband. He blinked a couple times, and opened his mouth to respond but Conrad was already talking.

"Yes, this is Harry." He said with a smile putting an arm around Harrys waist.

Harry didn't know what was going on. He could feel his face growing red, as much as he tried to stop it. He liked how Conrads arm fit perfectly around him, and was warm and comfortable. Just as Harry was thinking these things, Conrad gave him a small squeeze, and Harry realized what it ment, _"Just go with it."_ He heard Conrads voice telling him.

Harry put on a bright smile and turned to the lady, "Its nice to meet you." He said kindly,

The lady blushed, "Oh, you're such a cute couple." She gushed, "I hope everything goes well, have a good day!"

Conrad smiled "You too." Before leading him and Harry away. As they were walking Conrad slowly let his hand fall, and Harry frowned a little inside. Harry tried to ignore that, and turned towards Conrad,

"Sorry about that." Conrad said, "Its the easiest story to come up with that story for people."

"Its alright." Harry said reassuringly, "I understand."

Conrad nodded, "We should probably find an Inn to sleep. We can talk about what we found out in there." He said

"Okay." Harry said.

They walked for a bit longer until they eventually found one. They walked inside to find a cozy room. There were some interesting people sitting around, but Harry tried to not pay attention to them. Harry walked ahead, and they made it to the front counter where a young women was writing in a book. As they walked up, she looked up, blushing with a smile.

"Hello." She said, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Harry gave her a smile of his own and answered, "Yes, Is it possible for us to get a room?" He asked politely "Preferably with 2 beds" He then added thinking of Conrad.

The women pursed her lips and looked down at the book she had in front of her, "I'm sorry, but we only have rooms with one bed." She looked apologetic at them,

Harry turned to Conrad, "What would you like to do then..?"

Conrad hesitated but answered, "It doesn't matter to me. I don't mind having to share."

Harry nodded and turned back to the women with a bright smile, "Could we have a room then?" He asked

The women blushed more at his smile and answered a bit breathlessly, "Of course." She then opened a drawer in the desk and picked out a set of keys which she gave to Harry with shaking fingers. "That will be $20 a night." She continued looking more at Harry.

Conrad nodded, "That will be fine." He then handed over the money, which the women took.

"Its right upstairs to your right." She said smiling more at him,

Harry nodded, "Have a good night." He said before walking towards the stairs. As Harry was walking up the stairs he sighed. He didn't know why the women started acting that way. He was just trying to be polite.

They got to the room quickly enough. The room was an average size with a dresser, desk, wardrobe and a bed in the middle. The bed could fit both Harry and Conrad easy, so it took a little of Harrys worry away. Conrad sat on the bed and turned to look at Harry,

"Since we are most likely safe here, there won't be any need for a guard." He said,

Harry had to agree with him and nodded, "Alright."

He then awkwardly sat down at the other end of the bed, trying his best to ignore the fact that Conrad was sleeping next to him. He then laid down and got under the covers and closed his eyes. He could feel Conrad slowly slip in beside him and felt his face grow hot.

"You looked confused about how that women was acting around you." Conrad said suddenly from the other side of the bed.

Harry opened frowned, "I was. I don't get why she would act that way, all I was doing was being polite." He said,

He could feel Conrad laugh lightly, "You don't understand the impact you have on people." He said

Harry felt his frown deepen and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You have an aura of a leader Harry. When you talk, people listen to you. Another thing that might help with the other fact is that

you're quite handsome." Conrad said calmly.

Harry felt himself blush even more. Conrad had just called him handsome. His mind was at a complete standstill. He was happy that he was facing the wall instead of Conrad, so he didn't see his face.

"Oh.." Harry murmured not knowing what to say. He waited for Conrad to say something, but all he got in return was slow breathing. Conrad was already asleep.

Harry then closed his eyes once again, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	11. Chapter 10

**Heey :3**

**Omgg Its been 10 chapters already! :'DD! It makes me smilee! **

**Hehehe.. Thanks for My Happy Cookies everyone! :'D! I wish for more~! **

**Onward, to Chapter 10~! */^/* **

**~Dinasaurs-go-rawr**

* * *

Harry woke up warm and comfortable. He had thought that sleeping next to Conrad was going to be awkward, and uncomfortable, but actually it was nice. They just hoped into bed and slept all night. Harry tried not to smile as he remembered last night.

"_You're quite handsome."_ Conrad had said. Harry pointed his thoughts as he clung to his warm pillow even more. He didn't expect

Conrad to say that to him. He didn't even find himself that attractive, just alright. While thinking of this, Harry breathed in deeply. However, he was surprised when he got a smell back. He frowned a bit, _pillows aren't supposed to smell.._ Harry thought breathing in again. What he smelled made his stomach do flips. It was that rich, almost cinnamon smell that he loved. Before Harry could get lost in it, he opened his eyes, dreading what he'd find.

Harry found himself clinging to Conrads chest, using it as a pillow. Harry felt his face grow bright red, and with a yelp, he jumped away almost falling of the bed.

"I-I'm Sorry!" Harry exclaimed, blushing even more to find Conrad awake and staring at him amused.

Conrad smiled, "Its alright." He said, "It seems that during the night I took most of the pillows-" He pointed behind him "-I can see why you used me."

Harry sighed inwardly in relief. So that's what he thought. Harry thought it was a good thing that Conrad had taken the pillows or he wouldn't have any excuse. It was also a good thing that Conrad hadn't freaked out like he did. All Harry saw when he looked at him was his usual calm demenor, except, was that a faint blush? Harry wasn't sure, but if it was, it had to mean something.

Harry still felt his face red and mumbled, "Still..Sorry." Harry felt like he wanted to hide in embarrassment. _At least he didn't have his shirt off.. _Harry thought. Now that Harry was thinking of that, he blushed more thinking of if it did happen.

Conrad, seeing Harry was about to explode, cleared his throat, "Would you like some breakfast now?" He asked politely

Harry nodded, trying to stop his face from going redder, "That would be great."

Harry and Conrad had been tired from the day before and slept in their clothes. It didn't take long before they were ready and were walking down the stairs. Surprisingly, the Inn had a restaurant. It wasn't the best, but it served for guests of the hotel. They had both gotten the restaurant usual, which was scrambled eggs, with toast and fruit. They were eating in silence when Harry thought of something.

"How long were you awake?" He said, tensing for the answer,

"Not long." Conrad replied with a reassuring smile.

Harry sighed in relief, and they resumed eating. They weren't eating long before they heard a commotion towards the entrance of the Inn. An old man was yelling trying to get into the Inn.

"There going to come for you!" He warned, fighting against the 2 men pushing him out, "Hide yourselves and your things! The Immortals with kill you!"

The man gave one last scream before he was pushed all the way out. Harry and Conrad shared a quick look before they both got up. While Conrad paid for breakfast, Harry quickly walked over to the young women that he had talked to yesterday night. She looked very frightened.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly,

The women seeing Harry blushed and tried to calm her composure, "Y-yes, I am." She replied,

Now realizing the effect on people, Harry was wondering how far his limits went on people, and wanted to experiment.

"What was that man talking about before?" Harry asked with more pretend worry,

The women waved her hand and answered, "Something about 'The Immortals' and how they're going to steal and kill..." She trailed off looking a bit more frightened.

Harry frowned and patted her hand, "I'm sure it will be alright." Harry said with a half-smile. He looked over towards Conrad. Conrad nodded towards Harry and walked out the door. Harry understood what he ment. While Harry interrogated the women, he would go and talk to the old man.

Harry looked back towards the women, leaning forward, "Have you ever heard of The Immortals before?" Harry asked gently,

The womens eyes widened as Harry leaned in and she stuttered, "I-I think so. T-there were rumors spreading around a-about people who would do horrible things, just to get w-what they wanted." She looked more panicked near the end.

Harry tried his best to calm her down, "Its alright. There's nothing bad happening right now, there's no need to panic." He said in a soothing tone,

The women nodded, trying to calm herself down aswell, "You're right, its just me acting up." She gave a shaken laugh,

Harry gave her a bright smile, "Well I have to go find my friend. You have a good day."

Harry heard her small reply, and he walked outside the Inn looking for Conrad. He looked around, and started walking towards the market. He predicted that the old man would probably go there to warn more about the 'Immortals." Harry was just passing a church beside the Inn when he felt someone grab his hand and pull him into the alley. Harry looked over to find Conrad with the old man. The old man was very agitated and jumpy, muttering to himself.

"I just asked to talk to him." Conrad explained, "I haven't actually got to ask him yet."

Harry nodded and stepped towards the man. The man looked up frightened,

"I-I have to warn the town!" He exclaimed, with his fingers twitching

"I know." Harry replied calmly, "I just want to ask you, what are you warning the town about?"

"The Immortals!" He almost yelled, "They prey on towns and villages, taking what they find valuable and crushing it to pieces-!"

"Are The Immortals bandits?" Harry cut him off

The man looked alarmed, looking around for something, before shaking his head,

"They are greedy demons." He said whispered frightfully,

Harry nodded to himself, "Do you know where they are?" He asked

The old man looked even more nervous with this question, "I-I don't know." He looked around,

"I-I've said to much-" He tried to walk around Harry, only to find his way blocked by Conrad.

"There's one more thing." Harry said turning towards him. Harry then reached down to his boot and pulled the dagger out, pointing to the symbol,

"Is this The Immortals?"

When the old man saw the symbol, he let out a wail, back stepping away from it.

"I'll take that as a yes.." Harry murmured, mostly to himself. He then put the dagger back into his boot.

"T-they are coming for this town. Tonight." The man muttered, "The signs have already been shown.." The man then walked away.

Harry had thought to follow him, but he knew that he couldn't get anymore information from him.

"We did learn quite a bit." Conrad said pondering over what they had just heard, "What did you learn from the women inside?"

"Not much," Harry said frowning, "Pretty much what that man told us now, just not in detail."

Harry then decided to pace, walking back and forth thinking. Conrad watched from the side, frowning slightly.

"So we learned that The Immortals are an organization of bandits that do anything to get what they want. I'm sure they were the

ones who stole my pouch." Harry looked up at Conrad and stopped pacing, "All we have to do is find their hideout."

Conrad nodded, "We can try asking anyone else for more information. We have all day." He stated,

Conrad was right. It was late morning already, and could get a lot of things done. Although, when they started asking people about it, most of them didn't know, or were to flustered to answer there questions. Just as they were going to give up, a pigeon came out of no-where. At first Harry gave it a confused glace, but then he realized what it was. In this world, instead of owls they used messenger pigeons. This pigeon was an average size, and had a heart basket.

Harry smiled as it came to the ground in front of them. Conrad then bent down quickly and grabbed the message. Harry grabbed the pigeon so it wouldn't fly away, as Conrad read it.

"Apparently, Yozak has had a bit more luck than us." Conrad began, looking over at Harry, "He found out that the Immortals are

from Dai Shimaron. He wants to meet us on a boat heading out towards there, tomorrow morning."

Harry nodded frowning, "Alright...I'm pretty sure we could make it to the dock in time, if we leave earlier." Harry said. He then thought of another thing, "I think the leaders are in Dai Shimaron, not the bandits who attacked me. They are probably more close to us here."

"What do you think we should do about 'The Immortals.'" Conrad asked calmly,

Harry sighed, "I think we should send a message to Blood Pledge Castle to tell them about them. It sounds like a problem we should deal with. And with the information that they might attack this town tonight, I don't think they'd like to miss that."

Harry wasn't sure what to think on the topic of an attack that night. He wasn't sure whether to believe in that old man or not. Although, the man looked terrified at the thought of the bandits showing up, that couldn't be faked.

Conrad nodded, "Then I can send a message." He said, "Although, I can imagine Yuuri would drop everything to help."

Harry smiled, "Yes, he's a caring king."

"That he is." Conrad said with a calm smile, "I will write a quick letter to Yozak. However, we will have to find a place for pigeons to send one to Blood Pledge Castle."

Harry nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

They first wrote quickly back to Yozak, sending the bird back towards him. They then walked around town until they had found a place with a pigeon. It was a small building, that had a couple small pigeons in it. They paid the man sitting at the building, and borrowed a pigeon. Soon it was off flying in the sky in that direction. It was now later in the day, and they had done everything they could until it was later. They decided then to break for lunch. Conrad bought lunch from one of the small markets, and they ate outside under a tree.

Harry liked how quiet it was. It gave him a chance to hear things you don't normally hear. He could hear the wind whistling through the leaves, except the small chatter of the town far behind would sometimes break through the barrier.

"What are you thinking about?" Conrad asked suddenly from beside him. Harry looked over to see him looking intently at him with a half-smile on his face.

Harry gave him a wry smile, "I'm thinking its kind of peaceful." He said honestly, "Although it won't be later.." Harry trailed off thinking. Suddenly he grinned over at Conrad.

Conrad gave him a questioning look, "What?"

"What would you say to meeting the bandits half way, before they get to town?" Harry asked

Conrads eyes widened a bit, "That wouldn't be the smartest idea. If there is indeed an attack, then we will be outnumbered."

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but closed it frowning. He had his invisibility cloak with him. It wasn't in the pouch, it had been in his pocket all along. He could use it to direct their attention. The only problem would be Conrad. Nobody knew about him being from a different world. Harry had an inward fight against himself. One half of him wanted to tell Conrad, but the other half was sworn against it.

"I know we'll be outnumbered." Harry said, "But there's always room for a plan."

Conrad hesitated, "As long as its thorough.." He agreed, standing up and offering Harry his hand. With a smile, Harry accepted it, feeling Conrad pull him up.

"Alright, first we need to find ourselves some rope."

* * *

**Another chapter gone by! :') Sorry it was kinda short-ish! :/ The next chapter shall have a lot of action to make up for it, and **

**hopefully be longer.  
**

**Woah, its been awhile since i've put a message down here... Damn you Memory! ,!**

**Anyways! I would love some Happy Cookies :'DD (Aka: Reviews) They would make me happy!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Greetings readers! :D **

**Thank you for all of the Happy cookies! (Reviews) :) They make my day!**

**I wanted to try a new writing style for this chapter, so could you all Pleeasee review and tell me which style you prefer? :3**

**hehe, well ima get along with the chapter now, the suspense is killing me! XD**

**~Dinasaurs-go-rawr**

* * *

Half an hour later Harry and Conrad were setting up a place to meet the bandits. They had eventually found some rope, and happily some oil and matches for the upcoming raid. They debated whether or not Gwendal would actually show up, and came up with the same conclusion. Gwendal might seem like a tough grumpy man, but he cares about the kingdom and the people in it. Even if the attack might be a fluke, he would still show up to see if the town was Ok.

Before Harry and Conrad left to create a trap for the bandits Harry walked over to the women they had talked to at the fruit stand.

"Hello." Harry said with a pleasant smile, "I was wondering, if a lot of soldiers come into the town asking for us, could you point them over to the end of town?"

Harry then asked pointing across town towards where the road carried on.

The womens mouth formed a small 'o' and she whispered, "Are you boys in trouble?"

Harry laughed at her tone, and smiled reassuringly, "No, were just taking precautions."

The women nodded and smiled, "I'll be sure to tell them." She said kindly, "Thank you for your help, god knows the town needs it. Here, why don't you take some fruit for your husband and yourself. Its on me."

Harry smiled gratefully and had to keep himself from laughing over the excuse, "Thank you very much." He said taking the fruit, and putting them into his vest, "Have a great day."

The women nodded still smiling, "Good luck with everything dear." She replied

Harry gave her one last smile and walked towards Conrad who was waiting for him. Conrad gave him a questioning look,

"I was asking if she could direct Gwendal towards us when they arrive." Harry explained

Conrad nodded, "Are you ready?" He asked

Harry smiled, "Yep. lets get to it then."

Before they did anything they went to the stable and picked up their horses. Fawkes was not impressed that Harry hadn't visited him during their stay, but was happy to get out of the stable. They quickly mounted their horses and traveled towards the road at the end of the town.

"How many men do you think they'll have?" Harry asked suddenly looking over towards Conrad,

Conrad thought for a moment before saying, "A fair amount. The town isn't as big as others, so they would most likely use their men to steal rather than attack."

Harry pondered this thought and nodded, "I see." He murmured, "Im going to guess 40.."

"No, probably more like 50." Conrad said with a smile,

Harry smirked, "Oh is that so?" Harry said amused, "What do you think about a bet?" Harry didn't know why he had brought a bet up. He never usually did bets, but he felt he had high odds on this. He also wanted to see Conrads reaction.

Conrad looked over with his own amused smile, "Hmm, A bet?" He said, "Well if your planning on losing then I think a bet would be fine."

Harry scoffed, "I won't be losing." He replied with confidence.

"And what would be the reward for the winner?" Conrad asked,

Harry thought for a bit before saying hesitantly, "How about the loser has to do a favor for the winner. It can't be terribly bad, but a favor non-the-less."

Conrad raised an eye-brow but agreed, "Alright. You have yourself a deal." Conrad then reached his hand across the space in between them for a handshake.

Harry smiled and shook his hand. He tried not to think about how good his hand felt in his, and the tingle of them touching. He could feel his heart beating fast in his chest and his stomach giving him that now familiar flip. Harry could feel the calluses on his hand from all of the sword fighting he did. Although, they weren't rough, they were like his smile, kind and gentle. All of these thoughts passed through Harry for the couple seconds of the handshake before they released.

Harry looked around to hide his blush only to find that they were at right spot where they should be. The spot they were in wasn't that close to the town that a battle could effect it, and wasn't to far away. They could see the town down the small hill, so it would be easier for Gwendal to pin-point there location.

Harry then stopped and dismounted, "This is the best place to set up." Harry said turning to Conrad.

Conrad then nodded and dismounted as well, "Where should be put our horses?" He asked.

Harry frowned a bit thinking until he walked into the forest steering Fawkes that way. "There should be a clearing near here. We could put them there so then their out of danger, but are there if we need them."

Conrad smiled and followed him, putting his horses reins on a tree branch. Conrad then looked up at the sky noting that it was getting late and turned to Harry,

"What are we going to do until they get here?" He asked,

Harry frowned, before smiling and sitting down. He then reached into his vest and grabbed out the fruit the women had given him, "How about some dinner?" He said with a smile.

Conrad returned the smile and sat down next to him grabbing an apple, "Sounds good." He replied, "Where did you get these?"

"That women you were talking to yesterday. She gave them to me free, for my 'Husband' and I." Harry said amused, taking a bit out of his fruit. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Conrad reaction.

Conrad choked a little on his apple, and laughed, "How nice of her." He said,

Harry couldn't help it and laughed at how casual he said it. Soon Conrad joined in with his own laughter and they sat there until it had died down enough to talk. Harry looked up as he heard something in the distance. He was instantly alert, and looked around to realize nightfall had already fallen.

Conrad seemed to hear the same thing and they slowly moved towards the road. In the distance they could see a bunch of men traveling along the road. Harry was relieved that it had been a full moon tonight because they wouldn't have been able to see that well.

"Come on." Harry murmured, grabbing Conrads hand and running through he forest, out of sight from the bandits towards the end of the group.

There was a lot of them, although Harry was still confident of his guess was aqerite. Harry observed mostly at the men as he passed when he saw one that he knew. It was the tougher man that he had faught with when he had been attacked. Harry gritted his teeth when he saw his pouch hanging form his neck, and had to control himself from leaping out and taking it.

Harry then pointed towards the man, "There's my pouch." He said seriously,

"We'll get it after." Conrad said with confidence, "If you go in there now, its just going to be harder for us."

Harry nodded, and they carried on. Harry had to grin though because trailing along behind the men was a trailer. It wasn't a home trailer, but rather one used for holding items. In this case, used for the items stolen. The trailer was pulled by to horses, and Harry was able to see a few things in the back.

"Just as expected.." Harry murmured, They stopped just as the trailer was passing.

"Alright, do you have the rope?" Harry asked in a whisper, "And the matches?"

Conrad nodded and grabbed it out of his bag, with a confused look, "You still haven't explained what you plan on doing with it."

"Well i'll be attaching it to the trailer." Harry said nonchalantly,

"What?" He said in a surprised whisper, "What if they see you?"

Harry shrugged, "Then I guess the plan won't work after all. But its alright, I have a plan." Harry then grabbed the rope and matches out of his hand and turned away only to feel Conrad grab his arm and pull him back.

"Its dangerous." He said with a tinge of worry,

Harry felt his heart flutter, at the way Conrad was acting towards him. He truely did care, and didn't want Harry hurt. Harry then pulled up all the courage he could muster at that time and kissed Conrad on the cheek,

"I'll be careful." He said before he turned around and ran onto the road stealthily, trying not to think about what he just did and the reaction it caused.

The trailer was now farther ahead and Harry had to jogg to catch up. The men in front were not very observant Harry noted. He then tied the rope around the back 2 wheels. It took a lot of time and patience, but surprisingly, it went well. Up close to the trailer, Harry could finally see what was inside. Inside were cans of oil and a thing of matches, for burning down the town after they raided it. Harry was angry at them for even wanting to do this, when he thought of another plan completely different from the one he had. With a grin he backpedaled with the rest of the rope that wasn't attached, and tied it to a tree.

It wouldn't take long for the rope to constrict, it was already showing signs of it. Harry then went back to the trailer quietly, and waited for it to break. Harry smiled as the rope began

to tighten. It was just seconds from breaking. Harry started to count down in his head, _5...4...3...2- _He broke off noticing on of the men looking back. Harrys eyes widened as he

realizes he sees the rope,

"Wha-" The mans word was cut off by the snapping of the wheels.

The wheels flew off the back end causing the trailer to take a deadly tip. The horses went wild, and Harry quickly cut them loose from the trailer with his sword. The men in front of the trailer all had to dive for the side as the scared horses fled towards the town. Everything around Harry was in an uproar. The bandits were now angry, and turning towards Harry.

Harry then smiled, looking towards the broken trailer, at the spilt oil cans, before lighting a single match.

* * *

Gwendal had just reached the town with Gunter on horseback at his side. He let out a loud sigh to realize that the town was quiet, with not much going on. The only exciting thing was the marketers closing their shops. Behind Gwendal was a lot of soldiers, wondering if there really was an attack. Gwendals left eye-brow started twitching in irritation as Gunter spoke up,

"Do you think it was a hoax?" Gunter asked,

Gwendal just shook his head with a scowl, not knowing what to say.

As Gwendal and Gunter continued taking, a women in front of them was locking up her fruit stand. She looked up in surprise seeing so many soldiers, and walked up hesitantly.

Gwendal saw her approach and waited until she said something.

"Excuse me.." She began kindly, "But are you looking for Harry and Conrad?"

Gunters eyes widened as Gwendal responded with a nod, "Yes, where are they?" He asked,

The women pointed towards the end of town and smiled back at Gwendal, "They said they would just be ov-" She was cut off by a large "_BOOM_" and jumped.

They all looked over in surprise to find a large flash of red, and a small mushroom cloud.

Gwendal let out a sound of frustration, "Of course." He said with a large sigh. He then began barking orders at the soldiers, and Gunter had to stop himself from fainting.

* * *

After the explosion, Harry quickly put his invisibility cloak on at the opportunity. Everybody was to busy jumping out of the way of the blast of heat, and in shock to notice. Once it was on he quickly ran forward and around the men. However, when he saw the tough bandit he had faced before, he made a beeline for him before tripping him and taking the pouch from around his neck.

"W-what!" He had time to gasp in disbelief. No-one could hear him over their own shouts at the fire, and wouldn't believe him if he said anything.

Harry chuckled to himself as he made his way into the forest as he put the pouch around his neck again and wiped the invisibility cloak from off of his back. Instantly Harry felt his neck prickle, and He looked around trying to find anyone that could be watching. Although, Harry couldn't find anyone in sight. With a sigh he ran forwards into the caos and quickly found Conrad who looked at Harry with surprise,

"Why did you do that?" He asked, before he smiled, "It was quite the entrance."

Harry laughed lightly, "I was in the moment." He said with a shrug. "You ready?" He then asked

Conrad nodded, and unsheathed his sword as Harry did the same. Soon most of the bandits had seen them and with a cry, they jumped forward.

Harry had never fought quite so many people before. He felt himself get into a fighting position as a bandit ran at him with his sword swung high. Harry swung his own sword so it connected with the bandits. He soon parried the blade out of his hand, and the bandit made a loud gasp, before running into the forest.

After the first bandit, Harry began going on autopilot. He already knew how to fight, so he could easily slow things down and interpret the moves his enemys will make. He realized that most of these bandits knew how to fight, but not well. These must have been the rookies of the organization, Harry noted. He didn't expect them all to be expert fighters, only expert thieves.

Harry quickly found himself outnumbered by all the bandits around them, and soon Conrad and him started fighting back-to-back. Harry still wanted to see Conrads fighting style, but he didn't want to distract himself. He was begining to think that this was a bad idea when he heard a horn in the distance.

Harry felt himself grin and most of the bandits turned that way, giving lots of room for open attacks. He didn't even need to turn around, he knew who it was, Gwendel had shown up at last. Soon he saw soldiers from Blood Pledge Castle breaking in the midst of the attach, and the bandits began to panic, not knowing what to do. Harrys arms were slowly getting tired from the extensive fighting, but he didn't stop. Suddenly he felt another pressence by his side and he turned to find Gwendal standing beside him with a scowling face fighting a bandit.

Harry called over, "Gwendal, so glad you could make it."

Gwendal gave him a grunt and a quick glare before continuing. It didn't take long until most of the bandits had either fled, were captured, or unconscious. Harry felt his arms fall as the last of the bandits were rounded up. He turned and looked around to find Conrad walking towards him.

"Well, that was fun." Harry said breathlessly from the fight. He was more tired than he had felt in a long time.

Conrads mouth twitched into a half-smile, "How are you doing?" He asked

Harry sheathed his sword, "Tired." Harry said honestly,

"We can go to the Inn after we clean up a bit." He said.

Gwendal and Gunter then came up behind them, "Theres no need." He stated, "We have set up houseing for wounded, and soldiers for the night." He then turned to Harry with a large glare, in which Harry met straight on, "What were you thinking?" He thundered, "You could have lit the whole forest on fire! Did you even think?"

Conrad opened his mouth to say something, but Gwendal cut him off with a hand still glaring at Harry.

"I knew what I was thinking, and had planned everything out before I had done it." Harry said seriously, "I had it under control."

"This!-" He pointed to the still burning trailer-"Is not under control. You should have thought more about the people around you than yourself."

Harry felt himself pull himself up straighter and gave Gwendal a death glare, "I have always put others before myself." Harry said furiously, He pointed towards the trailer, "Look! Does it look to you like the fire is spreading farther than its suposed to? Do you see any of your soldiers or even the bandits harmed by the blaze? No. There perfectly fine, Its called a distraction."

From the corner of Harrys eye, he could see the shock on Conrad, and Gunters face at his outburst, but he quickly paid more attention to Gwendal. He could feel the anger seeping off of him, and Harry tensed preparing for the worst.

If looks could kill, Harry thought he would have died 10 times in that moment. Gwendal appeared to have problems sorting his anger into words, until he yelled,

"I know what a distraction is! It was still dangerous and I do not expect you to do it again." With a growl of frustration he walked off, and Harry felt his shoulders sag, no longer having to stick up for himself.

Conrad stepped beside him looking at him worried, "Are you alright?" He asked

Harry managed a half-smile, "I'm fine." He said, "Though I would feel better if I was sleeping."

Conrad nodded and they all walked towards the camps.

"That was not a smart thing to do." Gunter said with a frown. At Harrys half confused and have agitated look Gunter added, "Talking back to Gwendal."

Harry sighed and put a hand through his, now partially burnt hair, "I know, but I was right." He said. He then looked at the other two, "Not many people talk back to him do they? I could tell by your expressions."

Conrad shook his head, "No people don't. The only people who have are mother, Yuuri Heika, and now you." He replied.

"Although, they never talked back with as much confidence as you did." Gunter said with a smile,

Harry smiled also and shrugged, "It was the truth."

Gunter then stepped to walk away, "I'm going to see if he's calmed down some. Have a good night Harry." He then gave him one last smile and walked away.

Harry and Conrad walked in silence until they made it to the camp. It was just nestled in the woods, not far from the clearing where they had kept their horses. Harry smiled as he realized that Fawkes was standing next to the camp eating some grass with Conrads horse. The soldiers had already grabbed them for them.

Conrad then led Harry towards the bunks, and Harry sat down at an empty one with a sigh of relief. Conrad sat on a bunk beside Harrys and they soon laid down to sleep. Harry was just about to close his eyes when he heard Conrad speak.

"Harry" Conrad began, "Why did you kiss me?" He asked.

Harry felt himself freeze as he remembered what he had done, and a blush creeped onto his face. Harry cleared his throat quietly,

"You wouldn't let me go, so I thought if I did something to shock you, you would freeze enough for me to get away." Harry said hoping his voice wasn't shaking. _and I wanted too.._ He added in his head. He could now remember what it had been like. When Harry thought about it, he could feel his lips tingle all over again, and they wanted more.

Harry was still tense and thinking when he heard Conrad laugh lightly from beside him, "It worked." He said amused. Harry knew Conrads first reaction was amused, but he could feel a seriousness coming from Conrad.

He wanted to say something else to him, but exhaustion was slowly creeping up to him, and he couldn't keep his eyes open. Ever so slowly, Harry felt himself drifting into sleep.

* * *

**WOO! :3 That battle was pretty cool, if i do say so myself (: I had fun writing it!**

**Well please Send me some Happy Cookies, and some input on the new writing style! remember, if you don't like it, its alright  
**

**to tell me and I can go back to the old one, but majority rules!  
**

**Thanks for Reading!  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello0o My sweet readers~!**

**Thanks for all the Reviews/Happy Cookies! Im sitting here flailing with joy and grinning my face off w!**

**Hehe! Well, I shall now be writing with the newer style, it won! :DD! Sorry if the one before was a bit distracting! When I have time, i'll go**

**back to the other chapters and change them to the style aswell :3 **

**Well im excited now! Finally getting to some action! And perhaps some Romaaancee~! ;D WOO! **

**On with chapter 12~! 3**

**~Dinasaurs-go-rawr**

* * *

Harry was running. Around him, Hogwarts was in a blaze of flames. He could feel himself becominig tired from running, but he couldn't stop. The predatory instinct was taking over, forcing him to it. He couldn't help but look around as he tried to dodge the crumbling walls. He could still remember where everybody had fought. The war had effected the whole school, and there wasn't much that was kept alive. Except of course the room of requirement.

Harry had a horrible feeling in his stomach, and he felt sick enough to puke, but he couldn't. He had to keep running. He tried not to, but he could also pin-point where most of his friends had died. Harry couldn't help the tears form in his eyes, or the guilt that effected him as he climbed over the rubble where Fred was killed.

He wanted to close his eyes, practicly begged for it to be over, so he didn't have to deal with it, but no matter how hard he did, he couldn't. He felt himself start to panic, and he tried to calm himself down, but the flames around him were burning harder, almost cascading around him. He soon realized with a big sign of relief that he hadn't seen anyone yet. Not even Death Eaters.

Harry was now in the entrance hall, with the great hall wide open with the bunkers for the injured during the war, emptyed. Around him was still in a blaze. Harry couldn't believe what had happened to Hogwarts. It was once his home. His _true_ home. He took a moment to look around more at the reckage and couldn't help but let a few tears run down his face at the view around them. Voldemort had taken everything from him. His family, his friends, even his _life_. Forcing him to fulfill a prophecy that he never wanted.

Harry felt burning rage. He then checked his pockets for his wand, but he didn't find his wand. Instead his hand withdrew a broken stone, as black as death itself.

Harry felt himself gasp in shock. This was none other than the resurrection stone. The last time Harry had seen it had been in the forbidden forest when he had dropped it to face his death. Harry found himself frozen, wondering why it had came into his pocket in the first place when he heard a voice from behind him,

"_Harry potter.."_ It said in a sneering voice.

Harry felt as though a cold hand had grabbed his heart. He turned around slowly to find himself surrounded by the dead. He gulped and stared in horror as he recognized most of them. There was His father, his mother, Sirius, Lupin, Fred, Mad-eye, Snape, and many more. The person who had called his name had been Snape.

He stood there wearing an even worse expression than he had ever shown Harry. "_Why were you ever born_?" He hissed, "_I should have killed you, it would have stopped all this mess_."

Harry felt like he would rather his punch him. The guilt in his stomach was worse than anything, "I-im S-sor-" He was cut off by Sirius,

"_Oh I-im S-sorry." _Sirius mocked, then gave a bitter laugh, "_Is that the best you can do? I had a better life in Azkaban." _

"_Its your fault were dead." _Lupin said with the hardest glare he had ever seen Lupin wear, "_I can't even see my SON!" _He then bellowed,

Harry felt himself shaking, and he couldn't move. He didn't have words to describe how he felt. He would have rather died himself, then listen to what they were saying.

_"I should have never died for you." _His mom then said in disgust, And turned away.

_"How could we ever be proud of you?"_ His father said with hatred, "_Savior of the Wizarding world?" _He gave a sharp laugh, "_More like the destruction. Look around you!"_

Harry couldn't deal with it anymore, He dropped the stone, and fell to his knees, putting his head in his hands. He thought that dropping the stone would get rid of all of them, but he was wrong. Sudden;y there was hundreds, even thousands of voices yelling at him. He gave a loud yell of frustration. He looked up when he heard a scaly voice yell over the caos,

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ and all Harry saw was green.

* * *

Harry bolted awake shaking. He then pulled his body inward and put his head in his knees. _It was just a nightmare, it wasn't real_ Harry began to think over and over. He tried to tell himself that, but for him, it felt real. The pain he felt was real. He could feel his eyes filling with tears, but he would not let them spill over. He didn't want to think about what any of the spirits had told him. He tried to convince himself that they were lies, they had never said that to him.

"_Harry!" _Harry jumped at the voice right near his ear. He looked up and saw Conrad. He hadn't realized he was muttering outloud. He didn't even realize that Conrad had been shaking his shoulder for a couple minutes.

Conrads face was full of concern, "Are you alright?" He asked

Harry tried to stop himself from shaking, and wiped his face with his hand, "Y-yes." He cleared his throat, "Im F-fine." He cursed himself eternally for sounding so weak and quite the opposite from what he had told him.

Conrad gave him a large frown and sat on the bunk beside him, "You obviously aren't. I don't want you to lie to me." Conrad said, seriously, then he changed to a softer tone, "Was it another nightmare?"

Harry didn't want to answer, but nodded and leaned against his shoulder. "One of the worst ones." Harry said in a broken whisper.

Conrad didn't seem to mind that Harry was leaning on him, and grabbed his hand squeezing it once, "Would you like to talk about it?" He asked quietly,

Harry shook his head and closed his then tried to calm himself by breathing in the scent of him. He could hear Conrads slow breathing near his ear, and concentrated on it. Soon, he felt himself starting to breath normally, and his anxiety going down. Throughout the process Conrad stayed quiet letting Hary take his time. As long as Harry didn't think about his dream, he was sure that he would be okay.

Harry was brought back to reality when Conrad squeezed his hand again, "Are you better now?" He asked gently,

Harry nodded and he lifted his head, "Yes, Thank you." He said sincerely as possible,

He felt Conrad smile above him, "Your welcome."

Harry lifted his head and his breath caught. He hadn't realized just how close him and Conrad were sitting. There faces were a couple inches from each other, and Harry found himself blinded once again by his eyes. There was more silver mixed in with the brown this morning, and Harry could almost read the emotions in his eyes. He could read, concern, sympathy, relief, and something else. Harry couldn't quite name it.

Suddenly, Harry felt more alert, He could feel Conrads breath on his face, and could feel his lips tingling like they had before. Harry felt himself slowly close the gap between him-

"Oi, Are you two awake yet?" A voice called from farther away. Harry felt like he wanted to hex him. His perfect moment with Conrad was over. To think that he was just seconds away from pressing his lips to Conrads- He stopped his thoughts there before he could feel more frustration.

Both him and Conrad stood up and Harry cleared his throat, and tried to hide the blush on his face, "Would you mind not telling anyone else about it?" Harry asked quietly. He knew Conrad would know what it ment -The nightmare.

Conrad gave him a smile and said, "Of course."

Harry felt himself get more embarrassed so he walked forward, calling to the soldier, "Yeah."

The soldier soon came into view and pointed a thumb towards another tent across from the bunkers, "Lord Gwendal would like to see you."

Harry stood up straighter and nodded, "I'll be right there." He said. He then looked back towards Conrad who hadn't moved. Harry didn't speak for a second noticing Conrad staring at him with his face unreadable. "Are you coming?" Harry asked heisitently,

Conrads face then turned into his usual smile before he said, "Yes." And walked with Harry towards the building. Harry hoped the walk over there wasn't as awkward as he thought it was. He would look at Conrad through the corner of his eye to see, but he kept his face forward with that same expression.

Harry frowned to himself and wondered if he had made things uncomfortable for them. He tried to think of ways he could say his reasonings if Conrad didn't feel the same way. He thought mabye he had tripped..sitting down. Harry mentaly shook his head. Even to him it sounded stupid.

They then walked through the entrance to the tent to find a make-shift office. There were chairs all around a table, with a few soldiers in the background. Along the table was a map of Shin Makoku, and sitting around it was Gwendal, Gunter and surprisingly, Yuuri and Wolfram.

When Harry and Conrad walked into the tent Yuuri stood up with a smile, "Conrad! Harry!" His face then turned a worried, "Did you two get hurt? I heard about the attack from some guards and came here with Wolf as fast as I could."

Harry had to hide a smile. That was Yuuri for you. He didn't know Yuuri well, but he already knew how he acted.

Conrad smiled, "We were unharmed." He reassured him,

Yuuri let out a sigh, "Oh what a relief!."

Wolfram let out a sigh of his own from beside him, except his more exasperated, although before he could say anything Gwendal cleared his throat loudly, "A lot of the bandits had escaped, but we managed to capture most of them. We have already begun questioning them. Apparently all togethe there was 48." Gwednal took a breath to carry on, but Harry interrupted looking to Conrad with a grin,

"You owe me." He said smugly,

Conrad frowned, "48 is closer to 50, therefore I win." He replied with a smile,

"_For-_ty eight." Harry said back with a smile of his own, "Sorry, but its still in the 40's." Before Conrad could reply,Gwendal gave a loud sound of annoyance.

"This is not a game." Gwendal told them with a scowl, he then continued, staring at Harry, "Because of the information Yozak has informed us of, we know that they are from Dai Shimaron.

I need you to help Yozak to find more information so we can shut it down."

Harry nodded, "I can do that." He said.

Suddenly the voices of Yuuri and Conrad spoke up, however Yuuri was quicker. He turned to Gwendel with a frown, "Im going. Im not going to sit here bored, while I could be doing something useful! I can help too."

Conrad on the other hand said, "I think it would be better if someone accompany him. He is still healing after all." He brought up. Harry frowned to himself. He didn't hurt at all. Actually, he felt great, other than the emotional trama he went through that night/morning.

"Enough!" Gwendal barked, He then turned to Yuuri, "You are a king! You shouldn't be putting yourself in danger for things like this. You wait until your people can do it." He then turned to Conrad with a glare, "He is well over being healed if he could fight 15 bandits!"

Yuuri gave Gwendal a glare of his own, "I don't want to be sitting around playing pawns of everyone around me, I want to help. So i'm going." He finished by crossing his arms with a serious face.

Wolfram stood up beside Yuuri, "And I'm going to." He said just as seriously with his head held high.

"Me to." Conrad said adding to the mix.

Harry felt himself grow happy inside thinking of the possibilities of them all going. It sounded like he would have a more entertaining trip, rather than going on his own. He held his breath quietly as Gwendal said the verdict.

He let out a great sigh, and Harry saw that his left eye-brow was twitching in anger, "What happens if you are attacked? Who is going to protect you all?" He asked

Conrad stepped forward, "Brother, you know that I am more than capable at protecting both Yuuri and Wolfram. Harry has shown you the skills he has with a sword, and it was close to my own. I'm sure that he would also help us along the way." He said,

Harry blinked. He expect a compliment on his sword skills, he didn't think he was that good. He pushed those thoughts aside as he stepped forward as well staring at Gwendal straight in the eye,

"I am willing to die to protect them." He said seriously

Gwendal raised his eye-brow but didn't say anything. Instead he stared at Harry, hard. He felt like Gwendal was trying to find a chink in his armor, or a bluff in his sentence. He could feel the others looking at them as Harry and Gwendal kept there staring contest going. After awhile Gwendal nodded slowly,

"I do not approve of this misson for the King, but I cannot say no." He said. He then took a breath and continued, "Be careful of what you do, and think.-" He gave Harry a pointed glare, "-And make sure they get back alive. As for your pouch-"

Gwendal was cut off by Harry, "Oh!" Harry remembered. He then reached into his shirt and grabbed his pouch which was still around his neck from the day before, "I got it back." Harry informed him with a grin.

Gwendal looked at the pouch critically, and scowled, "You risked your life, for this tiny pouch." He said disbelievingly,

Harry nodded and shrugged, "It might look small, but its all I have."

From beside Gwendal, Wolfram snorted, "Of course, you're just a peasant. By the looks of it, you can't even afford the clothes on your back."

"Wolfram!" Yuuri said to him in shock, but Wolfram kept his eyes on Harry.

Harry gave him a cold look. So far, his impression of Wolfram was not good. He was to over-protective, and reminded him of Draco Malfoy, except Wolfram had brighter features.

"I would rather be poor, than a spoiled brat." He said. Before Wolfram could respond he looked and saw that the sun was coming up already, and he turned to Conrad, "What time do we have to meet Yozak on the boat?"

Conrad was trying to hide a smile but replied, "Later in the morning. If we leave now we should be able to reach the boat in time."

Harry then turned to Yuuri and Wolfram who was now red in the face with anger, "Get your things ready and we will meet you here."

Yuuri smiled and nodded, "Okay! Coming Wolfram?"

Wolfram slowly got up, giving Harry a death glare. Harry met the glare straight on, not backing down.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asked worried, his eyes trailing from Wolframs to Harrys. Wolfram finally nodded and left with Yuuri.

Harry then turned to Conrad, "I told you I didn't get along with everyone." He muttered,

At this Conrad had to smile, "My mistake."

"Harry." Gwendal called his attention, "You cannot expect to walk around Dai Shimaron with your black hair."

Harry frowned, "I can easily where a hat.."

Gwendal sighed in annoyance, "Has Yozak taught you nothing about a disguise? We have a spare wig. I suggest you wear it." He pointed over to a box in the corner of the room.

Harry frowned and walked over to find a bright red wig inside, and snorted quietly. It was almost like the wig he had to wear to Bill and Fluers wedding, except instead of being curly, it was wavy. Harry felt a small pang in his stomach. He missed everybody a lot. He didn't think of the Weasleys as his best friends family, he thought of them as his _own_ family.

Harry gave a sigh, and put the wig on. The fake hair in the wig flowed nicely, and covered all of his hair. The only thing Harry didn't like was that the bangs were to long. They flowed into his eyes, and practically tickled his nose. Harry sneezed and and he heard a chuckle form behind him. He moved one side of the bangs aside and peeked out.

Conrads smile looked like he was trying to control laughter and said, "Bless you."

Gwendal felt a light blush on his face as he saw Harry peek an eye out of the wig and said to himself, "Kawaii."

Harry smiled and moved the rest of the hair out of his face, "Thanks." He said, "Are you all packed up to leave?"

"I was awake before you were, so I was able to pack." He then looked outside the camp, "Yuuri Heika and Wolfram should be ready now, we should go meet them."

Harry nodded and he nodded good-bye to Gwendal and walked out of the tent. Sure enough, Yuuri and Wolfram were standing beside a horse and looked like they were bickering. Harry chuckled to himself and walked a little further to pick up Fawkes. Conrad soon followed and grabbed his horse and then they met with Yuuri and Wolfram. Yuuri now had a full disguise on to hide his black eyes and hair. He was now wearing a brown wig with brown eye contacts.

"-Still don't know why we have to share the same horse." Yuuri was saying,

"We're Fiances Yuuri! We share the same horse, its only logical." Wolfram said with a sniff,

"Having fun are we?" Harry said smiling

"Hey Conrad. Harry! I didn't realize it was you with that wig on!" Yuuri said in surprise, "Are we leaving now?"

Conrad nodded and they all mounted there horses. Yuuri and Wolfram had a bit more bickering but managed to make it on. They traveled along the path until they met Gunter, who was sniffling,

"What a strong king you are Yuuri Heika! Going into danger to help your kingdom! Ohh~ How I wish I could be like that!" He said dreamily,

Yuuri had an awkward look on his face and scratched the back of his head, "You don't have to say things like that Gunter, you're strong too.."

Gunters eyes filled up with tears, and Harry could have sworn he saw a sweat drop on Yuuri's forehead, "Oh how gracious of you to say that Heika! I will be waiting for you to get back!

Be careful!" He said wiping a tear from his eye.

"We will, Bye!" Yuuri said smiling.

They were then on there way out of the camp. It wasn't long until Wolfram started complaining to Yuuri about how wimpy he was, and Harry sighed. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

**Alrighteh~! :DD Yet another chapter Finished! Hehe, Sorry I didn't get quite that far but I thought that this length for chapters is efficient enough. I already have planned the next chapter, and will work on it after I post this!**

**I hope to upload it later tonight as well but it depends on if I can stay awake that long. No promises but I will try! *DETERMINATION* *^*!  
**

**Well, Please Review~! I want some Happy Cookies :'3~!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Allo! :3**

**Here we are, Yet again awaiting the Adventure and Romance that is this Crossover! *^***

**Hehe, that sounded dramatic.. Well at least in my Mind Palace**

**D; Im sorry for sunday! I couldn't do it Dx It was 3:00 in the morninggg... And then i couldn't upload yesterday 'cause my eyes were**

**weird from swiming.. _ And my excuses are unexceptionable i know! D';!**

**Anyways.. Lets get things goin! Ima Puttin some Spice in ma cauldron now! X3 hehe! Hope you enjoy~!**

**~Dinasaurs-go-rawr**

* * *

They had been riding for awhile, but they couldn't stop. They had to make it to the dock before the boat left. Harry was looking around at the scenery when it happened.

At first, he didn't notice it, but gradually, his sight began to fade. Harry felt himself panic inside, until he realized that the spell was wearing off. Nothing was wrong, he just couldn't see. Harry cursed to himself and rubbed his eyes.

"Whats wrong Harry?" Harry squinted his eyes, and was able to make out a blob in front of him that must have been Yuuri. Apparently Harry had cursed louder than he thought.

"My contacts." Harry lied, "One of them slipped out."

Conrad frowned, "I never knew you wore contacts."

Harry frowned a bit, "Nobody really does. Its more convenient to wear them rather than I'm going to have to wear now.." He trailed off.

His eyes then began to hurt from the strain of trying to focus. Harry then sighed and reached into his vest pocket, and grabbed out his glasses. He had put them in there just in case the spell had worn out, and he had people around. Much like now. Harry then put them on, secretly likeing the feel of them. He hadn't worn them for a long time. Harry thought that it was kind of seeing an old friend. He then turned to Conrad.

Conrad was giving him that unreadable expression again, until he smiled, "I like them." He said suddenly. Harry felt his face flush a bit, and he got a warm feeling in his stomach.

"Oh! They look so good on you!" Yuuri said smiling brightly,

"Thanks." He replied smiling at the both of them.

He could see Wolframs death glare aimed at him and he pulled himself up straighter. " Hmph! I don't see why you two are goggling at them so much. To me he looks goggly-eyed. A goggly-eyed matchstick." He then added looking at his wig.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri and Conrad said in surprise, Wolfram ignored them smirking at Harry.

Harry raised his eye-brows, "Oh well wasn't that _clever." _He said to Wolfram like he was talking to a child, and then snorted, "Are your insults always this stupid or are you making an extra effort today?"

He could hear Conrad coughing beside him, trying to cover up his laughter. Yuuri turned to look at Harry with a frown,

"Harry!" He called in shock. He then turned his eyes from Wolfram and Harry both and crosses his arms, "Apologize to each other!"

Wolframs face was red with anger, glaring at Harry with strong dislike. When Yuuri said to appologize, he turned to him in disbelieve, "What? Apologize to _him_? What for!"

Yuuri glared at him, "You're the one who started it!" He then turned to Harry who was snickering to himself, "And you, Apologize for insulting Wolfram!"

"I will when Wolfram does." He replied

"Wolfram." Yuuri said expectantly,

"Hmph! I will never apologize to him." Wolfram said defiantly, sticking his nose in the air.

"Really? Is it that hard for you to deflate your head for a second?" Harry grumbled, then sighed, "I am sorry Wolfram for insulting you."

"Wolfram!" Yuuri said impatiently,

Wolfram gave a great glare at Yuuri and then turned towards Harry and spat, "Sorry." Before ignoring him again.

Harry gave a rare smirk and looked beside him at Conrad to find that he was having trouble keeping a straight face. Harry then found it hard for himself to keep in his laughter but he managed. To get his mind off of the topic Harry looked forward.

He was surprised to find they were nearing another town, and this one with an ocean view. Harry smiled to himself, they were there. So was the boat Harry noticed, and it was waiting for now.

"We should probably hurry now." Harry advised, "I think its near the time for them to kick off."

Conrad and Yuuri nodded while Wolfram just continued to ignore him. Harry then tightened his hold on Fawkes and they galloped forward, towards the boat. He could hear the others following behind him. Soon they were blasting through the town, until eventually they slowed down nearing the dock. The dock was croweded with people, so they had to dismount and trail there horses behind them.

"Over here." Conrad called. He then led them to a stable that was beside a few shops. "The horses won't be able to go on the ship. I know the man here, so he will be able to watch them until we get back."

Harry nodded and walked over with Fawkes, while Wolfram and Yuuri trailed behind with there horse.

Conrad had a quick talk with the man and soon the horses were being put into the stables.

"I'll be back in a few days.' Harry murmured to Fawkes, "Behave." He then petted his mane before making his way towards the group. He turned to Conrad, "Are we making any sort of back story for this trip?"

Conrad thought for a moment before nodding, "It would be good to do, just in case." He turned to Yuuri and Wolfram, "Yuuri, Wolfram, your names are now Avery Winnet, and Simon Reeve..As for what you do, Yuuri or Avery, you are going to live with your father in Dai Shimaron and be a apprentist. Wolram or Simon, you will be going with him wishing for the same thing." He then turned to Harry, "Would you mind me pulling the 'Husband' card again?" He asked.

Harry felt his stomach flip once again, and he managed a shrug, "Doesn't matter to me."

Conrad nodded, "Then we are Thomas and Luke Sayer. We are the guardians of 'Avery' and are making sure he has a safe trip. Does that work out for everyone?" He asked

They all let out words of agreement and they walked towards the boat together. Harry could see a man in a uniform handing out tickets. He grabbed into his shirt for his pouch and looked inside.

He couldn't see anything at all, but when he shook the pouch he could hear everything hitting together. Harry quickly checked to see if anyone was watching and put his hand in the bag searching for coins. His hands were fumbling around, and he couldn't touch the coins. He felt the mirror, the snitch, and a lot of others but he couldn't find his money. Checking once again and seeing nobody watching he then stuck his arm into the pouch trying to find it. Finally with a small sigh Harrys fingers wrapped around a bunch of coins and he pulled his arm out grinning.

"How did you do that?" Harry tensed a little and looked over to find Wolfram staring at him in shock,

"What do you mean?" Harry asked questionably. He was trying his best to act as though nothing had happened, so far it seemed to be working.

"You shoved your whole arm in your pouch!" He said in disbelieve. Harry put on a mock frown, and thought up a story to say,

"Oh, Haha very funny." Harry said, "Mock the peasant."

"Im serio-" He was broken off by Conrad,

"That's not funny Wolfram." Conrad said seriously,

"Bu-"

"Wolfram, I thought you wouldn't judge people on money." Yuuri said frowning,

Wolfram tried once again to speak, but he couldn't form it into words and growled in frustration and walked up ahead.

Harry couldn't help but find his lips twitch at Wolframs reaction, but hid it quickly when Yuuri turned to him, "I'm sorry Harry." He said, "He isn't normally like this.."

Harry smiled, "Its alright, my money doesn't bug me."

Yuuri nodded and they saw the man selling tickets slowly make his way up the walk to the boat. Harrys heart stopped for a moment,

"Run." He said before he sprinted forward. He could hear the others running behind him.

"Wait!" He called breathlessly to the man,

"I'm sorry, but this boat has to leave now. You're going to have to wait for another." He replied frowning,

Harrys mind quickly came up with a plan and he put hand to his eye pretending to wipe a tear, "No, please! We need to get to get on this boat." He said in desperation, he then pointed to Yuuri, "Avery needs to get to his father, he is very sick."

The man hesitated and Harry stepped forward, "Please, I can pay you more than the tickets cost." He said hopefully,

The man then sighed and eventually nodded slowly, and Harry put a bright smile on his face, "Thank you Sir." He then passed the man the coins in his hand, grabbed the tickets and held out a hand for Conrad behind him. After all, Harry was still acting.

Conrad smiled his thanks to the man and grabbed Harrys hand, and Yuuri and Wolfram followed afterwards. Once they were on the boat and away from others Harry let go on Conrads hand regretfully, and watched the others stare at him in astonishment.

"How did you learn to act like that?" Yuuri asked,

Harry just shrugged uncomfortably, "I don't know, lots of practice I guess."

"That was very believable." Conrad said with a smile

Harry flushed, and cleared his throat away from the topic, "So we are in room, 3C" Harry said looking at the tickets.

"That's over here." Conrad said walking over. Soon everybody followed him and they had reached the room. It was an average size room with all of the usual things in it. It also had 2 beds. Each bed was able to fit two people. Harry sighed, He was going to have to share a bed again with Conrad. He didn't think it as a band thing, rather the opposite actually. The only thing that bugged Harry was himself. He wasn't sure if he was going to use Conrad as another pillow again, or if he had nightmares...He didn't want to think about that.

"I guess two to a bed." Harry said. He was surprised when he didn't hear Wolfram talk. Actually, Harry noticed that he hadn't heard him talk for awhile. He looked around and saw Wolfram leaning against the door frame breathing deeply, his face a deep shade of green. Harry stepped forward with concern, "Are you alright Wolfram?"

Sure Harry didn't really like Wolfram, but he still cared enough to see if he needed any help. God knows if they could get the puke stains out of the bedsheets.

"I'm fine." Wolfram said, trying to harden the words. Although he tried, it didn't work, and that's when Harry knew something was wrong with him.

"He just gets a little sea-sick." Conrad murmured to him

"Oh." Was Harrys reply. For that, he got a weak glare from Wolfram before he groaned.

Yuuri then stepped up to Wolfram with worry, "Would lying down help?"

Wolfram gave a small nod, and Yuuri grabbed his hand slowly pulling him towards the bed.

"I can walk on my own!" Wolfram said tiredly,

Yuuri smiled, "Sure you can!" But led him anyway.

Harry had to smile. They were so obvious, even though they didn't know it. It was sad actually. Suddenly Harry wondered if he acted like that, or worse. With this new worry clouding his vision, he tried to push it out of his mind. All of a sudden Harrys stomach growled and he frowned. He hadn't realized it before but he had missed breakfast.

"Time for food?" Conrad asked amused, Harry and Yuuri nodded, but Wolfram groaned a "No." From the bed.

"I'll be right back." Conrad said with a smile. He then turned and left the room. Harry sighed and sat down on his bed. The silence didn't last for long until Yuuris voice drifted over,

"So what do you do for living Harry?" He said eagerly,

Harrys mouth formed into a half-smile and he shrugged, "Well as you know I can spy, and then I just do minor favors for people. For example.. lets say an old women couldn't paint the side of her house, I could do it. And then get payed." He said, "Its not the best thing to get money, but it works. It also helps me gain more people that I know so I can use favors when I have to spy."

"Ohh" Yuuri said, and then smiled, "That sounds nice!"

"It can be." Harry admitted with a smile. Harry then turned his head to look at Yuuri, "What do you normally do?, do you have any hobbies?"

Yuuri sighed, frowning, "Well, normally my king duties so far are just paperwork." Yuuri then immediately brightened, "As for hobbies, I love playing baseball!"

Harry sat up in surprise. He remembered Baseball. It was a muggle game back on earth. He remembered it because before he went to Hogwarts he was always chose last. "Baseball?" Harry said shocked,

Yuuri nodded grinning. Before he could say something, Conrad walked in with a tray. On the tray was various foods to eat, although most of it consisted of sandwiches.

"I'm back." Conrad said smiling, "Did I interrupt something?" He asked with an eye-brow raised,

"Conrad!" Yuuri said smiling, "I was just telling Harry about Baseball!"

"Oh?" Conrad turned to Harry, setting the tray down on the bed and passing Harry a drink, "Its Yuuris favorite sport."

"Thanks." Harry said to Conrad. He then looked towards Yuuri, "I've never heard of it Did you make it up..?"

Yuuri laughed, "No I didn't make it up, I learned it on earth!"

Unfortunately, Harry took a drink at that time, and spat out most of it. He coughed for a bit, and said, "Earth?" He didn't actually think that Yuuri had gone to earth to learn it. He had never heard of something like that happening. Conrad gave Harry a questional look at his reaction, while Yuuris face was surprise and concern.

"Yeah, its where i'm from!" He said, then asked,"Are you alright?"

Harry couldn't believe it. Yuuri had been from Earth, just like him. Harry smiled lightly and said, "Yes, i'm alright." He then relaxed a bit, "I once read about this thing once, saying that there might be worlds outside of here. One talked about one named Earth being connected and having Mazoku live there, but I never expected it to be _real" _Harry said this thinking about the book that had gotten him here. It had talked about different worlds that circulated around Earth, but he never thought that related with it.

Conrad looked shocked, "I never knew there were books on the topic."

Harry nodded, "Yep, I found it in an archive."

"Woah." Yuuri said, then smiled, "Do you know that much about Earth then?"

Harry frowned. He didn't exactly know what to tell him. To say yes would be to hint that he wasn't from here, but the other option..."No I don't. The book only spoke about the worlds." He said.

"Oh I see." Yuuri murmured. He then smiled brightly, "Then when this is all over, we have to play baseball!"

Harry smiled, "Alright." After that they decided to eat, except for Wolfram who complained about their to loud conversation and eating. Wolfram hadn't even been able to be in the room when they started eating, as he showed by running to the bathroom. Yuuri had then told Harry it was normal behavior for Wolfram when on a ship, or boat. Once they were done eating Conrad spoke up.

"They are having a dance upstairs." He said turning to Harry, "Its probably a good way to get information, and meet Yozak."

Harry frowned, he never did like dances. Sure he could dance, but it wasn't the greatest. He didn't even like the Yule ball when he was forced to dance in that. However he nodded,

"Okay. Just don't expect me to dance." He said

Conrad gave him an amused smile and turned to Yuuri, "Are you coming? Or.." He gave a pointed look over to the bathroom where Wolfram was.

Yuuri frowned at the dance part, and looked over towards the bathroom biting his lip, "I think i'll stay with Wolfram."

Conrad nodded and turned to Harry, "The people on the boat are mostly humans. However, they are dressed a bit fancier," He then looked Harry up and down causing him to turn pink, "But I think we should be able to fit in."

"Alright." Harry said walking towards the door, "Lets go then."

Conrad and Harry then walked down the hall, sometimes murmuring 'hello' to people walking by. The boat Yozak had talked about was bigger than Harry expected. It looked almost like a cruise ship, except carrying a variety of people. Turns out the dance was on the deck. It was spaced out with couples mingling and dancing. Most of the couples were straight, but he could see a few gay couples in the crowd.

Looking around, Harry could tell that the crew tried to make the space more decorative with flowers and streamers but it didn't look that great. There was music playing from a band off to the side. Harry couldn't help but grimace. It was all music for partners to dance to. Most of the music was like that in this world.

Harry turned to Conrad with a sigh, "What should we do first?" He asked. Although before Conrad could respond a group of girls all glamored up passed by and spotted them off to the side.

The girl in front of them gasped, and told the other girls something excitedly. Harry couldn't help but mutter, "Oh great." Before he saw them making a beeline for them.

"Would you like to dance?" a girl asked. She was then pushed to the side by another, "Wait no! Dance with me!"

"I saw him first!"

"Of course not, I saw him!"

Each of the girls were either fighting for Conrad or himself. Harry didn't know where to turn to, until he felt his arm being yanked by a strong arm,

"No sorry, _I_ saw him first." A fake soprano voice rang out. Harry then found himself being dragged to the dance floor by a huge women. She had brown curly hair cascading down her gigantic

muscles and bright red lipstick on. Harry automatically recognized her, or rather _him._

"Yozak." Harry said relieved, until he noticed Yozak moving into dancing position, "I am happy you dragged me away from them, but do we really have to dance?" He said almost whining.

Yozak smiled and moved Harrys arms into place, "Its nice to see you again too." He said still using his shrill voice, "And yes, we do. I can't simply ignore those beautiful green eyes." He teased with a wink.

Harry sighed at Yozaks antics and started dancing with him. He tried hard to remember all of the dance moves he knew, but kept a constant count in his head _1-2-3..1-2-3.._ Although hearing the last coment Harry blushed lighty. He still wasn't used to Yozaks teasing, even after all that time.

"I thought the glasses would have hidden them." Harry said retorted, until he said quietly, "So what information have you heard?"

Yozaks expression changed, but it wasn't entirely serious. He was still in disguise. "I haven't been able to get all the information, but I managed to learn a bit more.." Yozak then explained how The Immortals had been doing there buisness. Apparently they had been based in Dai Shimaron, which he knew, and they based there name on there wish.

At that Harry frowned, "There wish?" The way Harry heard it sounded like they were talking about Pinocchio wishing to be a real boy.

Yozak frowned also, "Yes, they wish to become Immortal. That is why they steal everything, for power, and for knowledge." Harry nodded and Yozak continued. He talked about how there was about 4 ranks, 3 of them managable. The first was basically the rookies that Harry had met, the next 2 ranks were just based how much power, knowledge and experience you had.

The fourth was the leader. The leader would tell everyone what to do, and have more things than anyone. Usually the leader would just tell the bandits what to do and where to steal from. The leader is the greediest of them all.

Soon Harry was lost in thought, and accidentally stepped on Yozaks foot. "Sorry!" Harry said biting his lip, "I haven't danced in awhile.."

Yozak stared at him for a moment and then laughed, "I don't think a dainty step like that could injure me." Yozak teased, in his false voice.

Soon the dance was over and they stopped, Harry then turned to Yozak teasingly, and kissed his hand, "That was a lovely dance madam, have a good night."

Yozak gave him giggle and smacked his shoulder, "Oh what a cutie!" Suddenly Harry felt a tap at his shoulder and turned to find Conrad smiling amused at him,

"Sorry to interrupt,"-He winked at Yozak then turned back to Harry-"I was wondering, would you like to dance with me?" He asked polity,

Harry felt his heart skip a beat, but smiled, and managed a "Sure."

"I'll go check on the boys." Yozak said giving them a teasing smile, "Have fun love birds~!" He then said in his false voice.

Harry felt himself blush at him last comment, and he felt Conrads hand slide onto his waist. Harry then moved his arms into position, and stared at Conrad. When he looked up, he realized that Conrad was already staring at him with an apraising look. Then he asked, in a quiet voice, "What information did you get?"

Harry felt himself frown a little before he could help it. Conrad just wanted to dance to get information, he should have knew it. He didn't think that Conrad had liked him, but he had been hoping. He sighed eternally before telling him all that Yozak had told him. "And thats it." Harry concluded.

Conrad pondered all the information and smiled at Harry, "Well that's good that we know that." He said. He then smiled, "Almost makes you wonder how he learns all of it."

Harry smirked, "Probably gets most of it by dressing as a women and flirting."

Conrad let out a laugh, "That sounds like him."

They then laughed together, there voices drifting in harmony, until they heard the song end. Harry made to take a step back, but he stopped as he noticed Conrad. Conrad was staring at him with an expression Harry didn't understand. All of a sudden Conrads hand came up to move a lock of the wig out of Harrys eye. It was just a simple gesture but Harry still felt his stomach flip. He then looked fully into Conrads eyes and felt his insides melt. They were just inches from his, and Harry could once again pinpoint most the silver specks in his eyes that he loved.

Although, it was the expression on Conrads face that made the butterflies loose in his stomach. Harry hadn't noticed before because he wasn't thinking of the right topic, but now that he looked he could read it easily.

The expression was _affection_.

"Could I kiss you?" Conrad whispered suddenly. The hand that had brushed the hair away was now tilting his face up.

Harry couldn't breath for a second. Conrad, had just asked him what he had wanted to do the moment he realized he liked him. Harry nodded, and smiled teasingly,

"Always the gentleman."

"I try." Conrad murmured before his lips touched Harrys.

Harry couldn't believe the feeling he had. As soon as there lips touched, it felt like fireworks had gone off inside. He had never felt this way with anyone, not even Ginny. He couldn't help but notice how there lips molded to each other perfectly. He could feel Conrads arm around his waist tighten as he deepend the kiss, and Harrys hands trailed into Conrads Hair, which he had secretly always wanted to touch. Soon Conrad pulled back for air, and put his forehead against Harrys.

"I've wanted to do that for awhile.." He admitted, with a smile

Harry gave a small laugh, "You have?"

He nodded, and Harry grinned, until suddenly he asked, "Conrad, I think I want to ask in my favor now."

Conrad looked at him with a raised eye-brow, "Oh, is that so? What is it?"

Harry smiled, "Kiss me again."

Conrad gave him a new smirk that had Harry weak in the knees before he pressed his lips again to Harrys.

* * *

**Sorry about the length, but I think its worth it in the end! :'3 Lawl~ Im fangirling x3 Gah! **

**Anyways! Please send me some Happy cookies, they would make me feel happier~! :DD**


	15. Chapter 14

**Heey everyone! Hows it gooiiin? I am overly Confused and don't know how to deal with it! ,! Okay, I have a question for everyone **

**: Is Lemonade qualified as Juice?**

**I have no idea, and my brain is all exploady D; If anyone would like to share there input, please Review!**

**Anyways~ XDD! Sorry for ending the chapter that way, but it seemed to cute that I just had to! x'3!**

**Sorry yet again for the long while between chapters, D; I went camping~! Good ol' camping.. X3 **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :'DD! Were up to 70 reviews/Happy cookies now! Its so Amazing! and its all thanks**

**to my fans 3 Thank you! :')**

**Well, Onward to chapter 14! *^* **

**~Dinasaurs-go-rawr**

* * *

After the kiss they headed back to the room, hand and hand, to find Wolfram passed out, and Yuuri talking happily with Yozak. Harry could tell that Yozak knew what they did, just by the smirk on his face. Seeing it, Harry blushed and did the less embaressing thing - He went to bed.

Harry had a peaceful sleep. He thought that it had been the best night of his life yesterday. He had finally kissed Conrad. Just thinking about his soft lips on his made him tingle and blush. After the kiss they headed back to the room to find Wolfram passed out, and Yuuri talking happily with Yozak.

Harry woke up to someone stroking the hair out of his face. Harry yawned and streched, opening his eyes. He had not yet redone the spell on his eyes, but he could make out the close body of Conrad beside him. Even without looking he could tell it was Conrad. He could feel his heart beat faster when he was near him, And the smell of him always made his stomach flutter with something.

He sat up with a smile, but soon his breath caught in his throat as he saw Conrad leaning in. He didn't know what Conrad was about to do. Harry had a sudden worry about if he had morning breath or not. Although Conrad didn't stop at his mouth. His lips brushed lightly against his cheek and trailed along to his ear.

"Good morning." He whispered in Harrys ear. Harry let out an involuntary shiver as his breath trickled over his ear, and his face grew warmer.

"Morning.." Harry whispered, his voice more huskier than usual. He then cleared his throat quietly, trying to cover his embarrassment. He looked over at the blob that was Conrad without his glasses,

"Are you looking for these?" Conrad murmured, grabbing his glasses and putting it on his face.

"Thanks." Harry replied, looking at Conrad. He couldn't help but feel his lips twitch into a half-smile when he saw a satisfied smirk on Conrads face from the kiss. Harry then had to look away again feeling himself becoming embarrassed all over again. He then looked around to find Yuuri still sleeping, and the bathroom door shut. Wolframs seasickness had struck again.

"How was your sleep?" Harry asked suddenly, turning back to Conrad with a smile

"It was pleasant." Conrad said, his smirk now turning amused "Its always great waking up with your arms around me."

At this Harry blushed red once again. He hadn't realized that he had done it _again. _Conrad was just effecting him to much, but then again it isn't his fault, Conrad was just to irresistible.

"Sorry.." Harry said biting his lip.

Conrad laughed, "Its okay." He replied with another smile. At this Harry couldn't help but smile back. Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened and out stumbled a green faced Wolfram.

Harry thought he looked a bit disoriented. Conrad slowly leaned back, and tried to see what Wolfram was doing. He seemed to just have one goal -To get back to bed without puking. Although, when Wolfram looked around he saw Harry and Conrad on the bed and stood up straighter.

"Conrad!" He yelled in annoyance, "How could you share a bed with him! How indecent of you! You aren't even betrothed!" He then stumbled, his face returning that colour, but he kept the angry look on his face.

At Wolframs yell, Yuuri sprung awake groaning, "Wolfram.. Why do you have to yell this early..?"

Wolfram slowly walked over to the bed and collapsed with a groan and pointed to Conrad with a glare, "Look at this Yuuri! Its completely inappropriate!"

Yuuri rubbed his eye with his fist innocently and looked over and blinked, "So?" He asked, "There just sharing a bed! Im sure one of them wouldn't want to sleep on the floor."

With a noise of frustration Wolfram put his face in his pillow, "Just be quiet, I have a headache." He mumbled angerly.

Yuuri opened his mouth to say something but shut it with a frown. He then turned back to Conrad and Harry seeing them sitting up, "Good morning!"

Harry smiled amused, "Morning."

"Are you two hungry?" Conrad asked looking to both of them. At both Harry and Yuuris nod he stood up, "Why don't we all go down to the buffet. We can meet Yozak down their."

"Ahh Yozak!" Yuuri said with a bright smile, "Hopefully he isn't in drag again.."

Harry snorted, "He probably is. Although his excuse will be he's still in 'Disguise.'" Harry said smiling,

Conrads lip twitched, "Probably."

After that they soon left for the buffet, leaving a now irritable Wolfram behind. They travelled through the nice hallways of the boat, and Conrad soon led them into a large room in the middle.

Harry hadn't been this far in the boat before. The room was decorated with a variety of flowers and had a handfull of people in it. Since it was still early, there was a whole bunch of food left and tables to spare. Harry walked towards the buffet with Conrad and Yuuri and picked up an apple before looking around. Sitting at one of the tables was Yozak.

Like Harry presumed, he was yet again in disguise. Today he was wearing a blue dress with his brown curly wig, and pink lipstick this time. Harrys lips twitched in a smile and he walked over.

"What is such a beautiful young lady like yourself doing sitting alone?" Harry said in a teasing tone,

Yozak grinned and winked, "I was wondering when you guys were coming down here." He said quietly in his regular voice. There wasn't many people around them, so Yozak didn't put in the extra effort.

"Morning." Conrad said walking up with Yuuri,

"Morning." He replied back, "Get enough to eat?" He asked turning to Yuuri with a smile,

"Yeah," Yuuri replied with his usual bright smile, "Theres so much food over there! I'll probably take some back for Wolfram once he's feeling better."

"Thats nice." Yozak replied, "Pull up a chair." He then said, and they all sat down. Yozak then turned to Conrad and Harry, "I've heard some more rumors." He murmured

They instantly sat up gave a non-chalant look around, seeing an all clear and leaned forward, "What have you heard?"

"The bandits on the ship are planning another attack. Although this one is tonight, on this boat." Yozak said seriously,

"Wha?" Yuuri exclaimed, "I didn't know the bandits were on here!"

Harry had already assumed that there would be bandits on this boat. There was still a bunch of them that had escaped from the attack near the town. Most of them would want to get away fast, and who was to miss a perfectly convenient boat that just happened to be going to Dai Shimaron?

Conrad nodded to Yuuri and explained how there were before turning to Yozak, "How?"

"I heard a couple of them talking on deck last night." Yozak said, "Turns out a bunch of them work on this ship. Although, they don't just plan on taking it over. Another ship is going to come by and take the riches, then dispose of everything else."

"So there pirates too." Harry let out a sigh, then shook his head, "Destroying things: Sounds like there procedure for everything."

Yozak nodded, "Pretty much."

Conrad let out a sigh, but smiled at Yozak, "Thank you for letting us know." He then turned to Harry, "What do you think?"

Harry hesitated with there stares on him but he easily replied, "Well...Since there are already bandits on board they will most likely take people from there rooms up into the deck, where they can watch them easily." Harry began, "Then they could get the riches out faster, aswell as take some people as slaves."

They all gave him an impressed look at his thoughts, and Conrad asked, "And your plan?"

Harry frowned a bit but said, "I don't have a full plan figured out, but from what I do know is that we have to take control of this attack. Something to make them scared enough to walk away."

Yuuri groaned, "This sounds like what happened last time!"

"Last time..?" Harry asked,

Conrad smiled and nodded, "When we were searching for Morgif, the demon sword we took a boat, and it was invaded by bandits. However, it ended with Yuuri using his "Maou mode" As they like to call it, and it ended up scaring them away."

Harry thought about this, and then nodded, looking at Yuuri, "You can't do that again Yuuri. I know at some point you would want to, but with these bandits they only want power. Once you scare them away, which im sure you would, they would only come back full force and try to kidnap you."

Yuuri frowned, "I know.. But if someone is in danger than I have to!"

Harry smiled, "Well yeah, I already thought you would say that. But yes, if the need is that bad, and you go "Maou mode" im sure we can protect you enough."

Yuuri nodded and smiled. Harry then turned to Conrad and Yozak, "Im sure we can think of a more thorough plan later. I seem to be better under pressure anyway.."

Harry could see there hesitation, but Conrad nodded, "Alright. Besides, this isn't exactly the place to talk about it." He said looking around.

Harry didn't exactly notice before, but while they were talking people had drifted in wanting breakfast. There wasn't anyone that was near enough to hear there conversation. They all just seemed to be trying to wake themselves up.

They all quickly ate there breakfast, and then made their way back towards there room. Along the way, Harry couldn't help but look around at the staff. There wasn't many out in the open, but the ones that he did see didn't read "Bandit" to him. As soon as they got back to the room, they found Wolfram just the way he was before: Groaning on the bed from seasickness.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri said brightly walking over, "How are you feeling?"

Wolfram gave him a weak glare, "How to do think I feel?"

Yuuri frowned and sat on the bed, "I was just asking.." He trailed off, "Hey! I brought you some breakfast! Are you up for eating?"

Wolfram gave the food one wary look before shoving his head in the pillow with a moan, "No, get it away from me."

Yuuri pouted more, and put the food onto the side table. Harry found it weird how Yuuri still stuck with Wolfram throughout his little temper tantrums. But then Harry thought that there was something in

Wolfram that Yuuri loved, so he didn't think he was a total brat.

Harry walked over to his bed, and took his wig off, letting his black hair fall around his face once again. The wig was fine to wear, but after awhile, it started to itch. As Harry was clearing his bangs from his face Yuuri looked up.

"Hey Harry, Where did you get that scar from?" He asked in wonder pointing towards his lightening shaped scar.

Harry instantly tensed, and his hand flung up to his scar by habit, "Please don't be offended, but I would rather not talk about it." Harry said in a quiet voice,

Yuuri then nodded, "Oh okay.."

Harry then looked over and saw Yozak and Conrad staring at him from the other side of the room. Conrads expression was just curious with a mild bit of worry, but Yozaks was that unreadable mask on his face. He only got that face when he was talking about his fake past. This look worried Harry everytime he saw it, but he had to ignore it.

"Im just going to put my contacts in." Harry muttered, walking towards the bathroom.

Once he got there he shut the door with a small sigh and rubbed a hand through his hair. He then looked at himself in the mirror. He certainly had changed after the war. He had looked horrible after the war. His hair was overgrown and twitched at every sound thinking about rogue death eaters coming for revenge.

However, from being in this world, it had helped him a lot. His skin was no longer pale and dirty, his hair was its usual unruly self, and his body shape was more fuller. he was still skinny, but it fit him. The only thing that had really changed was his eyes. They were still that green that he shared with his mother, but it was the emotions behide his eyes. He could see a waryness inside them mixed with sorrow, confidence, and a look of peace.

Harry gave a small snort at his reflection and got to work. He reached in for his wand and with the perfect choice of words, he was able to see withut his glasses again. He then walked out of the bathroom to find Conrad and Yozak in a discusion, and Yuuri watching and listening.

At his coming out of the bathroom Conrad looked up with a smile, "Just in time. We think we have a plan settled out for tonight."

Harry smiled, as Conrad and Yozak filled him in. This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

**Alrighteh! I shall begin writing the next chapter! :DD It should be posted soon-ish! *^***

**Please review~! :'DD I lovers my happy cookies!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Heey everyone! :3  
**

**Thank you all for the reviews! :'DD And also thanks for some input on the whole Lemonade thing. It confused me because it should  
qualify as juice, except apple juice is called apple juice, why isn't it Apple-ade or something? why single out the lemons?  
**

**Im going to stop before im ranting XD  
**

**Heres yet another chapter!**

**~Dinasaurs-go-rawr**

* * *

Harry sat in the room along with Conrad, Yozak, Yuuri and a still seasick Wolfram. Making there plan thorough enough had taken most of the afternoon, and it was beginning to get darker out. All of them, with the exception of Wolfram traveled towards the hall where they had had breakfast that morning, except this time they went for dinner. They figured everything out for there plan. Conrad didn't like the plan very much, but after much discusion, it was there only option. Although the only problem right then was that they still didn't know when the bandits were coming.

"Well, it would give them more of an advantage later into the night. They can make a speedy get away, and have less people to deal with." Yozak said shrugging,

Although that was a good option, Harry couldn't help but feel like the bandits wouldn't do that this time. "I don't think so. Because if one person screams, the whole boat would wake up and cause havoc. They need a time where most people are in the same place."

As soon as Harry said that, they heard a scream from the deck. They froze, and Harry was working it over in his mind, "Of course. Since mostly everyone is eating now there in the same place, and they could easily take advantage.."

After the one scream, many followed, along with yells from the bandits themselves.

"Everyone know the plan still?" Conrad asked. Everybody nodded and he carried on turning to Harry, "Get Yuuri back to the cabin with Wolfram, and then we'll start it."

Harry nodded, "Come on Yuuri." He said grabbing his hand and pulling Yuuri towards where there room was. Yuuri let out a gasp as he was tugged away, but ran along side Harry on there way.

Harry thought that they were lucky. The bandits had only taken over the deck, and had not yet gotten towards the rooms. As soon as they got there, Yuuri was panting. Because of the war, Harry was sort of used to running around, so he wasn't very tired.

"Whats going on?" Wolfram asked raising his head from the bed,

"The bandits came a bit earlier than scheduled." Harry said, "I need you two to hide. Preferably in the closet, where the bandits wouldn't look." He then looked over towards Wolfram as he was getting out of bed and standing up straighter, "Wolfram, protect Yuuri as much as you can with your sickness," Wolfram opened his mouth to snap something, but Harry was already moving on

"Yuuri, protect Wolfram. I trust you two to look after each other. And please don't make yourself noticeable."

Yuuri nodded at once, "We can do it Harry."

Harry gave them a smile, "Alright, that's the spirit." He then walked over towards the door. Before leaving he called back, "I'll be back later, don't move from your spots until I get here."

Harry then ran back towards where Conrad and Yozak were. However, this time the bandits had moved from the upper deck. On his way Harry had to duck in hallways and into rooms to avoid them. Eventually, Harry made it to them.

"They've moved down to lower decks." Harry said

"As expected." Conrad said, then turned to Harry, with a sigh, and a worried expression "Alright Harry, go do what you have to do. Yozak and I will cause a distraction."

Harry nodded and smiled. He then sprinted towards the upper deck. There had been a lot of complaints about his plan at first, and most of them being from Conrad. He thought that it was to dangerous, but Harry wanted to proof that he could do it.

There were more bandits then before, and Harry had to use mostly all of the skills Yozak taught him to hide, and get quickly past. Eventually, Harry made it to the deck, although there were more than just bandits and pirates. Scattered around the deck was a lot of people from the boat. They had most of them separated from there familys, and put into catagorys - Children, women and men.

Harry felt his anger grow. He hated it when people did violent things just because they were greedy. And even more so when they choose to attack innocents. Harry waited in the shadows for the distraction, and eventually he heard it. He didn't know what was going on, but all of a sudden he heared a lot of screams. The bandits on deck were confused, until one at the back near the boat yelled,

"What are you standing around for? Go find out what that is!" The voice belonged to a man with a large pot belly, greasy grey hair, and jewelry galore. He must have taken a bunch of them from many people and hung them on him like trophys.

As soon as most of them were gone, Harry slipped his invisibility cloak out of his pocket and put it on. He then dashed across the deck, and onto the bandits ship. This was the reason Conrad didn't like this plan. Harry had thought of it as soon as they had talked about plans. It was a great way to get rid of the bandits, the only thing was, there was a posibility of Harry getting caught. At least thats what they Conrad thought. Harry already knew that he could do it under his invisibility cloak.

Yozak also knew that Harry wouldn't get caught and helped to tell Conrad that the plan was going to work. At the time Yozak had said, "He won't get caught Commander. While training him, I could barely find him. Its almost like he's invisible!" At that, Harry had to stop himself from laughing. Most of the time he was invisible.

The bandits didn't even turn his way as he boarded the ship. Harry cracked a small smile and he toured it. The ship was practically empty except for a few of them lounging around fixing things and making sure it was still afloat. Although that was what Harry was trying to stop them from doing. Harry had to go down some stairs, and eventually he came to where he was there for.

The engine room was just as he expected. A few loads over overheated metal pumping away. One of the crew was down there checking nossiles on the boilers. Harry stepped forward and looked around the engine. As he stepped forward the floorboards underneath him creaked and Harry winced.

"W-who's there?" The bandit asked. He looked to be the scrawniest of all of them. Harry thought that they put him in here because he was no good doing anything else. He had a small name tag on his jacket, that read, "Engineer : Gregory

Harry froze, his mind working, until he thought of something quickly, "I am the Bloody Baron." Harry said in his boldest, creepiest voice. _It had worked the first time with Peeves_, Harry thought, _Who says it won't work again?_

The bandit froze, his face paling, "T-the b-bloody baron..? I-i think i've heard of you...Y-you haunt ships." He stuttered. Harry could almost hear the fear in his voice.

"That is correct." Harry said again using the voice, "Why are you on my ship Gregory?"

The man jumped and his eyes widened, "H-how do you know my name?"

"The Bloody Baron knows all." Harry continued, "Get out of my sight at once, bandit! Tell know one of our meeting! Is that understood?" He then pounded his fist on the table for emphasize.

The man was now truly afraid Harry thought that he might pee himself. He gave a loud yelp and ran from the room.

Harry grinned. He couldn't believe that had worked! But it wasn't the time to celebrate. The man was probably going to come up and cause a commotion from the others still on the boat. Harry quickly expected the engine, although he didn't know anything about it. He looked around for something until he found what he was looking for. There was a large wrench, big enough to destroy the engine. Harry quickly took off the cloak and took the wrench. He then swung up as hard as he could at the diles on it.

The sound was loud and vibrated around the room. Harry winced again as he realized he had to do this faster than planned. He then hit it a second time, and a third watching as the engine started to crack and break with more steam piling out. He could now hear angry voices coming from the upper decks but ignored them. Harry then hit it for the last time as hard as he could. From hitting it before, he had caused a large dent in the side. From the last hit, the wrench broke through the side of it. Harry had enough time to bolt to his invisibility cloak and get out of the room before he heard a loud _"Boom!"_

He was thrown with the shear force of the explosion, up the stairs. He landed at the top with a curse rolling over. He looked around at the others on deck to find that they had been doing the same. Harry quickly got up, and tried to ignore the pain he was feeling. Although, it was the wrong thing to do. Instantly a bandit looked up at him and yelled, "Get him!"

Harry had time to sigh before a bunch of bandits and pirates alike came running at him. However, instead of fighting, Harry bolted looking for the exit. He had the advantage of running ahead and he turned a corner.

He quickly looked to see if anyone was there. Seeing the all clear he put his cloak back on and ran again towards the exit. The bandits were going mad with frustration at not being able to find him. Harry kept running and soon he was up on the deck looking over at the other boat. But looking at the boat made Harrys heart stop.

Sure enough the distraction that Conrad and Yozak pulled had worked, but there were consequences. Harry could see Yozak around the edges, forced into the category of women, but he wasn't looking at him.

Conrad was kneeling on the deck with a sword to his throat by the jeweled man. Conrad had a confident expression, even put into that position. But Harry still couldn't believe what was happening. He felt his blood run cold, and he paled.

_I am NOT losing anyone again_ Harry thought with a large amount of anger.

Harry then yanked off his invisibility cloak and went to run towards the boat when he heard a loud gasp. He quickly whipped around to find a bandit standing behind him. Harry recognized him instantly.

He was the one that had shot him with the arrows. And now he was the one that saw him take off his invisibility cloak, and instantly become visible. Harry felt himself fill with horror. He didn't want anyone to find out about his cloak, or his past but this bandit had caught him because of his shear idiocy.

Harry took a step towards him, but the man gave a squeak and ran full force back into the boat. Harrys eyes widened, and went to follow but he heard a loud yell from the boat. He looked over to find the jeweled man yelling at Conrad in anger, and lifting his sword up slowly. Harry felt like he was going to be torn in half. He needed to save Conrad. It was like his life depended on it. He didn't want to be alone without him. But he didn't want his identidy to be a frustrated growl Harry chose one.

He raced onto the boat unsheathing his sword as he went. He reached Conrad just as the man was going to swing down, and Harry quickly stepped in front of his stopping the blade. The man as in complete disbelief. Harry quickly took advantage of it and disarmed the man. He then kicked him in the chest making him fall onto his overly large bottom and stuck his blade at his throat.

"I don't think so." Harry said strongly. Behind him he could hear the people around the sides give a cheer, but Harry ignored him. He was already looking around at the bandits, who were slowly walking towards him. "Not so fast." Harry said to the bandits, "If you all don't go back to your ship i'll kill him." Harry then stuck his sword closer to the mans throat as the bandits around froze. Conrad and Yozak were the only ones who knew he was bluffing. Harry would never kill unless he had to.

The bandits and pirates looked torn between wanting two things, until one stepped forward, "Your bluffing." He said with his voice shaking slightly,

"Oh? Am I?" Harry asked digging his sword into the mans throat. The cut wasn't much bigger than a paper cut, but a dribble of blood was shown. Harry winced eternally as he saw the blood, but didn't show it.

The man from under Harry get out a wail, "Go on the ship!" He ordered the bandits in a fearful voice, he then turned to Harry, "Please don't kill me, I'll give you anything you want! Please?"

Harry just ignored him looking over at the bandits who were making there way towards the ship. The man kept up his wailing, and begging, but Harry didn't lower his sword until all of the bandits had walked over to the ship.

"T-thank you." The man said crying. He then touched his jewelery, "W-what would you like? You can have anythin-"

"I want you to get back onto your ship and not terrorize any more." Harry said coldly cutting him off.

The man gave a wobbly nod making his chins wobble and practically ran onto the ship. The people let out another cheer, and Harry sighed. Next Harry felt someone tug his arm, and looked around to see Conrad smiling at him,

"Thank you." He said. He then bent down and kissed Harry. He loved the tingle of their lips together, and Harry could feel the gratitude put into that kiss. But it wasn't just that, he could also feel relief. Harry kissed back sharing his own emotions in that kiss, when a voice interupted.

"My, my, Look at the lovebirds." They broke apart and saw Yozak standing nearby with a smirk on his face, Harry felt his face grow warm. He had forgotten there was people around.

"As much as I love standing here watching you two smooch each other, we have to get this cleared up. We also seem to have a bit of company.." Yozak continued pointing over the side of the boat. Harry looked

over to see another boat coming closer. Harry didn't know what it was at first, but as it got closer he saw Dai Shimaron flags.

"Right." Harry said covering up his embarrassment.

Conrad let out a small laugh at Harrys attitude and eventually, they went to work dealing with everything. The bandits surprisingly stayed on there ship. Harry didn't expect them to, but the leader of the raid had been a coward. The bandits might not have wanted to listen to them, but they had to. The ship was also slowly sinking ever so slightly from the explosion. Harry thought that it would all go at once, but it didn't.

Harry, Conrad and Yozak once setting the people free disapeared to there room before the Dai Shimmaron soldiers saw them. They didn't want them to raise to conclusions and accuse them of anything, or recognize them. They made there way back to the room tiredly when Harry looked over at Conrad and Yozak,

"What did you do to distract them?" He asked

Conrads face transferred into a smirk, and Yozak laughed, "Oh nothing you need to worry about Harry." Yozak said, "Hey, I heard the explosion from the boat, good job."

"Thanks." Harry said, "It wasn't to hard, just bashed the engine in with a giant wrench."

Conrad gave a small laugh, "Well, I guess that worked."

They then got to the room and Harry walked in first. He looked around not seeing Yuuri or Wolfram before he called out, "Im back, you can come out now."

Yuuri and Wolfram emerged from the closet. Yuuri was rubbing his head from waiting so long, but with Wolframs green face, he ran straight for the bathroom.

"What was that loud noise we heard?" Yuuri asked,

Harry shrugged, "Just the bandits boat exploding, no big deal."

"What!" Yuuri explained, "Was anyone hurt?"

"Nope, I made sure of that. I didn't see any of the passengers from this boat injured. And most of the bandits were captured by the soldiers of Dai Shimaron." Harry said

Yuuri sighed in relief, "Well its good to see you all okay!"

Harry let out a tired smile and nodded. He felt exauhsted. From all of the adrenalin from the engine exploading, he just wanted to sleep. He walked over to his bed and collapsed. He didn't realize it, but he fell instantly asleep.

The next thing Harry knew when he opened his eyes is that it was still nighttime. He could hear everyones soft snores, and low breaths around him. He also looked over to find Conrad sleeping peacefully beside him. He had never seen Conrad when he slept. Harry thought he looked more innocent and free that way. He cracked a smile, and moved a lock of hair off of Conrads face and trailed the line of his jaw. He loved the feel of Conrads skin. There was a certain electricity that he felt whenever they touched. Conrads lips moved into a smile and he moved more into his covers. Harry then let out a small sigh. He couldn't fall back asleep, for some reason, he was wide awake.

Harry quietly got out of the bed and made sure not to jostle it to much with Conrad still sleeping. He didn't realize it, but Harry had slept right over the covers. Someone must have put them on him when he was sleeping before. _Conrad_ Harry thought to himself with a smile. Harry then took off his itchy wig and set it on the side table. After all, it was in the middle of the night and no-one was awake. And if there was someone, Harry could just jogg away and hide under his cloak. He then walked quietly over to the door and shut it, trailing into the silent boat.

Surprisingly, Harry didn't think the silence, or the dark was that creepy. Instead it filled Harry with a peaceful, almost calm feeling. He didn't know where he was going at first. He was just aimlessly wandering thinking to himself. Harry then found himself on the deck, with the wind drifting over his skin.

He let out a content sigh, feeling the cool night air. He then walked over to the side, leaning against it staring at the sea. Harry had never really been to a beach to have fun. The only times he remembered anything close to the beach was that house of a rock that his Uncle Vernon had forced his family into to get away from Harrys Hogwarts letters. Of course there were other times, but Harry didn't want to think of his search for horcruxes. While Harry was staring at the water, he noticed something. The water looked like it was almost glowing with specs of silver. Harry felt himself smile. It was the reflection of the stars in the sky and the full moon overhead. The specs of silver kind of reminded Harry of Conrads eyes. Although instead of blue, Conrads eyes were a dazzling brown that made Harry feel warm inside.

Suddenly Harry felt arms wrap around him and he whipped around, only to find the Brown and silver eyes that he loved staring into his. When Harry moved around Conrad moved his hands to Harrys lower back. He instantly relaxed in Conrads arms, letting himself get lost in his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Conrad murmured,

Harry gave a small shrug, and decided to be honest, "You."

Conrad gave a small smile, "Oh?" He said, "And what do you think of me..?"

Harry gave a smile of his own, "Well, I think you are handsome, both of the inside and outside. Your caring, compasionate, gentle..." Harry trailed off reaching up a hand to move more of his hair out of his face, he then continued, "You have many traits that make you who you are. And I like that person." Harry could feel his face grow pink near the end. He was focasing more on his hand as he twirled Conrads hair without really thinking about it.

Conrad then tilted his face up to meet his eyes, and smiled, "I'm nothing compared to you." He then leaned down to kiss Harry.

Harry still couldn't get used to kissing Conrad. The tingle that he felt when they touched bloomed when they did made Harrys stomach explode with butterflies. He brushed his lips against Conrads in sync reveling in it. Harry felt his arms move by there own accord and tangle into Conrads hair, pulling himself closer. Suddenly, Harry didn't want just to kiss Conrad, he wanted to taste him. His tongue then slide over Conrads mouth, by its own record sending a quiet invitation. Conrad then opened his mouth wider to let Harry taste. Harry blushed as he let out a small moan as there tongues danced together.

Instantly, the kiss turned more hungrier than sweet. Conrads arms tightened around Harrys waist pulling there bodys together. Harry could feel Conrads body against him, and whenever his skin would touch his, he got goosebumps. He felt the heat from his blush slowly make its way to a lower part of him. With regret he pulled back slightly so he could breath.

Harry knew that if he would continue, things would go farther than he was comfortable with at that moment. Conrad still had his arms around Harry, faces just inches apart once again.

"Your also a great kisser." Harry said breathlessly,

Conrad let out a small laugh, "Like I said before, I'm nothing compared to you."

* * *

**Gah, Harrys so badass fighting! X'DD! Lool**

**Anyways~ please review! I Lovers my Happy Cookies! :'3  
**


	17. Chapter 16

**Heyoo~! :'DD! I haven't posted a chapter in awhile! Gosh.. im soo meeaaannnn! D; Cuursee jobs~! **

**Thanks for all the Reviews! They still make me smile :'3! **

**Anyways~ On with chapter 16!**

* * *

Harry woke up earlier that morning. He didn't know why, but he felt fully awake. Once again he found himself with his arms around Conrad, except Harry didn't seem to mind. It was almost becoming routine. The only thing different about this morning was that Conrads arms were also around him. Harry smiled to himself and pulled himself closer to Conrad. He waited a bit, expecting to hear Conrads voice in his ear, except all he heard back was his soft snores. Conrad was still sleeping. _Well.. I guess im just going to wake him up_. Harry thought with an amused smirk.

He started at his shoulder where there was a bit of skin showing, trailing small kisses towards his face. It didn't take long before Conrad started waking up. He tightened his hold on Harry.

"What are you doing?" Conrad murmured. Harry could hear the smile in his voice.

"Just waking you up.." Harry replied with a smile of his own.

Conrad gave a breathless laugh, "Well, it worked." He then hummed in content as Harry continued up his neck. As he continued, he got to a certain spot and Conrads hums faltered. Harrys smile turned back into a smirk as he trailed back to the spot, adding tiny nibbles to his kisses. Conrads reaction was instantanious. He let out a gasp of pleasure, before pulling back and clasping a hand over it.

"Well, well, well.." Harry murmured, still smirking happily, "It looks I found your weak point."

Conrad tried to hide his smile, "It would seem so.."

Harry leaned forward to kiss him again only this time on the lips. When there lips touched, Conrad moved closer deepening it. Harry let out a sound of appreciation as his hands trailed up to play with his hair.

Conrads arms moved lower to Harrys waist pulling there bodys together. Harry felt himself grow warm as he felt Conrads body against him, and his tongue snaked out trailing the shape of Conrads lip. Harry liked the tingle of his flesh on his tongue, and the taste. He heard and felt Conrad give out a quiet groan, but he wasn't the only one who did. Harry could here Wolfram wake up from beside them. He let out a sigh, his moment was ruined. Conrad let out a chuckle at Harrys sigh, and let him sit up.

"Morning Wolfram." Harry said, looking over as Wolfram got up and made his way to the bathroom. His only response was the slam of the door. Harry wasn't sure if he knew what had just happened, but he thought it was best to ignore it.

Yuuri woke up soon after, yawning, "Is it morning already..?"

"I'm afraid so." Conrad responded with his usual smile. He then got up and walked over to the door. "I'll be right back. I'm going to check whether Yozak is awake yet." At Yuuri and Harrys nod, he left.

Harry then turned to Yuuri, "How was your sleep?"

"It was good!" Yuuri said smiling, "How about yours?"

Harrys lips twitched into a smile, "It was nice."

Yuuri grinned, and the bathroom door opened to reveal Wolfram. "How are you doing Wolf?" Yuuri asked,

"Fine." Wolfram replied curtly before collapsing on the bed beside him.

Yuuri frowned and leaned over moving his bangs out of his face to feel his temperature, "Your a little warm this morning.."

Wolframs face heated up before grumbling about how much of a wimp Yuuri is, and how he shouldn't care so much. Harry found it funny how they still didn't realize there feelings for each other, they were to _obvious_. Soon Harry found himself chuckling to himself, and Wolfram looked over with a glare.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing." Harry replied smiling.

Wolframs eyes narrowed as the door opened, and Conrad and Yozak walked in carrying trays for breakfast.

"Yo." Yozak said grinning, "Thought you guys would like some breakfast."

"Oh food!" Yuuri said happily. They then set the food on both beds as they dug into breakfast. Although, the silence was broken by Yuuri, looking over towards Harry,

"So Harry, why did you decide to become a spy?" Yuuri asked,

"Probably didn't have anything else to do with his life.." Wolfram muttered giving Harry a look. Yuuri looked over at him and frowned.

Harry decided to ignore him and turned towards Yuuri, "Im not really sure. I was just doing odd jobs for people when I met with Yozak and just thought 'Why not?'"

"Oh.." Yuuri murmured, then smiled, "What about your family? Do you have any?"

Before Harry could reply, Wolfram cut in again with a snort, "Family? Look at him Yuuri, his family is probably poorer than he is, maybe even as stupid." Wolfram said with a sneer. Harrys hands curled into fists, and he clenched his teeth to stop him from yelling. "They probably don't even care for him, or have already died. Why ask such a dumb questi-" He was cut of by Harry.

That has done it for Harry. He stood up abruptly and got an inch from Wolframs face. "Don't say anything about my family!" Harry yelled angerly. He could see fear cleanly on Wolframs face but he refused to look away. Harry thought that pride was the only thing keeping him from moving back. "I don't care if you say anything about me but leave my family out of this! Is this how you try and make yourself look like a proud prince? Because all I see is a conceited jerk who doesn't care about anybody than himself."

He could the shocked eyes of everyone in the room. They had never seen him fully angry before, not even Yozak. Nobody talked around them. They seemed to be waiting from a response form Wolfram. Harry took a step back with a bit of difficulty but didn't break his eye contact with Wolfram.

It was a good thing that Harry took a step back. In the next second Wolframs face was red with rage. He let out an angry noise as he swiped his hand across the tray spilling some food, and most importantly, a knife.

Harry sputtered a laugh, trying to ignore his urges to pick up the knife and duel, "I'm not dueling you."

"Pick it up!" Wolfram shouted at him. Yuuri stood up beside Wolfram looking shocked, but more worried,

"Wolf-" He was cut of by Wolfram, "Shut up! This doesn't concern you Yuuri." Yuuri gave off an offended look but Harry spoke looking at Wolfam,

"You insulted me, I had a right to insult you back. I am not dueling you over a petty thing like pride." Harry said coldly. He then did his best to look back at Conrad and Yozak. Conrad had a look on his face similar

to Yuuris, while Yozak looked more entertained, "I'm going to check and see how long we have until we reach our destination." Conrad nodded, and Harry walked over towards the door only to hear Wolframs angry voice from behind him.

"Walking away from a duel, you coward!"

Harry whipped around so fast, he could have gotten whiplash, "How dare you." Harry fiercely, "Calling me a coward just because I don't want to waste my time on something so ridiculous. You judge everybody before you even know them. You don't even know what i've been through, or that my parents were murdered before I could even memorize there faces." Harry could see the shock on everybodys face from his last comment.

He had only told Conrad that they were dead, but not murdered. There was a silence around him, that he glared at Wolfram, "Think before you say. Because eventually, someone will come along, and they arn't going to deal with it." He then turned around and left the room.

Harry gave off a huge sigh running a hand through his hair. He tried to calm himself down by taking in calm breaths on his way to the deck. Wolfram was already getting on his nerves before, but insulting his family had done it. He didn't have a lot of blood related family, but he thought the Weasleys and all of his friends were as good as. Thinking of them from back home made Harry feel a little homesick. He did miss them a lot, but he knew he couldn't just run back home, and be done with the adventure. Even if he could, he wouldn't. He was too far gone into this world, between Conrad and the quest.

Once he got onto the deck, Harry started to feel a bit uneasy about what he had said to Wolfram. He didn't regret saying those things, but he realized he must have hurt Wolfram more than he thought if he went far enough to ask for a duel. He knew that Wolfram wasn't just an arrogant prick. There was something in him that people respected and loved him for, but he couldn't see it. It was almost like Snape. Even though he hated mostly everybody, and acted rude, he was still good on the inside. Maybe Wolfram was the same way, though not as greasy. Although, Harry was pretty sure Wolfram now hated Harry as much as Snape had.

Shaking his thoughts Harry looked around and saw that they were close to the peer of Dai Shimaron. He then turned around and continued his way back to there room. He was more calm now, but Wolfram probably wasn't. Harry walked into the room to find a kind of awkward silence in the room. Yuuri was sitting beside Wolfram telling him something quietly trying to calm him down. Conrad and Yozak sat nearby putting in small comments and having there own conversation.

"Were almost at the dock for Dai Shimaron." Harry said, "We should probably get all of our things packed." He decided that it was best to act like it had never happened.

Yozak stood up and stretched his harms folding them behind his head, "Better go pack myself up. Meet you on the deck." Yozak said with a wink towards Harry. He then walked out of the room.

Conrad nodded standing up, "Okay." He then turned to Yuuri and Wolfram, "Do you two have all of your stuff together already?"

Wolfram glared at him, but Yuuri answered with a smile, "Yep!"

"Good." Conrad said giving a smile of his own. He then turned as Harry walked over and sat down on the bed with a sigh. His smile faltered a bit, "Are you alright?" He asked quiet enough that Yuuri and Wolfram wouldn't have heard.

Harry tried for a smile, but it ended up as a grimace, "Yeah, i'm fine." He then put a hand through his hair, "Just lost my temper I guess." Conrad nodded, but he still didn't look reassured.

Soon after they had all of there things and they walked on the deck just as it was boarding. They met Yozak on the deck, and they left the boat together walking through the crowd of people and into the city.

There was a tense atmosphere around thanks to the feud between Harry and Wolfram. Although it was broken by Yuuri once again.

"Harry.." Yuuri said quietly, "I'm sorry about your parents."

"Its alright." Harry said uncomfortably.

"How did you know about your parents?" Yozak asked suddenly, "I thought you lost most of your memorys." The tone in his voice was almost challenging, which confused him.

Harry let off a small wince, "Nightmares." He muttered, "Can we please talk about something else?"

He was answered with a nod from Yuuri. They didn't end up talking about something else, instead they lapsed in silence as they got to the main street. The city had tons of houses and people. It was a whole different

atmosphere than in Shin Makoku. Harry didn't like it that much. There was way more shops around the sides of the road, begging for business. He could also see guards wandering in the crowds of people. There was a lot of things going on, will many people. Once they got more into the main street, Yozak left with saying he was going to check in with his 'friends'. Harry knew that this meant his clients with information. Once Yozak left, Harry and the others found themselves pushed over onto the sidewalk, near most of the shops and alleys. Harry couldn't help but look at all the alleyways, searching for death eaters that weren't even there. It was a habit he still seemed to have. While they were walking by one, Harry couldn't help but see a scene unfold in front of him.

The alleyway was occupied by 3 older boys, looking tough. One of them was pushing a boy about Yuuri and Wolframs age against the wall. The boy had blonde hair, and glasses over his face, now askew with the shove. He had his hands up in surrender.

"-Just take it easy guys." Harry heard him say, "I have no money."

"Your lying." One of them sneered.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Harry was glad he wasn't the only person who saw them, and turned to see Yuuri stepping forward.

The three were preparing to step forward towards Yuuri when Conrad stepped forward, "Move along." He said with authority. Harry couldn't help but think that was his soldier voice. The voice of a person you didn't want to cross, or disappoint. It made Conrad seem more dangerous.

The three boys gave them a glare, but slowly backed away. The one holding the bespectacled boy shoved him once more and left with the others.

"Hey!" Yuuri said angerly after them for shoving him again. Although he ignored them after that and went to the boys side. He then gasped in shock.

"Murata?"

The boy, Murata gave him a nervous smile, "Thanks for that Shibuya. It seems I'm always getting in trouble with bullys."

They walked forward and Conrad hid a bit of his shock, "What are you doing out of the temple, Geika?"

Murata stood up shaking the dust off of himself and fixed his glasses, "I thought I would be more assistance outside of the temple."

Wolfram glared at him, "You! How did you even get here!"

Murata gave Wolfram a sly smile, "Well.. do you remember Anissinas invention..? The 'Super fast boat' kun?*******  
**

Yuuri and Wolframs faces turned a more shade of green, but didn't press anything farther.

"So...You all know each other than?" Harry said confused.

Conrad smiled, "Yes. Harry, meet Murata, The Great Sage."

Harrys confusion fell away as he took in the boy standing infront of him. Harry now realized that his blonde hair was a wig. His glasses were also a bit similar to his own, but larger. Looking past the glasses into his eyes, he could see the wisdom there.

Harry smiled, "Its nice to meet you, Im Harry."

Murata smiled, and his glasses gave an unreadable tinge, "Its nice to meet you too" He said, "I've heard a lot about you."

When Murata said that, Harry felt that that meant more than a simple statement. Harry gave himself a mental note to watch out for him. He was more mysterious than he let on.

"Well, I hope only good things." Harry said

Suddenly, Yozak turned the corner coming up behind them. He raised an eyebrow at Murata being there, "Why hello Geika, joined the party have you?" He then turned to Conrad and Harry, "They didn't have anymore information to share. Were just sitting ducks now."

"Should we find a place to rest until we do have the information..?" Harry said,

Conrad nodded, "Yes. It shouldn't be hard finding an Inn here."

And it wasn't. Soon they were standing inside the warm lobby of an Inn. Conrad and Yozak had gone up to get the rooms, while Harry stayed back with Yuuri, Wolfram and Murata. Throughout the wait, Harry could feel those century old eyes staring at him. It made him feel uneasy, like something big was going to happen. After a bit, Conrad and Yozak returned.

"Okay," Conrad said, "There is only one bed per room, so Yuuri, Wolfram, your in a room together, Murata, Yozak you will be in a room together, and Harry, your with me."

Harry felt his lips twitch in amusement, but he was truely happy that he didn't room with Murata. He didn't have anything against him, but he just made him feel uncomfortable.

Yozak snorted a laugh, "Don't be getting into to much mischief." He said winking at Harry.

Harry felt his face go pink. Around him, Wolfram looked disgusted, Yuuri looked confused and Murata and Conrad had a look of amusement. He decided to ignore the comment and walked up the stairs leading to there rooms. The others trailed behind them, and once they unpacked, they met in Yuuri and Wolframs room to discuss the mission.

"By the sounds of it, the leader doesn't like to get his hands dirty himself. Rather have others do it for him." Murata said thinking it over, "Since his love for money, he would most likely have a castle, and call himself a king."

Yozak crossed his arms behind his neck, "So Geika, were looking for a castle? Sounds fun."

They chatted more about it, until it was dinner time. Conrad and Yozak left to go pick up things from the market, while Harry stayed back once again with Yuuri, Wolfram, and Murata.

"So.." Murata broke the silence looking at Harry, "I heard you lost most of your memorys." He made the statement more like an accusation then anything.

"Yeah. I seem to attract bandits for some reason." Harry said shaking his head. He decided just to play along until he understood where he was headed with this conversation.

Muratas lips twitched and he fixed his glasses, "I see."

Harry didn't know what to say to that, so they lapsed once again in silence. Harry wondered to himself why Murata was acting that way. For a split second, he let himself wonder if he was onto him. If he knew that Harry was from a different world, but he pushed it out of his mind. He was probably just curious about him, lots of people were.

Soon Conrad and Yozak came back with a variety of food and they dug in. The food was great. They had picked up shish kababs, fresh fruit, cheese bread, and a bunch of other things. Harry felt himself paying more attention to the food then the things around him. Harry reached for an apple when Murata spoke up again.

"Thats an interesting scar you have." He said pointing to his right hand. Instantly, Harry pulled it back, covering it with his other hand.

"Not really." He muttered.

"It looks almost like a different language.." Murata pressed on. When Harry didn't say anything else, Murata spoke yet again.

"_I must not tell lies."_

Harry felt his blood go cold. _how does he know?_ He asked himself in a panic. He didn't know what to say to that, or think for that matter. His thoughts were to confused, and worried to think properly. He looked up to find Murata staring at him, with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What?" Yuuri asked suddenly looking from Murata to Harry. Nobody responded to him, they were to busy staring at Harry.

"Its English." Murata said staring at him, now with a small smile on his face, "Which means only one thing-Your not from this world, are you Harry?"

This was just not Harrys day.

* * *

And little did Harry know, his day was going to get a lot worse.

Miles away from them a lowly archer was tossed through double doors into a throne room. The room was almost black, except for the candles burning around the walls. The room was large, with jewels and other riches littered around the rooms in mounds. Although, the archer didn't seem to worried about that. He was to busy staring at the wanabe throne infront of him. It wasn't just the throne that upset him, but rather the man sitting in it. You couldn't see much of the man, thanks for the dark corners of the room, but you could see the gleam of his crooked teeth. The mans mouth was in a cruel sneer as the archer stepped forward.

"What do you want?" The man asked coldly,

The archer stuttered under the scrutiny, "O-oh Holy One. I-i have brought news of something that might interest you.."

"Well spit it out!" He said in aggravation.

"I-i seem to have found someone who possesses a cloak of..._invisibility."_

That one word had peaked the interest of the man, and he sat forward, giving a better view of his sickening smile,

"Tell me more."

* * *

**GAAAHHH CLIFHANGERRR! XDD!**

**Im sooo meeaaaannnn~! But I shall update as fast as possible for you all to know what happens! :'DD! **

*** - This chapter was soo intense with everything holy crap! OHH! And also with the whole "Super-fast-boat-kun" I forgot the name of it, so I just came up with that! D; You remember that banana like boat that they went in? that tis it :P**

**Welll! Please Review on the chapter! I loovers my Happy Cookies!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Heyy :) Hows everybody dooing? I am Greaaat! X3**

**SORRRYY! Sorry I haven't updated! I planned to do it a while agoo, but my stupid Wifi was acting up, and then a whole bunch of other things.. D';! **

**I will make it up to you! *^*!**

**Weell.. Here we are, at the answer to the cliffhanger. Hehe, Anddd This chapter if the reason that this story is rated M ;D! Enjoy Yaoi fans, Enjoy! X'D!**

**I won't stall you all to much xD**

**Onwards! To the Storryy! *^***

* * *

Harry could feel everybodys eyes on him. His panic was slowly growing, as they waited for his answer. In the end, Harry looked at his hands.

"No." Harry whispered.

There was a slow intake of breath around when he heard Yuuris voice come through.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Harry looked up to see Yuuri looking questioning, and offended.

Harry felt his panic begin to build. They didn't understand the reason for not telling them. "I couldn't tell you! Our worlds are to different."

Yuuri stood up then, "But Murata said that the scar on your hand was in English, thats from Earth!"

"Yes, English is from Earth, but not from the same Earth your from." Harry sighed. He had no choice anymore, he had to tell him. After all, what did he have to lose? "On your Earth, you probably have Mazoku living with you right?" At Yuuris nod, Harry continued, "My Earth doesn't have that, rather, we have Witches and Wizards."

Yozak then stepped forward with a look of disbelief, "Woah, woah, woah," He said, "Witches? Wizards?"

Harry sighed again and put a hand through his hair, "Yes Yozak. Im a Wizard."

"Prove it." Harry looked over to see Wolfram staring at him with a look of challenge.

Harry couldn't believe this. They could have just taken his word for it, but of course they wouldn't. Harry gave Wolfram a dark look before reaching into his vest and pulling out his pouch. There was a share of weird looks from the others, but stopped when Harry stuck his arm in it.

There was a round of gasps when his arm went in, but Harry muttered, "Unidentifiable extention charm." He then felt around, and pulled out his wand. He hadn't used it in awhile. Harry always liked the warm feeling he got when he touched it. It was almost like he could feel the magic.

"This is my wand." Harry said dryly.

"I didn't ask to see your wand." Wolfram cut in, "I want to see you prove your a wizard."

Harry looked at Wolfram and pondered what to do. Perhaps show him the stinging hex, or levicorpus. Harry leaned back in his chair picking up his wand, with the decided spell. He then thought of the happiest thing that he could think of. It wasn't hard with him standing a few feet away. He let the happiness he felt with Conrads and his first kiss flood through his and pointed his wand forward.

"_Expecto patronum."_

Instantly his silver stag shot out of his wand prancing about the room. The stag left a blue twinge to the whole room. Harry felt his lips twitch in a smile at the others reactions. He thought that if he used this spell, it might help with his nerves and fears of them finding out. The stag had done just the trick. It helped calm him, and gave him a small reminder of his father. To soon, the stag was making its way back to Harry, and disappeared in a fine mist of blue light.

"Beautiful.." Conrads voice carried over.

Harry smiled at him, as Yozak spoke, "So.. I guess that proves it. Your a wizard."

"What kind of maryoku is that?" Yuuri said in wonder.

Harry gave him a weird look before he clued in, "Oh, its magic, not Maryoku. Mazokus are limited to onto choosing the 4 elements, while wizards get them and more." Harry looked towards his wand, "That before was the Patronus charm. It gets rid of Dementors."

"Dementors..?" Yuuri asked curiously.

Harry was going to answer when Murata spoke again. He had been quiet the whole time Harry was explaining, silently watching him.

"We can ask questions later Yuuri," He said calmly, eyeing Harry, "But what I want to know, is why you came here in the first place.."

Harry was afraid he would ask something like that. He slowly filled with dread. Harry gave a shaky laugh, "Its kind of a long story."

"We have all day." Yozak then said, looking at him with curiosity.

Harry tried to find a way to avoid the topic, but even if he did manage to change it, he would have to talk about it eventually. Everybody was watching him then to. Each silently coming up with there own theorys as to why he was there.

Harry sighed and reached a hand up to uncover his lightening bolt scar, "It all started with this."

Harry had told them pretty much everything. How his parents had sacrificed there lives to save him, the profecy. He didn't go into detail on most things, like his schooling at Hogwarts, or what he did at Hogwarts. He only explained hat he had defeated Voldemort throughout his school years. He didn't want to see there reactions, and call him brave for defeating a troll when he was 11, or killing a basilisk when he was 12. Most of it was luck anyway.

As he talked, he could feel his voice getting warier, and quieter. especially when he got to the war. He left most of the information out of that part of the story. He really didn't like reliving it, but he didn't have any other choice. The others would just make him tell them anyways. To get up and leave would be ridiculous, so he stayed using most of his Gryffindor courage to get through it. Eventually, Harry got to the end of his story.

"After the war.. I just couldn't deal with the people around me." Harry said quietly, looking at his hands, "So I found a way to make it here."

He managed to lift his head and look around at them all before looking at his hands again. All he saw was the faces he assumed he would see. They all had a look of pity and sympathy mixed with there shock, and worry. The minutes went by like hours, as the silence around them stretched. Although the silence was broken by Murata.

He cleared his throat, "Well, I guess that explains it." He opened his mouth to say something else, but Harry stood up upruptly,

"Well," He began weakly, "This has been a nice chat, but I really don't want to talk right now. Actually, I think its time for me to retire for the night."

"Harry!-" He heard Conrad and Yuuri call before he shut the door behind him. It was great that his room was just next door, or he wouldn't have made it. He shut the door quietly to his room and stumbled towards the bed. He sat down on the edge of his bed, but instead of sitting on it, he kept going until he was sitting of the floor. He felt so drained, and empty from telling it to them. It also made him remember most of the things he wished he could forget. And he wished he could forget, but they were forever stained into his memory.

It wasn't just his memorys that was hurting him, the others also had to do with it. How would they feel towards him now that they knew the truth? How would Conrad react? Harry thought with a sudden cold in his stomach. With all that they had been through, and the feelings they had for each other, Harry still didn't tell him about any of it. Would Conrad hate him for lying? He felt like his heart was going to break if Conrad told him to leave. That's what Harry expected to happen. Right about now, he thought that they were all consulting, thinking up ways to get rid of him.

His day was going great until then. He silently cursed himself for being to open towards them. If he had covered his scars then they wouldn't have found out. _Until they found out about the Invisibility cloak you so graciously through off in front of that pirate._ A little voice in the back of his head said.

_Shut it._ Harry thought back angerly. He sighed and pushed a hand through his hair. He had no idea what he was going to do. Suddenly, the door to his room opened quietly, and shut. Harry could tell who it was the minute they opened the door. His stomach grew a feeling of dread.

"I know what you must think of me." Harry whispered, "I wanted to tell you so badly. But I couldn't." Only silence met his ears, and he could feel his eyes begin to prickle. "You have no reason to trust me now. I guess it would best if I left." Harry sighed and stood up shakally.

"And why would you think of doing something like that?" Conrad asked questionably. He was a few feet from Harry, with an unreadable expression.

Harry looked up and frowned, "I lied to everyone. I lied to _you."_ his voice shook on the last word.

Conrad slowly walked towards him, with a frown of his own, "Yes." He said slowly, "You did. But like you said before, you _couldn't _tell us." Harry was getting confused. He had not expected this sort of reaction. He blamed his mind for only coming up with only frightening outcomes.

Soon Conrad was in front of him, fitting his arms around Harry waist. "I understand why you hid it from us. I can't help but feel a bit disappointed but that would never change my feelings about you."

Harry looked up at Conrads face and saw the truth of his words in it. He then reached his arms around Conrad and pulled him into a tight hug. He let out all of his worry and relief into it.

Conrad gave out a soft chuckle and hugged Harry back, pulling him with him onto the bed. They sat in a comfortable silence until Conrad let out a sigh, "The war must have affected you a lot."

Harry didn't feel like using his voice, so he nodded breathing in the scent of him.

"Sadly, war brings out the worst in people."

Harry drew back in confusion and surprise, "You've been in a war?" After he said this, he remembered reading somewhere about a war. He didn't know much about it, but only knew that it was a war against Humans and Mazoku.

Conrad nodded, with a tired smile before telling Harry about it. Harry didn't expect Conrad to explain the war he was in, but was surprised to know what all happened. He didn't realize that that was where Conrad and Yozak met. Conrad had been Yozaks commander in the war, which explained why Yozak called him "Commander." Since they were half-mazoku, everyone seemed to think they were traitors. At one point, Conrad, Yozak and a bunch of other half-mazoku soldiers had to move out to take over a place before the humans could. They now call it the "Battle of Arnold." Only Conrad and Yozak were lucky to survive it.

Harry didn't like all of the talk about wars. Especially, when he learned that Conrad had been so close to death himself. He frowned and moved his hand up to touch Conrads face.

"Im sorry." Harry murmured, trailing his thumb over his cheek.

"So am I." Conrad replied giving Harry a half smile.

It was just the little things that Conrad did to make Harry feel happy. Just seeing his half smile made a warm feeling inside of his stomach. He could feel his spirits being raised just by looking into his eyes. Although, Harry wanted to make Conrad happy. He wanted to see a large smile on his face, instead of the tiny one he had on now.

Harry could feel the silence closing in on them, but he paid no attention to it. He blocked out the world around him, so all he could see was Conrad, with his warm brown eyes. Looking into them, Harry could see each individual silver speck and couldn't help but think of how they looked like stars. Harry could feel the electricity around them, and suddenly, he wanted Conrad. He craved him.

Conrad seemed to know what Harry wanted and leaned forward, only for Harry to meet him halfway. The kiss started off sweet, with just the brushing of there lips. As the kiss grew more heated, Harry trailed his hands up to curl into Conrads hair. Conrads arms snaked around Harrys waist, except it put them in an awkward position. Still keeping the kiss, Harry was able to maneuver himself so he was sitting in Conrads lap, straddling him.

"That's better." Conrad murmured against his lips.

Harry smirked at the comment, and traced Conrads lips with his tongue. As his tongue trailed over the middle of his lip, Conrad caught it lightly between his teeth. He began sucking on it, and Harry let out a soft moan. He could feel the heat beginning to pool in his groin, and pressed himself closer to Conrad. In return, Conrads grip on Harry tightened, and he could feel Conrad was hard too. He let out a moan at the contact, and Harry got shivers at the sound.

He then pushed Conrad lightly, until they were both laying on the bed, with Harry still on top. The kiss had now become more passionate, just on the line of urgency. There tongues danced together, as they explored each others mouths, but it wasn't enough for Harry. He wanted more.

His hands made there way down until they found the top of his shirt, and began one by one undoing the buttons. Once Conrad realized what he was doing, he pulled back,

"Are you sure?"

His voice was a husky whisper, that Harry couldn't help but get goosebumps from. Instead of answering right away, he trailed kisses along his neck towards his ear.

"Yes."

Harry noticed his tone was almost the same as Conrads, if not a bit more breathless. He resumed undoing the buttons, and his kisses, but they headed towards a certain spot on his neck. Conrad let out a gasp of pleasure as he sucked and nibbled on the spot. Conrad squirmed underneath him, causing him to brush there groins together.

Harry let out a gasp of his own, and finished the buttons quickly. His pants were already beginning to get to tight for him. He pulled off Conrads jacket, and began taking his off with Conrads help. He trailed his hands over Conrads chest feeling the tingle of there skin together. He could feel all of the scars on his skin from previous battles, but he didn't mind. He already had scars of his own. Harrys mouth crushed into Conrads with another heated kiss, when suddenly, he wasn't looking down at Conrad, he was looking up at him. Conrad had maneuvered them so swiftly, Harry didn't notice.

He could feel Conrads hands over his chest, exploring, and also leading somewhere. Harry could feel the growing anticipation as Conrads hands glided lower to undo his pants. He let out a moan as his pants slid off of him. And soon, both of them were naked and pressed up against each other. The tingles were much worse now that they were skin to skin with each other. They made Harry get twice as many butterflies in his stomach, and made him want Conrad twice as more.

Conrads mouth came down on Harrys with a fiery passion, and moved his body closer. Harry moaned into his mouth and gave him a light thrust. His reaction was instant. He groaned, and pressed himself closer, moving his body against Harrys, grinding them together.

Harrys breath was coming out in short gasps, as he let out noises of pleasure. He was growing hotter, and with each thrust he felt himself getting buried further with lust. The thrusts weren't the only thing affecting him in this way. The sounds of Conrad in his ear pushed him closer to the edge. He could also feel his hands across his skin. He could feel the tingles trailing over his chest, his stomach, his hips. Suddenly, Harry thought of something, and reached up to whisper in Conrads ear.

'C-conrad," He gasped, "I want you inside me.."

Conrad pulled back to look into his eyes. Harry was surprised to see that his eyes were mostly silver now. The brown just slightly visible through the look of lust. In the end, they turned him on even more.

Conrad kissed him again and trailed one hand downward, moving smoothly over his hips. He slowly inched his legs apart, and slide a finger into his entrance. Harry gasped as it slide in, and squirmed. Another finger slid in, and he relaxed getting used to the feeling. He pushed his fingers deeper, and Harry found himself crying out, as Conrad brushed his sweat-spot. He didn't have long to savor the touch before Conrad pulled out his fingers, and sat up pulling Harry with him.

Harry kissed him hungerly, wanting that feeling again. Conrad kissed him back for a moment before moving behind him, holding his hips. Harry got the idea, and pushed himself against him, biting his lip as he felt Conrads length touch his entrance. He slowly thrusted inside him, and Harry gasped. His pain was slowly turning into pleasure as he felt Conrad retreat, then plunge back deeper inside him.

"Ah-" Conrad groaned, "You're so tight.."

Harry got shivers, as he heard the delicious noises coming from Conrad. He was already trying to stifle most of the noises from himself, but it wasn't working that well. He was moving in time with Conrad, and he was all he could think of. And with each thrust, Conrad was hitting his sweet-spot. He could feel himself slowly reaching his peak.

"P-please, Conrad.. faster.." Harry said breathlessly,

Conrad began thrusting deeper and faster into him, and it wasn't long until he was crying out his name with his release. Conrad came soon after, and they collapsed on the bed beside each other. Harry was still shaking slightly from his climax.

He had never felt that way with anybody before. He had never even gotten butterflies with Ginny, or any other feelings. With Conrad, he felt things that were indescribable to words. What he and Conrad had was special. He slowly turned around to find Conrad staring at him, with a soft smile of his face. He reached out a hand and brushed the hair out of Harrys eyes.

"I love you."

It came out as a murmur from Conrad. Harry felt himself freeze, and his breath catch.

Seeing his reaction, Conrad moved closer, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Whats wrong?" He asked quietly,

"No one has ever said that to me."

As soon as Harry said it, he realized the truth of that statement. All of his life he had never heard such a thing. The Dursleys were never the type to say that to him. As for the Weasleys and all of his friends, he knew that they loved him, but they had never said it in a sentence like that. Harry knew that his parents loved him as well, but it wasn't the same.

Conrads eyes widened a bit before he let out a small smile, pulling Harry against his chest, "You're going to here it more often then."

Harry smiled, and let himself relax in Conrads arms. It was so comfortable, he felt himself falling asleep already, breathing in the Cinnamon like scent. Although he stopped himself from falling asleep.

"Conrad..?" Harry asked, his face snuggled into his neck,

"Yes?" Conrad asked quietly,

"I love you too."

* * *

**And theree you go! X'3! I hope that made it up to everyone~ x'D! Hehe.. I have already set aside time to write, so don't worry! A new chapter will be up soon! :3!**

**Pleasee review~! I lovers some happy cookies!  
**


	19. Chapter 18

**Sup guys?! X'D! Hows it going? Hehe, im all good! :'D So much stuff has happened I don't know where to start. **

**Firstly, I'd like to apologize for not updating in awhile.. :/ I started school again and its way more stressful this year than ever before. Sadly, Stress and homework seem to come hand and hand.**

**Although, I will let you all know I with **_**NOT**_** Be giving up on this story and remain updating, though it might take awhile because of stupid school :/ **

**As for things that happened.. Omg.. X'D! I went to Fanexpo and got a wand (Sirius Blacks! ;'D!) and a whole bunch of stuff.. One of my highlights was seeing Evana Lynch in the Flesh! x'D! (She plays Luna lovegood) I was so uber excited! :'D! And on a more depressing note, my dog that i've had since I was little has been put down due to old age ;_;**

**Anyway! Here we are at chapter 18. Its still pretty insane how many people love my story! After all this is my first, but its amazing how much feedback i get from everybody :D It makes me really happy.. Thank you everybody! :'D!**

**Well.. Heres chapter 18! :D Because of the wait, I gave you all some Treats ;D! Yay sexy-time! X'3 LOOL! Hope you enjoy~**

**~Dinasaurs-go-rawr**

* * *

Harry woke from a peaceful sleep. He was completely comfortable and warm in Conrads arms, breathing in his cinnamon like scent. He could feel a stupid smile fit itself onto his face thinking about the night before.

They had done it. Shagged, made love, whatever it was called. He couldn't believe it. The only real thing he could think was that he wouldn't wanted to give his virginity to anyone else. He could feel a blush come onto his face as he thought of the more explicit details. He could remember the feel of his chest, the skin to skin contact and of course the hot breaths in his ear. Harry decided to stop his thoughts there before he got to far into it.

He opened his eyes groggily, and lifted his head from where it was tucked into Conrads neck. Conrad was sleeping soundly, light snores coming from him. Harry couldn't help but think of how cute he looked. He looked completely innocent with his hair all tousled, and a slight curve of his lip, in a smile. Harry had to stifle a laugh as he moved some of his bangs out of his eyes. The handsomest man in Shin Makoku, and he was all his.

Harry felt his smile turning into a grin as his eyes trailed back to his neck. From yesterday night, there was now a bright red hickey on the side of his throat. Harry yet again found himself stifling another laugh. This vacation was turning out to be the best thing that had ever happened to him. As he thought, his eyes trailed down his body, and he frowned. He seriously needed a bath. He was all sticky from the night before. With a sigh, Harry reached up to brush a light kiss on Conrads cheek.

"Im just going to take a bath." He murmured in his ear. He didn't get much of a response from Conrad. Just a small noise as he nodded, and let out a yawn. With a smile, Harry detached himself from him, and made his way over towards the bathroom.

Once he got in there he sighed in relief seeing a bath. It wasn't as big as the one in Blood pledge castle, but it was decent. He got everything ready quickly, and soon he was sliding himself into the warm water. As he washed himself, he let his mind wander to yesterday.

Telling everyone he was a wizard went better than he thought it was. Sure he skipped through most of the things he went thorough, but he still got the story out. They didn't judge him for it either, which Harry thought was a good thing. Although, he expected they had a lot of questions for them today. Surprisingly, Harry found himself in a good mood. He didn't have to hide his true identity to them anymore. He was sure he would be able to answer most of there questions. He might even be able to ask questions of his own about them.

He was washing shampoo out of his hair, when he heard someone knock on the door. He looked over just as Conrad came in with his usual smile. Harry tried not to stare, but he couldn't. He found his eyes trailing all over him. He really was good looking, with his beautiful toned body. Not only was his body beautiful, but his personality was too. As he drank in the site of him, he could feel heat begin to pool between his legs. Harry brought his gaze back to his eyes, to find that he was watching him with an eye-brow raised.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Conrad asked, his smile now amused. _Conrad, always the gentleman_ Harry thought.

"Sure. I think theres enough bubbles to go around." Harry said, with a smile. He tried to make it sound as nonchalant as possible. Conrad his returned the smile, and slid in beside him. The bath was just big enough to fit the two of them.

Harry had never shared a bath with someone. The only thing that came close was Moaning Murtle harassing him in the prefects bathroom during his 4th year. But he didn't think that counted. It didn't really matter if he hadn't shared a bath with anyone before, it was Conrad. He trusted him undoubtedly. He just wished that he won't be to embarrassed if he finds his boner.

Once Conrad was in, he grabbed the shampoo. Although, Harry took it out of his hands with a confident smile, "Let me do it."

Conrad smiled, "Alright. Just don't get any in my eyes." He teased.

Harry had an urge to stick out his tongue, but instead rolled his eyes, "Im not that bad at shampooing.." He heard Conrad chuckle, but didn't answer.

He liked the feel of Conrads hair. It was smooth and soft in his fingers. As he moved his fingers throughout his hair, Conrad let out a hum of content. Harry got shivers from the sound. It wasn't really helping his situation much. He wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing, but in the end, he got his hair washed.

Harry tried to clear his throat quietly, "See. I did it."

Conrad laughed, "Yes, you did. I apologize for ever doubting you."

Harry smiled, "Apology accepted."

Once Conrad got all the suds out of his hair, he turned around with an almost challenging smile. At the smile, Harry felt his stomach flutter._ This will be interesting_, He thought, biting his lip.

Conrad raised a hand to cup his face, still smiling, "Does that mean I can wash you..?" He asked, moving his thumb against Harrys jaw.

Harry then realized just how close they were to each other. He could feel Conrads breath on his face, and feel the tingles of electricity that he had now grown used to. When he looked into Conrads eyes, he could feel his breath catch, and the heat becoming more distinct. His eyes looked almost completely silver. Harry could see that the challenge was also written in his eyes.

Harry maintained his composure, but gave out a small smirk, "If your offering."

Conrad returned the smirk and grabbed the soap in one hand. Suddenly, Conrads mouth captured Harrys and he found himself in bliss again.

Harry loved the feel of their lips together. He could never get enough of how it felt. The only thing he could really compare it to was butterbeer. It was delicious, sweet tasting and filled him with a heat all throughout his body. He tried to concentrate on how good if felt kissing Conrad, except his mind wouldn't work. Conrad wasn't just working on his mouth. As they were kissing his hand with the soap moved across Harrys body creating shivers everywhere he touched.

Harry felt himself growing hotter the closer his hand got to his waist, and he felt himself putting himself more into the kiss, making it more passionate. Conrad responded willingly slipping his tongue in Harrys inviting mouth. Harry groaned, and pushed himself closer to Conrad, wanting the contact, only to find his mistake.

Harry felt a blush creep onto his face as Conrad pulled back an inch. Although, it soon left when Conrad gave him a crooked smile. He felt his breath catch. He had never seen this smile before. He thought that it was a cross between bold and sexy. Needless to say it turned him on more.

Harry wasn't able to think after that because he was to absorbed in the way Conrad kissed him next. It was like he was thirsting for him, and Harry couldn't get enough of it. The kiss was passionate and hungry. Harry could feel himself getting lost in it quickly. He didn't even realize that Conrads hand was moving across his skin towards his waist until he felt Conrads fingers teasing the sensitive part of his inner thigh.

He let out a small gasp, and separated his legs, giving him more access. Conrad continued to tease with his strokes, always getting nearer enough to touch, but then retreating. It left Harry moaning, and wanting his touch. He continued this, testing Harrys patients until he grasped him firmly.

Harry let out a small cry and clutched on to Conrads shoulders feeling his knees go weak. He was to far gone to care about how he acted at this moment. Was he needed was Conrad. Conrad began to stroke him, and pump slowly. Harry let out another groan, and trailed kisses down to Conrads neck, where he new his hickey was.

Harry thought that if Conrad wanted to tease him, he could do the same to him. Through the thick haze Harry was in, He was able to kiss and suck on his neck, causing Conrad some moans of his own. Conrad tightened his grip a little, and Harry gave out a cry, and nibbled on his neck. Harry was determined to tease Conrad just the same. He let his hand move over Conrads body, taking in every texture of it, before grasping his in his grip.

Conrad was almost as hard as he was. Harry moved his hand along his length, giving him strong strokes making him moan. Harry loved the noises he was making. It pushed him further to his point. He began teasing the tip of his penis. He could feel Conrads body shudder against him as he let out a groan. He continued, Until he could feel Conrad growing in his hand, getting hotter like himself.

"_Harry.."_ Conrad let out a breath, and pressing himself closer to him, wanting to be touched fully. Harry let out a small smile, and moaned as Conrad began pumping him harder. Harry was so close. He wrapped his hand fully around Conrad and tried to pump in time, slowly tightening his hand as Conrad got near his climax.

It wasn't long until Harry climaxed, crying out his name spilling all over them. He didn't stop pumping, and soon after Conrad was with him, crying out.

Harry felt his knees go week and he pressed himself against Conrad putting his head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for awhile, until Harry let out a breathless laugh.

"What?" Conrad asked in amusement,

Harry pulled back and smiled at him, "I came in here to get clean, and you got me all dirty again."

At this, Conrad threw his head back and laughed. Harry soon joined him and their laughter bounced off the walls.

* * *

After that they cleaned themselves and got out. They dressed and soon were walking out the door to get some breakfast. So far, Harry was happy with everything. Telling everybody the truth wasn't as bad as he thought it was. As they walked down the hallway, they saw Yuuri.

"Morning Yuuri" Harry said smiling,

Yuuri looked up startled and tried for a smile, scratching the back of his head with a laugh, "O-oh! Morning Harry, Morning Conrad.."

"Are we having breakfast in the Inn?" Conrad asked,

"No, Yozak took it into his and Muratas room." Yuuri replied,

"Alright." Harry said, walking towards Yozaks room. He then looked back at Yuuri, "Are you coming?"

Yuuri gave another sheepish laugh, "Me? No, im full, thanks for asking though." He laughed nervously, and headed towards his room.

Harry thought that Yuuris reaction this morning was a bit peculiar. He turned around to ask Conrad only to find him struggling to keep a smile off his face.

"What?" He finally asked,

Conrad then let out his smile, and whispered in Harrys ear, "I think he heard us."

Harrys face then went from clear, to a bright red that would a tomato to shame. Yuuri was the most innocent person in this world, and he had corrupted him. That also meant that if Yuuri heard them, then Wolfram heard him. Which meant that Yozak and Murata had heard them. Harry silently cursed the thin walls of the Inn. Harry then said the most logical thing he could think of in that moment. "Oh."

At Harrys comment, Conrads smile turned into a full-fledged grin as he started chuckling at his reaction. Harry couldn't help but smile hearing it. He had never heard Conrad laugh so much until today.

Harry bumped Conrad with his shoulder, "Come on, breakfast is getting cold."

When they walked in Murata, and Yozak were sitting around a small table with food. They looked up from their conversation at them with their own similar smirks. _Here we go.._ Harry thought with dread.

"My my, look at the lovebirds." Murata said with his glasses shining.

"How was your sleep? You don't look tired for people up half the night." Yozak said with a cheeky grin.

Harry wished he could crawl in a whole and skip this conversation. If his face was red before, it had tripled in colour now. "Shut up." He muttered, embarrassed.

"Hey, theres no reason to be defensive. Here, have some breakfast." Yozak said with a wink, "Although, it won't be as pleasurable than last night."

Yozak gave out a snicker, and Murata smirked from where he was sitting. Harry walked forward, and dropped his head on the table, hoping to hide his massive blush. He could hear Conrad chuckling quietly behind him.

"Alright, That's enough." Conrad said, sitting beside Harry.

Yozak shrugged and resumed eating, only sending small looks towards them. Harry have out a small sigh of relief and took Conrads hand, and squeezed it, sending him a silent thank you. He squeezed back, in reply.

Harry then started eating, thinking about things.

He noticed that nobody had mentioned his magic ability or background today. He had expected to wake up and be bombarded with more questions. Who knew that a romantic night could change peoples thoughts completely.

As he reached for another piece of fruit, Wolfram stormed into the room, residing his glare on Harry. Before he could say anything, Harry spoke up with a bored tone,

"Morning Wolfram. Don't you look refreshed today."

His glare turned more sharp, "Shut up!" He then turned his glare on Conrad, "How dare you Conrad! That was completely inappropriate! And your not even married to him!"

Conrad sighed and turned to look at Wolfram, "I love him." He said simply and turned back to his meal. Harry felt Conrad squeeze his hand from under the table. He could feel a smile spreading on his face.

Yuuri then walked into the room, "Hey, what do we have planned today?" He asked smiling. Sadly, not many of them heard him over Wolfram.

"That is still inexcusable!" Wolfram snapped. It had taken a bit for that information to sink into Wolfram. "How do you think Mother will react to hearing this!? Its ridiculous!"

Harry sighed, getting frustrated at Wolfram for his antics, "People do it all the time. It probably even happens everyday. Are you going to sit there nag-" He cut off feeling something under his shirt.

"What?" Conrad asked, as he saw Harry slowly smile.

"I want someone to meet you guys."

His smile slowly turned into a grin as he felt the hotness of his mirror in his pouch. He could hear Wolfram in the background huffing in annoyance, but Harry didn't focus on that. He took his pouch off and reached inside pulling out his mirror. In it he could see a soft brown eye. Conrad looked over his shoulder at it and sucked in a breath. Around them, Yuuri, Wolfram, Yozak and Murata were looking at the mirror with confusion. Harry then took out his wand and pointed towards the mirror "_Engorgio"_

The others gasped as the mirror grew in size to show a beautiful Andromeda Tonks looking into the mirror smiling at Harry. To his surprise, she was holding Teddy in her arms. His hair was his usual turquoise today.

"Harry! How are you doing? How long has passed?" She asked in her motherly tone.

Harry gave out a laugh, "I've been great. I think.. A few months has passed."

"Its only been a day!" She gasped, then continued in a grumpy tone, "I should really understand the timezones.."

"Hey Teddy!" Harry couldn't help but say.

Teddy looked up at once when he heard Harrys voice. His little eyes widened as his face turned into a smile. Instantly he began groping for the mirror cooing. Harry let out a small laugh.

"He's been doing very well since you last saw him."

"Its nice to see he's still in good health after, what, a day?" Harry asked jokingly. He then gave her a grin, "Oh, Also, I got found out so-" He was cut out by her instantly, her face moving close to the mirror,

"Are you in trouble? Do you need help? I can easily contact Ron and Hermione, and get over there right-"

"No no no! Im perfectly fine," Harry promised, "Its actually, pretty great. There are some people I want you to meet."

She got over her worry by his reaction. "Okay." She said smiling,

Harry couldn't contain his smile, "Alright," He started. He held up the mirror for everyone to see her. He could hear there gasps when they caught a glimpse of Andromeda in the mirror, "Everyone, this is Andromeda. She is a very beautiful, kind women. In her arms is Teddy, or Ted, my Godson."

"Oh!" Yuuri said grinning, "Your a Godfather! I didn't know that! He's so cute!" He looked towards the mirror at Andromeda, "Its nice to meet you Andromeda! Im Yuuri!"

Andromeda smiled brightly at his attitude, "Its very nice to meet you!"

"Yuuri!" Wolfram suddenly burst out angerly, "How can you mindlessly flirt with that women in front of me?! Wimp!"

"Wolfram, I was only saying 'hello'!" Yuuri said holding up his hands in surrender, looking nervous.

Wolfram huffed and crossed his arms, sticking his nose high in the air. Harry felt himself roll his eyes, "This is Wolfram."

"Oh, Hello Wolfram." Andromeda said smiling her kind smile. Wolfram looked over, but still had a superior look on his face. Harry gave Wolfram a glare that clearly said _Say anything rude, and I will hurt you. _

"Hello." Wolfram said curtly and turned away.

Suddenly, Yozak spoke up, "Harry, you never told me you were keeping this fine beauty away from me." He said winking at her.

To Harrys surprise, Andromedas face turned pink, "Oh my." She said.

"Andromeda, This is Yozak. He found and helped me when I got here."

"Yo." Yozak said with a grin.

"This is Murata." Harry then said gesturing over towards him. Murata gave Andromeda a smile, and nodded in greeting. "And finally, This is Sir Conrart Weller, or Conrad." He said grinning over at Conrad.

Conrad smiled, "Its very nice to meet you."

"Its nice to meet you too." She said returning the smile. Harry could see her eyes clearly looking between him and Conrad. Of course Andromeda would notice this already.

Teddy drew Harrys attention back to him with a loud noise. "How could I ever ignore you?" Harry said to Teddy. Conrad moved himself closer to the Mirror.

"I thought people on earth didn't have colourful hair." He thought outloud.

"They normally don't." Harry said, "Although, Teddy is different, He's a Metamorphagus. He can change his features different colou-" He didn't have to finish that thought when Teddys face changed into one of little concentration as his hair slowly turned a familiar brown. Conrads face changed to wonder as he looked at Teddy.

Yuuri gasped from behind them, "That's so cool! Can anyone become a metamorphagus?"

"No," Andromeda said kindly, "You have to be born one."

Harry looked back at Teddy seeing him yawn. Andromeda had seen it too, "I should probably put him down for his nap." She said, smiling, "It was nice meeting you all!"

They all chorused agreements, "Bye Andromeda, Bye Teddy." Harry said with another smile. He then did reduce spell and slipped his mirror and wand back into his pouch.

Harry then looked around at them all. They all had a look of bewilderment on their face from meeting them through a mirror.

"So." Harry said clearing his throat, "I guess we should get started on another plan."

* * *

**Ta Daaa! Wow, this took a while to do Dx the guilt shall eat me alive~! And I guess I kinda ended it with a cliffhanger. I will try to upload faster next time, but of course no promises.. It also might be hard because Im getting a Job soon..  
**

**Well, Anyways! Please read and Review! I love my Happy Cookies! :'DD! Feel free to complain about my inability to upload faster! A Review is a review! :'3 It all helps the cause**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hellur everyone! X'D!**

**Omg.. No words can describe how i feel at this moment.. I just watched the newist Les Miserable, and it was the most amazing thing ever. Although, it was like Feel after Feel attacking my heart like a Rabit Dog! Arrgg, I don't even know how to deal with it. So im sitting her sobbing, (STILL!) and decided to write to make me feel better ;w;**

**Also, I would just like to say, THANK YOUUU! For more Reviews! :'DD! Ahh, they always make me feel happy x'3! I can't stop flailing and giggling when i get them x'3! Hehe.. Fangirling over my fans hehe.. Like a Boss! **

**Sorry for not updating sooner aswell.. . Anyways! Chapter 19 now on its way! :'3!**

**Dinasaurs-go-rawr**

* * *

The plan was simple really.

It consisted of Yozak going off on his own, finding more information from his sources and Conrad and Harry looking after Yuuri, Wolfram and Murata. Although, as they walked around town they were also finding bits of information here and there. They were supposed to meet back later that afternoon inside the Inn.

Once they had finished breakfast, Harry went back to his room to put his wig back on, much to his discomfort. He was beginning to hate the feeling of wearing it now, it always made his scalp itchy. Not to mention,he was beginning to feel a pang of homesickness. Whenever he looked at the wig, he could easily see all the Weasley's smiling up at him. But Harry still didn't want to go back just yet, he still had a long time to spend with Conrad and the others before he had to go. He pushed that thought aside as he fixed the wig. Harry sighed, and walked out of the room.

Out in the hallway, Conrad was waiting for him leaning against the wall. At seeing him he stood up and took his hand.

"Ready to go?" Conrad murmured,

"Yep." Replied Harry, with a smile.

They walked down the hallway together and down The stairs where everyone was meeting. Harry never realized how old this Inn must have been. The stairs were made of wood that creaked when you went down, but still had been taken care of nicely. When they got down the stairs Harry found that their were many people littered around the tables. All of them different in looks and shapes, but mostly all of them had a smile on their face. It made the atmosphere warmer. He looked around for everyone, but didn't look far when he saw them marching down the stairs behind them. Yuuri, Wolfram and Murata were still wearing their disguises just like he was.

"Yozak has already left." Murata said fixing his glasses,

Conrad nodded with a smile, "Alright. Then shall we get going?"

"Yes!" said Yuuri, grinning. Wolfram gave a huff of annoyance before striding to the door.

"Hey Wolf! Wait for me!" Yuuri exclaimed catching up.

Harry chuckled and they all walked out of the inn and onto the street.

Since they had been looking for an inn to stay at, he couldn't fully look around the town. The business reminded Harry of Diagon Ally, when they were buying their Hogwarts things. The streets were full of people, some laughing, and others frustratingly trying to cheat their way to into lower prices for things. It was a much brighter day, so he could appreciate the decorations and shops they had around the streets. There were clothing shops, book shops, butcher shops, groceries shops, and even a weapon smith. As he walked passed the Weapon smith, he read a sign that said "Silver Axe - $6,000. Sharp Blades, for Sharp Prices!"

He couldn't believe that there was a town as busy as this. Even if it was as wonderful as this, Harry thought, it still didn't compare to Shin Makoku. Just then, Harry felt someone bump into him,

"Hey, wanna buy some Silver?" Harry looked up into a mans face. His looks reminded Harry of Mundungus Fletcher. He wore a dark green trench coat, and had a severely grubby face, like he hadn't shaved in a month. He had his one hand in his pocket pulling out what looked like a shiny Spork.

"Er, No thanks." Said Harry, walking past.

After him he could hear him still, "Its said that King himself touched them!"

Harry decided not to say anything, and resumed walking. He looked around to find that Yuuri and Wolfram were just a bit ahead, and he could hear Yuuri from here.

"Wolf!" Yuuri exclaimed with a grin, "Look at this! Don't you think Greta would love it?" He held up a stuffed Bearbee.

Wolfram looked at it, "But doesn't Greta have Yuram? Her glass Bearbee?"

Yuuri nodded, and explained "But what happens in Yuram breaks? Maybe we should get her this, it'll last a long time! and then Yuram could have a friend."

Then, Harry saw Wolfram smile for the first time, "Yeah, Im sure she'll love it!"

Seeing the smile, Harry couldn't help but think how he could be right. Wolfram wasn't all that bad, he was just tough on the outside. Harry couldn't help but look at Conrad. Conrad was staring at them too, and met Harry's eyes. They shared some snickers together. Harry couldn't believe how they didn't realize their feelings. Yuuri and Wolfram fit so well together.

"I wonder what she'll name it?" Yuuri wondered, then laughed, "Probably Wolfyuu!"

"What?" Wolfram said, a blush appearing on his face,

"Greta named her glass one with a mix of our names!" Yuuri said, "She'll probably do the same for this one!"

Harry found it almost cute how innocent they were, especially Yuuri. Him and Conrad soon found themselves trying to stifle full on laughter at the scene, however, Murata wasn't hiding his at all.

"Oh ignorant bliss." He said chuckling with a grin on his face.

"Huh?" Said Yuuri turning around at Murata

Murata shook his head and continued walking ahead of them, "Don't worry about it Shibuya! You'll understand soon enough!"

"What are you saying about my Fiance?" Wolfram said in a huff, putting his hands on his hips.

"Nothing at all Lord Bielefeld!"

Yuuri bought the stuffed Bearbee for Greta, and they continued looking around. They were having a great time walking around. At the corner of one street, there was a performer trying to swallow his own sword. There were many gasps as he launched it right into the air. As the Sword swung down, the man had crouched, getting into a better position. The man then opened his mouth, and the Sword landed, not slowing down as it descended into the mans mouth. The crowd let out loud screech, but the man just calmly stood up and removed the sword. Much to the crowds enjoyment, he had done it.

Yuuri gasped, "How do you think he did that?"

Wolfram snorted, "Its just Stupidity Yuuri, Swords are for fighting."

They carried on down the street, and stopped by a cart outside of a shop. It was a large barbeque, with lots of cooking things on it. As Harry saw it, his stomach grumbled. He didn't realize that it was lunch time already. Looking around, he saw that Yuuri, Wolfram and Murata were hungry as well.

Taking some money out of his pouch, He pulled out some coins, and payed the women for some food. There were no tables that were not already occupied, so they continued walking, eating some delicious Shish Kebabs. As they were walking, Harry looked to the side, and saw a jewelry rack. On it were lots of beautiful jewelry consisting of, Rings, Necklaces, Piercings and a lot of other things. They were all glittering brightly in the sun.

"Ohh, Look at these Wolf!" Yuuri said walking towards it, "They almost look like my necklace!"

Harry walked forward as well, wanting to see all of them. "Hey, they really do look like yours." Harry said smiling, "Although, your necklace is a teardrop shape."

The necklaces were all in many different shapes and colours all on a black band. Harry doubted that they had any of these stones back on Earth. The handiwork was magnificent on them. As Harry looked at them, he couldn't help but laugh lightly as he saw one. He picked it up and turned to Conrad.

"I don't believe it." Harry said, "This one is almost the exact colour of your eyes."

Yuuri piped up from beside them, "Oh, It really does!"

The stone was that warm brown colour that Harry loved, and had silver speckled all throughout it. Just looking at it made him feel happy.

Conrad let out a laugh, "Oh really? Well, we have to find Harry's eye colour now to match."

They went on a hunt looking through all the necklaces. Conrad and Yuuri would constantly pick up necklaces of green and would put them beside Harry's eyes to test them. Soon they were all laughing, and trying to find the right shade. Wolfram stood beside them with his chin up, refusing the join, and Murata was more than happy just standing there chuckling at them.

Soon the search came to an end when Conrad found the right colour, "There we go." He said grinning. "Its the closet were ever going to get."

He lifted up the necklace and Harry saw, that it looked almost exactly like his eyes. It was a forest green that changed from darker to lighter in the light.

"Woah." Harry said with a grin, "Good hunting guys."

They laughed, and the women at the counter joined in. They hadn't even noticed her in the fun of searching. She had been standing their, having almost as much fun as they had.

"Would you like to buy them?" She asked, her lips still twitching in a smile.

Harry and Conrad looked at each other and grinned, "Yes please." Answered Harry.

Soon after, they each were wearing replicas of each others eyes around their necks and feeling much happier than before they got their. Even through Wolfram's rolling eyes, and Murata's constant knowing smirks thrown at them, his mood still didn't drop. Until he saw him.

Harry had been looking through the crowd at people and the shops in the streets when he saw someone very familiar. The man had long grisly grey hair, and a ratty coat. It was usually his trademark. He had completely forgot about trying to find information. He had been having so much fun just being together with everyone. Harry stopped suddenly, and Conrad bumped into him,

"Sorry" Conrad said, "What stopped you?"

"I just saw someone I know," Said Harry, trying to get another glimpse of him, "Im just going to go talk with him, will you be fine looking after them?"

Conrad nodded, "I'll be alright. We'll meet you back at the clothing shop."

Harry nodded, and sent him a smile before taking off into the crowd looking for the man. He had been with Yozak when he had first met him. He was sort of like a double agent, but the bad kind. He would get information for his own safety and gain rather than others. From the things that he does, people had ended up nicknaming him "Slander." It was dangerous talking to him sometimes. He could either sell you out,or help you out.

_Should I ask him? He can't be trusted in the best of times.. But he does have a lot of information.._ These thoughts bustled around his brain while he scanned the crowd again and again trying to find a view of that grisly hair. Eventually, he managed to see a glimpse of him. He looked around, and dodged into an ally between two buildings. Many people didn't notice the Ally way, they were to busy looking at the shops from either side. Harry walked more into the alley, to find Slander was already there taking out a pipe.

"I thought I recognized you." Slander said in a croaky voice. He put the pipe in his mouth and took in a large gulp, blowing out the acrid smoke.

"Yeah, I was helping my boss with something a while back." Harry said evenly. He really didn't like calling Yozak something as weird as 'Boss' but he wasn't going to give out any information for him to know.

The old man nodded, his eagle like eyes trailing Harry up and down, "Well, you obviously didn't stalk me through that crowd for nothing. What do you want?"

Harry had an urge to roll his eyes, but resisted, "Information." He said stating the obvious.

Slander raised and eyebrow, "Well then. That's a tall order from you Harry Potter."

Harry's defense rose instantly, and felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He tried to keep a blank mask on. "How do you know my name?"

Slander pushed off from the wall of the ally, and took another drag from his pipe, "I hear many things, from many different people. Surely you know that Harry." His eyes slide up to meet Harry's, but continued towards his wig. He let out a snort.

Harry instantly wished that he didn't follow him for information. It was turning into a bad idea. Although, Harry was already in a mess. He tried to keep going,

"I need to know some information about the Immortals." Harry said confidently.

Slander let out a dry laugh, "Well, that is indeed a tall order from you." He said smiling. Harry really wished he didn't. His teeth were all yellow, and slowly decaying. Whatever was in that pipe, was not good.

"You know Harry. I got asked that question a few days ago. Except, about you."

Harry felt his blood run cold. People had been asking about him? "Why?" Harry asked, his voice now like iron.

"Well," Slander said, his smile turning into a cruel grin, "When people suddenly appear out of thin air, it raises a few questions. Such as, "Who is that man?" and "Where did he find that cloak?"

It was like Harry's nightmares had come true. How could he have been such an idiot? He had let that archer see his cloak, and now he was in trouble. Harry was in to much of a shock to answer, so Slander went on with a chuckle,

"Well, you obviously didn't know, judging by your face." He continued, "You know they actually have a bounty on your head now? I just find it hilarious how you go gallivanting down town not even knowing this."

Slander took a moment to pause and see if Harry had anything to say. However, Harry was still frozen in place. However, he managed to say, "They won't hurt my friends."

Slander chuckled again, He seemed to be enjoying this moment way to much, "Only if they don't provoke them. If you come quietly, they'll live. However, for you, that'll be a whole different story." He let out a cackle.

Harry shivered involuntary, "As long as they aren't hurt." With a nod, he left the ally way, but not before he heard a gleeful, "Good luck!" from behind him.

Harry didn't know what to do, or think. He was still in a bubble of numbness. As he made his way back to the others, he felt emotions start to come back. How was he going to deal with them? What would he tell the others, or Conrad? He shook himself eternally,_ No, I can't tell them.. I'll figure it out.. Somehow._ He told himself. Although, the other side of his mind was thinking the opposite.

He wasn't taking in his surroundings until he heard a voice call his name. He turned around, and Conrad, Yuuri, Wolfram, and Murata were standing there. Two out of the four wearing worried expressions,

"Whats wrong?" Conrad asked.

Harry tried for a smile, but his face didn't seem to want to work. Looking into Conrad's face, he found himself wanting to tell him, it would kill him if he didn't. He had already not told him about a large detail about his live, and if this wasn't a big detail, harry didn't know what would be.

"I just found out some.. bad news." He said, as his face turned into a grimace.

"What news?" Conrad said, now frowning,

"Did you find out who their after?" Yuuri asked,

Harry let out a shaky laugh, "Oh yeah. Its who everybody evil tends to go after-Me."

* * *

**Ahhhh is it weird that I fangirled throughout this chapter? X'DD Ahh Yuuri and Wolfram are so cute together c'B LeSquee!**

Hehe, Anyways! Please Review! I lovers my Happy Cookies~! :'3


End file.
